Hidden Memories
by ValentineObsession
Summary: *COMPLETE* PostMeteor. VincentxTifa. The call of the Immortals, Vincent's hidden history and power as well as the return of old enemies. Rated for: Language, Adult Situations, Violence, Lemon.
1. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to FFVII (though I wish) or any of the characters; they still belong to their respective creators/owners.

Chapter 1

Vincent ran his hand coolly through his hair as he gazed at the setting sun. He had always had a slight fascination of the burning sky as it slid into thick darkness. Perhaps it was just his anticipation for that darkness that he studied the falling sun so often.

He sat in a tree above the camp, his lack of needed sleep quite helpful during camping rounds. The crackling of the campfire illuminated Vincent's face mysteriously as the others slept on.

It had been several days after they had defeated Sephiroth, and the world lay in shambles and ruin. Though Holy had successfully prevented Meteor from completely annihilating the planet, several parts had broken through the atmosphere and collided with the planet. Not only that, but the after math of the Weapons and the reversal of the Lifestream from the battle in the Northern Crater had not helped things. The Highwind was inoperable, laying north of Bone Village in the outskirts of the enchanted forest, where it had finally given in to the extreme damage it had taken. Though many found this a nuisance, Vincent was silently glad to prolong his return; he had no clear path now that his mission had been completed.

_Lucrecia,_ he thought to himself. Finally he had avenged her death and memory, wiping out Hojo, Jenova and Sephiroth. The only link to her left was…him.

Vincent glanced down from his perch to find Tifa and Red XIII asleep by the campfire, awaiting their turn to take watch. Of all his companions, he enjoyed their company the most, slight though that enjoyment might be. Tifa, an energetic, optimistic woman, was exactly the opposite of him in his current state, and Red XIII was quite knowledgeable, and shared interesting views and facts he had learned in his studies and stay in Shinra about Jenova that Vincent found most intriguing.

Vincent shifted his gaze again, carefully and masterfully avoiding her eyes. Though she was silent he knew her to be awake; her change in breathing had given her cover away.

"Are you awake, Vincent?"

Vincent sat quietly in his tree, his right arm propped up against his knee. He quietly nodded in response, not turning towards her.

"Should I take over? It's getting dark already…" She looked at him, trying to study the lines of his face with the waning light of the campfire, but his expression was unreadable.

Vincent merely shook his head weakly, and Tifa sighed.

"You really should sleep some time, Vincent, even though you don't need it quite as often, you don't know what we'll find now that Sephiroth is gone." She grew quiet as she waited for Vincent to respond. When he did not oblige, she sighed again heavily, continuing. "I've wanted to ask you since we defeated Hojo as the lab, Vincent. Where are you planning on going, now that everything is all said and done?"

This seemed to penetrate Vincent. He bowed his head slightly, his deep red eyes gazing at her. She always felt a chill run through her body when she met those eyes, but it was not a hostile or malevolent glare, just one that seemed to read her thoughts and see her soul. It unsettled her greatly.

"I…have not decided," he said hesitantly, careful for his choice of words. He turned away from her and stared at the stars, now glowing brilliantly above.

Tifa studied him for a second, then said softly, "You're thinking of locking yourself back in that mansion, aren't you?" Vincent closed his eyes and she smiled slightly. "Now that Meteor is destroyed, the world's in no immediate danger. Mako production has been stopped, thanks to Reeve, and Shinra cannot oppress anyone anymore now that Rufus is gone…" She blinked for a second, realizing Vincent had moved from his perch and rested his back against the tree in front of her, his feet on the ground as he stared at the fire with his cold, empty eyes.

"Why don't you come with us?" she asked suddenly, catching Vincent off-guard. He simply looked at her, an eyebrow arched up in confusion. "I meant come back with me and Cloud, help fix up Midgar a bit and maybe start a new life. You don't have to lock yourself in that coffin again." She shuddered at the thought of his old resting place, a black morbid coffin that held him and his…powers in check.

Vincent shook his head weakly again, his eyes not leaving the fire. "I do not wish to be a burden any longer," he said after a moment of silence.

Tifa's face contorted into frustration and anger, and she sat up, hands on her knees as she pouted. "But what else is there for you to do? I hate thinking some one like you would isolate himself…"

"Too late."

The impact of his simple and blunt words caught her for a second, and she opened her mouth stupidly, then closed it. Her expression softened a little and she relaxed. "Maybe not, it's your choice to remain cold and alone. As when you joined us, it's always been your choice if you wished to have friends or not."

Vincent sat quiet for a minute, as if contemplating something. Then he raised his left arm, a metallic, golden claw the reflected the dancing brilliance of the flames. "I am an ex-Turk, who has been turned into what you see before you: A demon. If there is no need for power, then I am but a walking corpse, surrounded in hatred and sorrow. A natural and reasonable prejudice engulfs me always, for I am…abnormal."

This was the most Vincent had ever said at once, and Tifa could make out the guilt and sadness in his eyes before he closed them, letting his left claw fall limp.

"You're not a demon, Vincent," she mumbled, almost inaudible. However, Vincent could hear her perfectly. Under his cloak the corner of his mouth edged slightly into a smirk.

"Then what do you call Chaos? Hellmasker, Galian or Gigas?" Vincent retorted, and Tifa knew she spoke of his demon counterparts.

Vincent had long ago been conducted in experiments that Tifa had not understood completely, and never pushed the subject with this dark and mysterious ally. There was great evidence that he was different, but his ability to transform into four difference demonic entities was by far the most disturbing.

She could tell his transformations were painful and searing, but he must have used tremendous willpower not only to transform but to keep his demons under control. Her insides turned to ice as she thought of Vincent's most powerful ego, Chaos, loose upon her and her comrades.

"You see?" he said, studying her face, clearly understanding the thoughts running through her mind as though they were said aloud. "Even among…friends, you must still be wary. I prefer desolation and isolation to pain and sorrow."

Now Tifa grew angry.

"So you'd rather hide than take a risk?" she whispered, her voice rising. "You are damn pathetic then, if you take the easy way out! Just look at Cloud, at Barret, at me! We've had things happen throughout lives, too! You don't see us locking ourselves away!"

"How many of you can turn?" he asked simply, gazing distantly at his claw. This was an effective counter, and Tifa was silent.

"Vincent…"

Vincent stood up suddenly, his cloak wrapping around him as if it wished to embrace him. "Perhaps you _should_ take watch. I must go for a walk." And with a swish of his cloak he vanished from his spot, disappearing into the thick and impending forest around them.

"Vincent…" she repeated softly, gazing at the spot where he had stood and sobbed silently. _He keeps shielding himself from anyone to stop them from getting close. _Why_ does he want to remain so hidden? Can't he see he's surrounded by friends that care for him?_

She became buried in her thoughts, and a small voice spoke in the back of her mind. '_Surrounded by _friends_?' _Tifa could hear the sneer in its voice.

_Yes, by friends! He may scare us on occasions, but if you get to know him, he's not a bad guy…_

'_And how many people besides you think this? How many people have gotten to know him, hm?'_

Tifa sat in silence as she wondered that herself. Surely Cloud, or Red XIII or even Yuffie had some connection with him.

But she couldn't see any.

She tried anyhow. _Vincent chats with Nanaki a lot. _Nanaki, Red XIII's real name, gave a small growl suddenly and rolled on his side, his tail resting on his nose. A strange and intelligent creature, a red lion-like being who's tail tip was a burning flame. _He talks all the time about different stuff…_

'_No, just about things related to _her_…' _Tifa knew the voice meant Lucrecia, Vincent's late wife who gave her life in an experiment, giving birth to the great and terrible Sephiroth and who's blood became that of Jenova's. '_He is only concerned with learning more about those in his past, about more reasons to torment himself…'_

Tifa could find no flaw in her subconscious reasoning, knowing it to be the truth. _He still has me._

'_Exactly.'_

This was such a bizarre reply that she did not know what to make of it. She pondered over it for a second, then stared at the flames hoping the logic would jump out at her. _What are you saying?_

'_Nothing.'_

Tifa grew angry at herself, knowing she was missing something important her subconscious knew. Seething, she lay down and stared at the night sky, the stars shining bright above her.

"They look beautiful tonight."

Tifa turned slightly and saw Red XIII staring at the sky as well, following her gaze. He returned his eyes to Tifa and said, "Maybe I should take watch from here."

Tifa nodded silently, grateful that her feline friend had allowed her to focus more on her thoughts than her surroundings. She lay her head on her bag and curled inside her sleeping bag, closing her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep as she questioned herself.

A/N: Slow chapter, I know, but I'm putting in a few more here too, so it's all good. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, but I find it pretty hard, seeing as I'm new to this. Please R&R people, thanks!


	2. Dark Guardian

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to FFVII nor any of their characters

Chapter 2

Tifa awoke the next morning and felt dew on her hair, to her great annoyance. She looked up and spotted Red XIII at once, standing guard so vigilantly during her slumber.

She rubbed her eyes groggily and sat up, saying, "Thanks for keeping watch for me Red. You should have woke me up, you didn't have to stay up all night for monsters."

Red turned his head slightly, looking at her through the corner of his eyes. She was reminded forcefully of Vincent's elusive mannerism. "It was not creatures I kept my eyes for," he replied, returning his gaze to the dark forest.

Suddenly Tifa realized Vincent usual presence was missing, and she quickly looked around for him. "You mean he didn't come back?" she asked, unable to keep the worry and anxiety from her voice.

"No, not to my knowledge. Knowing Vincent's behavior as I do, I would presume he has already left for his mansion, or where ever he has settled on to seal himself away for the rest of his immortal life." Red bowed his head slightly, and Tifa could tell he felt no better than her.

"B..but…but we talked last night about how he should stay!" she sputtered. "How we all care for him, so that we would miss him if he left, and what to do with his life now…"

Red looked at her, silencing her with his eerie stare. "Then I am convinced. It is probably your chat last night that drove him to remain in the shadows and leave us."

Red could tell her confusing by the wrinkle of her brow as she gawked at him. "What…?"

"You reminded him of, though he may never admit it, how much he cares for…us. He did not want his control of himself slip in yo…our presence. I can understand his concern, he has had much trauma in his life and this last battle has shaken his soul. He has no desire left to drive him, so resting to the hallucination of death seems to him as a fitting end."

Tifa stared at him for a second before the words seemed to register. She gave him a quizzical look and mumbled, "…hallucination?"

"Perhaps another time, if we ever cross paths with him again, he can tell you himself. As for now, I will not divulge the information of his past that I unknowingly gave him; I personally handed him the very tools of his torment and self-destruction." He looked crestfallen and stared at the ground in a mixture of guilt and remorse. "I had foolishly believed he had only desired knowledge of his existence."

Tifa stood up and walked to Red, patting his fur softly. "Don't worry, Red. You're not to blame, and neither is Vincent, as a matter of fact. He's just had a lot happen to him, and you thought you were doing him a favor. In his eyes, you were. Nothing to worry about, all we have to do is find him and…"

Red XIII shook his head sadly. "Vincent is the most cunning being I have ever known. If he does not wish to be found he shall not be. At least, if he wishes to be found, it would not be coincidental. Vincent has let on enough for me to know he is ingenious at his game. I only can wait foolishly here for his return, if ever."Before Tifa could say anything, Cloud walked from his tent, followed by Cid, who sleepily scratched his head.

"You two are up early," he said, sitting down besides Tifa. Cid merely stood there, and looked around for a second.

"Vampire boy has left the building, hasn't he?" said Cid unexpectedly.

_Since when was he so observant? Especially as this hour…_

Tifa's thoughts were interrupted as Cloud asked her suddenly, "How long would it take to get to the village? You know," he added at her questioning expression. "Bone Village, the excavation place."

"Oh." She thought for a moment and did some small calculations, and said, "At our current pace, a day, at most."

Cloud stood in silence for a moment, then walked back to his tent, saying with his natural suave, "He'll be back by noon."

Vincent's shadow loomed out from the trees, his red eyes a giveaway at his identity. In his arms was a large bag of supplies and a small pouch of gil. He walked past a stunned Tifa and an expressionless Red XIII as he dropped the goods by a tree. Then, with a stupendous leap, jumped into the tree and landed gracefully on a sturdy branch, getting into his normal position: One foot dangling from the tree, swaying slightly while he rested one arm in his lap and the other on his knee, which was propped up close to his chest.

"Vincent!" cried Tifa from below. "Where have you been?"

Vincent gazed down at her for a moment, then turned away, his eyes closed. "We had almost no supplies. You all need to eat. I got some money from some creatures I fought and left for Bone Village to pick up provisions." Tifa continued her bewildered glare until Cloud walked out, and cried out in surprise.

"Vincent, you're back!" Vincent made no acknowledgment Cloud had spoken, or even that he was there, but he simply shrugged and made his way to the bag, gazing in. "This should last us for a short time. We don't have to rush to the pier yet. Enough for two and a half days, I'd say, if Yuffie didn't eat it all up."

"I heard that!" cried Yuffie as she crawled out from her tent, her hair ruffled and her expression drowsy but she made her way to them all the same. "What's all this chit-chat about? Are we going to get our asses moving and leave this stupid forest or not?"

Cloud smiled. "Yeah, let's hurry and pack up, people. We can make it to the edge of the forest by nightfall if we keep pace."

Several months later, Tifa sat on the edge of the Costa del Sol dock, gazing distantly at the vast ocean. She had stormed off after her argument with Cloud, in which she had learned he could not have held the same feelings she had held for him, though her guilt for shouting at him built up in her all the same.

"Why do I have to be so weak?" she asked the air around her, her voice filled with sadness.

"If that is what you consider weakness, I envy you."

Tifa spun about and saw Vincent behind her, watching the ocean as she had moments ago. Somehow she always found him most talkative at sunset, though not by much more. "What do you mean?" she asked feebly. It had been the first time he had discussed him retaining feeling at all to her. She felt a joy inside her that Vincent considered her such a close friend, even if he only showed it in his subtle ways.

"To stand up to a love long lost, and to retain your dignity through it all…I only wish I could have had that determination in my youth."

Tifa raised an eyebrow in question, but he did not seem to take notice. To her, he seemed in his prime. Physically built, his senses at their peak, and quite attractive as well, in his mysterious way. She shook her head slightly and stood up.

"In your youth…?" she asked innocently, but Vincent knew she desired some long deserved answers.

Still, he was a reluctant bastard.

Sighing to himself, he walked up next to Tifa, his eyes not meeting her as he continued to watch the fading horizon. "I…am older than I appear to be." He raised his claw slowly, observed the metal, as if deep in thought. When he spoke, Tifa could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "I…am not quite…human. My aging is…different from yours. If I were to be figured in years from my birth I would be…" He sat there for a moment, counting. "…67"

Tifa almost fell off the dock into the ocean below her.

Swaying slightly, she straightened up and stared at Vincent in silence. _This is the first time he's ever really told me anything about himself._ She felt important, acknowledged, and the joy inside her that she felt before arose, yet was instantly quenched by the look Vincent had in his eye. _He's studying me,_ she thought, _seeing if he should say anymore._

She smiled slightly and tilted her head to the side. "That old, huh?" she asked playfully. Then her face grew serious. "How long did you sleep in that coffin, then? 10…20 years?"

Vincent turned away from her again, gazing off into the distance. "…40. I've been 27 years old for 40 years."

This stunned Tifa. She had no knowledge of his past, besides very little and vague details he sometimes explained, before growing quiet and grave again. However, he was answering her questions, which made her grow suspicious. Vincent would never share this much unless he had a plan, a reason to do so.

"Vincent?" she said solidly. Vincent noticed her sudden change in tone and glanced sideways at her, his expression unreadable as always.

"Hm?" he breathed.

"Why are you tell me this?" she asked bluntly. She knew better than to expect an answer, but she would be straight-forward, letting him see that she wished to know. "You hardly ever talked to anyone, except Red XIII, and even then it was you asking questions; you never talk about your past. Why are you telling me this now?"

Vincent stood in silence, the question seeming to unnerve him. However, she could gain no answer from his red, lifeless eyes. "Because you are deserving. You have never given up hope that I may be human, and though I believe that to be futile, I…admire it. I thought it was time to allow you some answers you long for." With that, he spun about and walked off into the distance, Tifa vaguely surprised and disappointed.

_He told me he admired me for being…well, me!_ She thought to herself. _We actually had a conversation where I didn't do all the talking! _For some reason, her heart seemed buoyant, and she fairly skipped all the way back to the inn, the salty air that so righteously annoyed her hung around her and clung to her, yet she could care less. She felt so _happy!_

'_But why do you feel so happy?'_ said the small, nagging voice in her head.

_Because I was able to have a deep conversation with Vincent! How many times does he open up to people?_

'_Why would this make you happy? Shouldn't you be worried about Cloud's feelings right now?'_

_Who cares about Cloud?_

'_Who cares about Vincent?'_

_I do!_

She stopped right outside the inn, her hand still on the door handle. She had been so delighted about Vincent that she had not stopped to wonder why. She just assumed it was the way she was supposed to feel, without questioning herself.

She could hear the voice in the back of her head chuckling. _'Finally admitting it, eh?'_ It grew silent and Tifa was left to her own thoughts and questions.

"I…I love…Vincent…?" Saying it aloud seemed to taunt her, to surround her, as if even thinking it was a sin. She had never thought herself in love with any one but Cloud, but now that she stood rooted to the spot, all her thoughts on Vincent, she wondered if it were really true. "Is it really possible?" Suddenly, something occurred to her. _Why did he talk to me so much? Red and I are the only people that really talked to him. Why does he talk to me and not Yuffie, or Cid, or Barret…_

'_OK, you admitted it, but don't get your hopes up, Tifa. Not just yet.'_

There it was again. _What do you mean?_ she asked angrily. _Isn't there a chance he may feel the same about me?_

'_You said that about Cloud, too.' _The reasoning behind this shocked Tifa, and before she could allow the tears to fall she shook her head and wretched open the door.

Cloud was no where in sight, and neither was Barret and Yuffie, who had brought herself with them to Costa del Sol to pick a few more pockets and gain one more chance of robbing them of their materia. Of course, they kept their eyes on her, and she had no such luck, finally agreeing to return to Wutai when the three Avalanche members left for Junon.

She made her way to her room, whom she shared with Yuffie, who, sure enough, was fast asleep, strewn on her bed in her clothes, snoring slightly. Tifa couldn't help but giggle at Yuffie's odd sleeping position, her arms and legs dangling off the sides of her bed at different angles as she lay across the middle.

She threw herself on her own bed, too tired and deep in thought that she did not even change. _Does he really care for me, or am I just a giddy little girl with a crush?_ She fell into a troubled slumber, and slept through the rest of the night, unaware of the red eyes watching over her from the window outside until sunrise, when they vanished from view.

"What do you mean 'he's gone'!" Tifa fairly screamed as she inquired a scared Yuffie and a reproachful Cloud. Tifa had moments before come down for coffee to discover the group huddled at a table, discussing reasons why Vincent had left so suddenly. "You mean none of you know where he is?"

Cloud suddenly stood up, his face in anger and frustration, and, if possible, jealousy. "Why do _you_ care so much about where Vincent is, Tifa?" he asked harshly.

Tifa was taken aback by Cloud's usual tactlessness, but she could not think of how to reply. She gathered her composure and stared him in the eye. "Since when did _you_ care," she shouted, imitating him, "about what I think?" Cloud looked as if he had been slapped in the face, and she knew thoughts of their argument yesterday were running fresh through his mind.

"Because you are my friend!" Tifa winced slightly at how he said 'friend', and she was certain that he would hold that against her for some time.

She put her hands on her hips, her lips pursued. "So you're the only one that can be my friend? I can't be friends with Vincent, or Barret, or Yuffie or any one else, is that right?" Cloud swelled up in anger and left, slamming the inn door as he strolled onto the streets of the city.

She sighed, sitting down besides Yuffie. "Sorry 'bout that Yuff," she muttered. "It's just Cloud has been on my nerves a lot lately."

Yuffie relaxed, but then narrowed her eyes at Tifa. "Why _do_ you care about finding Vincent so much?" she asked shrewdly. Tifa threw up her hands in frustration and got up quickly to make her coffee.

_I'll just have to find him on my own, then_, she thought angrily. _If no one else wants to help me, fine, but I can't lose someone like Vincent, he may have been passionless at times, but he did open up a little, and he was always a reassuring presence._

'_Anything else you want to add to that?'_

_Not now…_Tifa locked herself away in the hotel room, refusing to speak to anyone but her roommate until their ship arrived. They silently made their way to the docks a few days later and bid Yuffie a morbid farewell as they boarded their ship to the other continent.

Tifa was staring out into the vast ocean around her, reminding her forcefully of Vincent's old habit and pastime of thinking distantly. She did not notice as Cloud came next to her until he stood beside her, the scent she used to dream about now drove her to the brink of insanity.

He placed an arm around her and leaned his head onto hers, but she knew he only felt their relationship as that of a sibling watching his younger sister. She tried feebly to shrug off his arm, but he removed it on his own, knowing she felt resent and hatred toward him.

"Tifa…you've been acting very odd lately," he said slowly, his head still laying on hers as he traced her gaze to the waning sun. "You're growing quiet and sulky, like…" His voice trailed off, yet Tifa knew he meant Vincent.

"Cloud…" she mumbled softly and quietly. He turned his gaze on her and she looked up with him, resent and sadness swimming in her eyes. "Please, I just want to think right now."

Cloud bowed his head slightly. "Oh." He made his way back inside, turning around slightly when he reached the door. "Tifa, remember…you have friends if you need to talk about…anything." He left without another word, to Tifa's pleasure and grief.

"Why did you have to leave…?" she whispered into the wind, the calm ocean beneath her catching her tears as she leaned over the side, sobbing into her hands.

A/N: Ok, I forgot to mention when people start hearing voices, they're not going loco, they're just chatting with their subconscious (I know, weird, but in Vincent's case it would be his demon counterparts) So whenever something appears like _'this'_ with the '' marks, then that's their subconscious. Just thought I'd fill you in. Ok, nothing slow chapter, next one, guess who Tifa meets up with? Hehe, not hard to guess...


	3. Vincent's Return

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to FFVII nor any of their characters

Chapter 3

The sea voyage was uneventful without the ever so hyper Yuffie. Even Barret's rowdy and harsh mood seemed to have been engulfed in dread and anticipation. Tifa had been mostly sleeping in her own cabin for the two day cruise, careful to avoid a stressful Cloud and a moody Barret. She gazed dreamily up at the ceiling, and the only thing that swam through her mind was Vincent.

She had given great thought to their previous, and possibly last, conversation. She had wished to learn more about the mysterious and lonely man, but she suspected she would either have to return to Nibelheim, the earth-bound hell that held horrific memories for her, and confront Vincent in his slumbering coffin, or simply forget and live her life.

She doubted she would get through the week.

The quiet, nagging voice in the back of her mind seemed to whisper things into her mind, yet she could not make them out. She wanted to know what to do, what to say, how to live; but it was all in vain. No one would tell her how to live her life.

_I can't go back to Nibelheim, after my father and friends, after Sephiroth destroyed it all…But how can I live on so empty like this? Vincent made me feel needed, responsible. Cloud makes me only his toy, his walking stick. What should I do?_

_'What your heart says.'_

Such simple advice, but it bewildered her even more. Her heart was so tangled up in Cloud's rejection and her undiscovered fancy to Vincent that she was in no condition to think.

"I miss you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks had passed, and Tifa was on her last frayed nerves. She had reopened a small bar in Kalm, and in tribute to Aeris, christened it 'The Flower Haven'. She had to deal with many drunkards that wandered in late at night, but Barret's occasionally visits had given the bar a pretty solid reputation that showed they had no tolerance for trouble.

Tifa was leaning wearily on the bar counter; it had been a slow day. The dull, gray rain poured outside her window, casting an ominous and depressing shadow upon the pub. She sighed heavily and began to clean shot-glasses that lay unused that day on the display shelf, turning her back upon the entrance.

She had not given Vincent much thought since her return to Junon, the port city where she, Cloud and Barret had gone their separate ways. Cloud now ironically worked for Shinra under Reeve, otherwise known to them as the infamous Cait Sith, as a military leader and one of the top Organization Leaders commanding it. Barret had taken Marlene with him to Midgar as well, and ran into Elmyra, Aeris's foster mother.

Though they repeatedly told her they had no romantic relationship, they lived together in Midgar and Corel, visiting back and forth when the other became dull and bleak. It appears Marlene had taken a liking to this motherly figure when she had been placed in her care long ago, and was happy to have her around, devoid of a mother herself.

The bell above the door rang as it swung open, and Tifa turned around to find a customer walk up to one of the booths and slouch lazily into it. From her view, he was a man wearing all white and black, a large, silver cloak wrapped around his shoulders, and his long, rich, dark hair was held in a ponytail that hung down to the middle of his broad back. She was instantly reminded of an old adversary, but pushed that thought away from her. Besides, Sephiroth never had his silver hair tied into a ponytail.

She walked up to him and saw he was reading a small, black, leather-bound book, and did not look up at her as she approached.

"What'll it be?" she asked in a false cheeriness, a pad in one hand and a pen in the other.

The man continued reading for a moment before turning up to her, his blue eyes looking into her own. She noticed half his lower face was covered by a black scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. _Sure feels like winter more now every day,_ she thought.

"I'll take a cold glass of water and a bowl of your special," he said stiffly.

She wrote down his order and gave a small nod and a smile before turning back to the kitchen, where her chief, Jean, was lightly dozing off, arm propped against the counter as his head lay lazily in it.

"Wake up, Jean, we have an order," she said loudly, ripping off the paper and placing it in front of him. He jumped with a started and a muttered apology that she shrugged off and turned to get a glass. _Such a strange man…Why did he order just soup and water on a day like this?_

She shrugged and filled the glass with ice-cold water, slowly making her way from the back to discover the man had moved to the bar counter, idly looking at the shot-glasses lined up one next to another. He turned his head slightly as she walked behind the counter, sliding him his drink.

"Interesting collection," he said softly, nodding his head toward the shelves. "I have never seen so many variants." He looked down and continued his read, though Tifa merely gawked at him for a second. He looked so much like Sephiroth, and sounded so familiar, too…

"Miss? Where is my soup?" he asked suddenly, and she became away Jean had rung the order bell several times and was now shouting at her from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, rushing out with the steaming bowl. Of course, luck twisted against her and she slipped on the wet floor as she ran to the customer, dropping the bowl on the ground and falling on her back. She braced herself for the fall…

…and it never came.

The man had caught her before she fell onto broken shards of porcelain and burning chunks of soup, but when she gasped, it was not in horror at her mistake, it was surprise of the man's arm.

He had caught her back with his left arm, and the metallic claw was gleaming neatly, which had been hidden carefully in his cloak. Seeing no other way to save her, Vincent had lunged at her with his claw, catching her.

"Vincent…!" she gasped in shock. "Bu…but, but why? What are _you_ doing here?" She seemed as though she would faint any moment, as Vincent brought her to her feet. Jean had rushed out of the kitchen when he heard the crash, and shook his head slightly at the ruined dish as he went to fetch a dustpan and mop.

"Hello to you as well. Can I not check up on my friend every now and then?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in question.

She stuttered for a moment, breathed deeply, gathered her composure and replied shakily, "Why did you leave so suddenly? And why did you show up now?" She swayed slightly and she grasped the counter for her support.

She suddenly felt Vincent's guiding arm wrap around her as she led her to a booth, gently allowing her to slide in and watched in mild surprise as he sat across from her, his blue eyes now slowly shifting back to the blood-red. "I am here because I grew…worried about you. I had not hoped my departure would have been as devastating as it went."

"Of course I was devastated, Vincent!" screamed Tifa, and Jean knocked the pail of water on the ground with his mop in surprise and cursed loudly. She ignored him and continued on. "Damnit Vincent, you just up and took off without a single good-bye, or even just a simple note…" She began to feel the tears travel down her flushed cheeks, adverting her eyes to the table. She jumped in fear and astonishment as Vincent wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He got up from his seat, flung off his silver cape to reveal his usual attire, and sat besides her. "I did not want to argue with you about my leaving. I felt that if I allowed myself to talk to you once more, then I would be compelled to see you through to your destination, and I would probably remain there as well." He shook his head sadly. "In the end, I removed myself from my coffin and became a wandering man, doing silent, yet benevolent deeds for those I met along my lone travels. However…" His voice trailed off and she turned toward him, staring into those dead, desolate eyes.

And she could bear her anguish no longer.

She threw herself into his chest, and she could feel him stiffen in surprise. She lightly pounded the bottom of her fists into his chest as she sobbed, gasping, "You bastard, do you realize how much we worried about you? How much _I_ worried about you? Do you even care?" She slowly began to quiet her sobs, and Jean hastily and stealthily crept to the bar door, flipped the 'Open' sign over and left, quietly shutting the door.

She did not move from her position, and suddenly felt Vincent's claw smooth her hair gently. The feeling sent shivers through her spine, and she grasped his black shirt in her fists as she pulled herself closer into him. "I missed you so much, I only had Cloud and Barret with me…"

"What do you think made me return? To check up on everything?" He looked down upon her, his deep eyes waiting for her response, but she smiled slightly into his chest, not looking up.

"You could have just said you missed me, too," she said jokingly.

"I missed you too, Tifa." She looked up in surprise, not realizing Vincent would take her jest seriously. Of course, she had hoped…

She gave him a genuine smile, one that crept up slowly and flashed into a sincere and loving smile, and her face seemed to glow. She rested her weary head into him again, sliding her head against his broad chest until she became comfortable. In a few silent moments, she fell into a dreamless sleep in Vincent's arms.

A/N: Awww, so cuuttee! I recently got hooked on Tifa/Vincent (Ticent, Vifa, whatever) so I really enjoyed writing this one. Vincent does talk a little much but I guess he's just warming up to Tifa. Please leave reviews!


	4. Tifa's Lust

Chapter 4

Vincent gazed down at the beautiful girl in his arms that had so willingly given herself to him. He had been mildly and pleasantly surprised that she had missed him, but was completely baffled why she seemed so shattered yet taken by him. What made her weep for him like she did? In the back of his mind, he could hear the chuckling of his demon counterparts, quietly relishing the scene of human display in front of them.

_I mustn't leave her in this tavern, people could ask odd questions if they saw her through the window with…me._ He gently picked her up in his arms, and she sighed into his chest, breathing deeply in her sleep. A single strand of hair obscured her face, yet he found no flaw in her features. To him, she seemed perfect.

He made his way to the back and up the stairs after the kitchen, taking her to her small yet cozy home on the story above. He gently nudged open the unlocked door to reveal a finely decorated and furnished wooden room, complete with even a couch in front of the fireplace.

He gently laid her on the furniture and made his way to the small, tiled kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee. As he drank deeply from his saucer as he studied the house.

It was a standard home, with two room and one bathroom. It was cozy enough, and kept the warmth in and the cool air out. Two windows stood on either end of the fireplace, facing outward onto the damp street, and he could imagine the rays of light flooding the room in the timber house. He smiled slightly to himself and finished his drink, gently setting it down on the table in the small dining room connecting the kitchen and living room. He made his way slowly into the living room and looked at Tifa for a moment, his face blank but his mind racing.

_Should I stay here or leave? If I leave, I should wake her up…but then she'd convince me to stay. If I did stay I might be tempted into doing something, and I don't want to take advantage of her when she's vulnerable in this depression._ He turned to leave, quietly opening the door when he heard Tifa moan softly from behind him. He turned around slowly and saw her raise her head limply as she stretched, her drowsy eyes on Vincent.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly, getting up to lay on her stomach. "Are you leaving again?"

Vincent shook his head, keeping his face straight. "I…intended on staying and cleaning the bar slightly while you slept. My apologies if I woke you, I had thought better to allow you to sleep."

Tifa laughed slightly and made her way to Vincent and embraced him. "You're too much of a gentleman. Does it make you uncomfortable being alone with me in my apartment?" she asked, lifting her head to stare into his red eyes.

"I thought it not…courteous to stay uninvited in a woman's home."

Tifa gave another laugh and took him by his hand, guiding him to one of the back rooms. He did not try convincingly to escape her hold, and was privately enjoying the feel of her hand on his. She led him into a bedroom and closed the door silently behind her, and before he knew what had happened, she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him.

Their lips slid against each others as they carried their passionate kiss to the bed. They fell together in a crumpled heap, not giving thought to anything but each other. Vincent slowly relaxed his suddenly tensed body, and Tifa felt him finally succumb to her.

She broke the kiss and gazed at him lovingly for a few moments, breathing heavily. His eyes remained closed, and his breathing was not any lighter. "You're invited to stay," she said playfully. "Come on, you can sleep here tonight."

Vincent's eyes slowly opened and he looked at her meaningfully. "But Tifa," he started, not taking his eyes off her, "I already have a room at an inn…"

"Would you rather us stay in a hotel room together?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Vincent shook his head slightly, and tried again. "I don't want to seem as if I am forcing you…"

"You're not."

"…into something you might regret doing later," he finished, as if Tifa had not spoken. "I don't want you to feel pressured…"

Tifa now suddenly grew angry, sitting up slightly. "Damnit Vincent! I just want to sleep with you! Can't you just stop thinking for one night and stop making excuses? If you really cared about me, you wouldn't mind either!" Her eyes held a terrifying look, and she contorted her face into the most intimidating one she could muster.

Vincent, however, appeared unaffected, unruffled. It seemed as though, for a moment, he would say something, but she was caught off guard as he pressed his lips against hers once more and wrapped his strong arms around her. She resisted feebly, savoring the taste of his lips and brought her arms around his neck, letting his hair down and brushing her hand through it. Vincent brought his hands underneath her shirt and massaged her bare back with his hands, his human hand rough yet gentle, and his metallic claw smooth and cool, sending chills pleasantly through her body.

When they broke apart at what seemed hours later, Tifa tried to look angry with him. It must not have been successful, for Vincent's suave expression slipped into a small smile. "You cheated," she said, pouting. "You weren't supposed to kiss me."

He caressed the line of her jaw with the tip of his claw. She moaned slightly and his smile became more apparent. "You welcomed it, though." He removed his claw from her and started to rub her back again. "However, though I must admit I, too, am relishing this, it seems as though we are moving too quickly, Tifa."

She smiled and said, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me again." He happily obliged, and when they finally split apart, she snuggled up against his broad chest, sighed happily and fell asleep.


	5. Tending the Shop

Chapter 5

Tifa awoke and longed to smell Vincent's scent, but as she made to rub his broad chest she was met with pillows and bed sheets. She gave a cry of disappointment and shock and looked wildly around for a moment, hoping Vincent was still here. After searching her entire apartment, she could not find him, but she noticed the warm cup of coffee, the daily newspaper and a plate of eggs and bacon resting on the table.

_He must still be here!_ she thought happily. She walked downstairs to her bar and found Vincent, his sleeves rolled up and his cloak and steel-covered boots forgotten behind the bar as he scrubbed table after table with an apron wrapped around his waist. Jean was happily humming in the back as he made an assortment of drinks in preparation for today's customers.

"Vincent!" she cried out, running up to him and embracing him. She pulled back and looked up at him. "What are you doing? How come you're up so early?"

Vincent placed down the rag he carried in his claw and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and gently rocking back and forth. Tifa sighed and closed her eyes dreamily, resting her head on Vincent and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You still haven't answered my question. Are you really that desperate to get away from me that you'll clean tables?"

Vincent chuckled, and she opened her eyes in surprise. Never before had she heard Vincent laugh, nor seen him grin, yet he did both clearly now. "As I told you before at our last encounter, there are many features about me that are…different." His eyes suddenly flickered back to his usual emptiness for a moment, and his smile faltered, but he recovered almost instantly. "I do not need sleep nearly as often as most people, so I decided that instead of just laying awake, I should do something helpful for you. Since you were going to need to eat something, I made you breakfast and came down here to find Jean already doing his job. He told me if I needed something to keep me busy I could kelp him spruce up the place a bit." He shrugged and lowered his forehead onto her head. "I'm not desperate to get away from you, I just wanted to help you."

"Don't you scare me like that again, Vincent! I thought you had gone off and left me again!" she cried angrily, trying to tell herself that she was annoyed when she was too busy enjoying how his hand was rubbing the back of her neck.

"I apologize," he said lightly, and he stopped caressing her, turning back to continue to work.

She instantly felt guilty and embraced him from behind, pressing her face into his back. "I didn't mean to get upset, Vincent," she explained. "It's just I don't want to lose something this meaningful to me again…"

Vincent instantly registered she meant Cloud's rejection, and he knew he could never follow the same path. _I care about her as much as I did Lucrecia, maybe even more…_

**Wow, Valentine is showing some emotion towards this unworthy, human girl. I am disappointed deeply, Valentine. **Chaos's deep growl rung through his head and he tried to shut out all his thoughts, turning around to hug Tifa and kiss her soft hair soothingly.

"You won't lose me," he whispered into her ear, his eyes closed. "Not until death do we part…" The vow of marriage seemed to faze her, and he was stunned he had said such a thing. _Did I really just say that?_ he thought.

_Did he really just say that? Oh my god…!_ Tifa seemed to practically radiate with happiness and passionately kissed him, letting her hands glide under his shirt and smoothly stroke his back. He shivered in delight, but she could feel areas of skin that had been opened and cured several times, and she comprehended half of his back was covered in…

"…scars?" she whispered aloud, timidly. Vincent's eyes opened and she realized she had spoken aloud, and blushed. "I'm sorry, I just felt…"

He visibly softened, and she could feel his claw brushing against her skin again. She shivered and moaned, clutching his back in pleasure and joy. She had been in so much of a hurry she had forgotten that she had no bra. However, this suited her fine, as she did not want it to disrupt Vincent from his activities.

Jean was smiling slightly from the back as he brought a new bag of ice from the back and slammed it into the counter, looking up. "Yo, lovebirds, we gotta open in ten minutes! Let's go! You can make out somewhere private later." He chuckled slightly and turned away, giving Tifa time to gain control over her face which had grown scarlet in embarrassment.

"He…he's r-right, Vincent…We should probably finished this somewhere more…private." Vincent's smile merely grew more pronounced as he allowed his claw to smoothly and gently slide down her back, tickling her and throwing her into a state of ecstasy.

"Private, hm?" The look in his eye told her he knew what she planned. Her reddened face glowed even more as she looked at her feet. "Very well, we should hurry and finish cleaning up."

The rest of the time was uneventful, and business was slow for a while as they waited for the early morning fog to clear up. Of course, this fog didn't stop their usual clients, so Tifa was preoccupied with customers while Vincent was aimlessly cleaning tables and plates, lounging behind the bar.

_I wish I didn't have to work today,_ Tifa thought, as she smiled automatically at two men walking in from the waning fog. _Then maybe Vincent and I…_Her happy and pleasant thoughts were interrupted when she realized the men had stopped in their tracks, staring at her.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Tifa and one of the men, a red-headed man with shades, cried at the same time. Vincent suddenly straightened up, grabbing his gun from behind the bar and sliding it into his holster, covering both it and his claw in his cloak. He recognized the man's profile, but the suits had told him it all when they had walked in.

Black shades, dark, navy suits and the air of superiority, these were the notorious Turks, though on a more personal level, known as Rude and Reno. Vincent's eyes suddenly flickered back to emptiness, throwing on his mask. He silently strode to Tifa, his eyes on the startled Turks.

"Vampy and Ms. Boobs in the same place?" cried Reno, almost falling in surprise. "Never thought I'd see the day…Now don't point that thing at me!" he cried indignantly as Vincent drew his gun, the powerful Death Penalty, in a flash. Reno held up his hands carefree, still holding his nightstick. "We didn't mean to cause trouble. Damn, didn't know you were still even alive. We just wanted a mug of coffee, a few hours and a quiet place to talk. We _are_ paying customers you know, so I would _greatly_ appreciate it if you quit POINTING THAT FUCKING GUN AT ME!" Reno shouted the last six words, and Vincent almost winced at Reno's poor, but typical, mannerism. He spun about and strutted to an empty booth, followed by Rude, and they both threw themselves on either side, deep in conversation.

Vincent lowered his gun cautiously, his eyes still on Reno, but raised it in an instant when Reno lifted his hand. "Look, I told you I'm not gonna jump you," he cried out. "Now can we _please_ have a fuckin' cup of fuckin' coffee? Black, please, extra sugar, light on the cream," he added, turning back to Rude.

"Such a strange pair," Vincent whispered so only Tifa could hear him. She giggled and spun on her heel, heading back toward a stunned and confused Jean with the order. Vincent slowly followed, careful of the Shinra lapdogs.

The Turks had fallen in status since the death of almost every Shinra Corporate leader (besides the well known and well loved Cait Sith, a.k.a. Reeve) and had been less and less on the news as a result. Though they were mentioned somewhat, it was usually about either the disappearance or death of a member. It seemed as though the once feared mercenaries and hitmen of Shinra were falling rapidly.

"Maybe they're wondering what profession to venture into next…?" wondered Vincent aloud when he returned to his bar, his hands upon the counter as he thought silently to himself. Tifa strolled up to him, placing her hand on his.

"Maybe. They don't seem all that bad, they were just doing their job. We got in the way and they were forced to fight us."

Vincent shook his head slightly. "Still, they had no right to do, if I am not mistaken, what they did in Midgar…" Vincent realized instantly that Tifa's mood had shifted, though she tried her best to mask it. However, he could feel her hand turn cold and shiver slightly in memory. "I apologize, Tifa. I had not thought about what I said…"

Tifa gave a watery chuckle, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't apologize, Vincent. You weren't there, so you didn't know…" Her voice trailed off and she flashed him a strained smile, but his ruby eyes stared at her. She sighed and said, "Don't worry about it. If I have learned one thing from you, it is not to dwell on the past."

"How do you figure that?" Vincent asked curiously, knowing he was being led on, but played his part.

"Though I am _greatly_ fascinated by your character," she stood straight and kissed him lightly. "I don't want to end up a sulking goth, and I certainly like my eye color."

Vincent laughed sarcastically, pushing her away from him in mocking anger. She merely smiled, a genuine one, and rushed to the back to pick up an order. He sighed and resumed to cleaning the shot-glasses on the top shelf that Tifa could never reach. _How she got them up there, I'll never know,_ he thought to himself, and he could hear Chaos chuckling in the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reno, we _have_ to get this one done, or else the Turks are history," stressed Rude, who helped himself to a packet of sugar that he dumped carefully into his coffee. "You should know how dangerous it is, you can't be so lenient and carefree."

"Since when did you become so freaking talkative?" asked Reno, kicking his feet up onto the booth and resting against the wall. Rude simply frowned.

"Just be careful."

Reno turned to him, a toothpick protruding from his mouth as his sunglasses lay on his blazing hair. He grinned and propped his hands behind his head. "Aren't I always?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tifa watched nervously as the Turks left, and she could not help feel it too much of a coincidence that they had happened upon this particular tavern amiss much competition. She glanced at Vincent as she grabbed the saucers they left on the table, and his expression told her he felt the same way.

Tifa was halfway back to the kitchen when the door flung open again and a shriek came from the doorway. Tifa cursed profusely when she had broken the dishes. She turned to the new customer and gasped in surprise when she saw none other than Yuffie Kisaragi, looking wild and pointing her thin, tanned finger at Tifa.

"I _knew_ you and Vinnie were together!" she cried happily, jumping up and down with such enthusiasm that Vincent threw down his cleaning cloth (a lighter term for the rag he carried) turned his back on the door and shook his head and disbelief.

_First I watch her die, then I get these things in me, now Yuffie shows up while I'm wearing an apron. God must really have it in for me…_His humorous thoughts were interrupted by the door bell chiming again and he heard several feet shuffle in. He placed his temple in his hand. _The entire group…? He _does_ hate me._

Tifa was stunned as she watched member after member of the old party file into the modestly small bar. She then squealed in happiness and threw herself into Yuffie, embracing her like a long lost sister as they both jumped up and down excitedly. Cloud, who came in right after Yuffie, shook his head and smiled, turning toward the dark figure behind the counter.

"Vincent? Is that you?" he called, and Vincent ripped the apron from him, dropped it on the ground and turned toward Vincent, his face unreadable again. However, he was personally thankful he still retained his cloak from his earlier encounter with the Turks.

He nodded and made his way from the back, standing behind Tifa, who had brought herself back from the wild embrace. Cloud looked at Tifa, then at Vincent behind her, and obviously at a lose for words, merely scratched the side of his face in bewilderment. However, Cid was not so tactful.

"Holy shit Tifa! You dating Vampire boy?" he shouted. Vincent almost winced again by being called a 'vampire' for the second time that day. Cloud suddenly straightened up and Yuffie actually leaned closer, afraid she might not hear something. Tifa, however, merely blushed and looked down, smiling.

Vincent placed his hand on her shoulder and gave half a shrug, and she turned to him and hugged him. The others stood dumbstruck, and Tifa, flushed in the cheeks slightly, asked, "Does that answer your question?" Some roared with laughter, Barret the loudest of them, while Yuffie was being…well, Yuffie, goggling at them with her jaw on the ground. Cloud seemed unusually quiet and Red XIII exchanged a knowledgeable glance with Vincent, though Tifa pretended not to notice. "What do you all say to a few drinks? I want to hear why you all suddenly show up on my doorstep." They all looked at each other, and Tifa could see curiosity in their eyes, but they all shrugged and grinned, eager to accept Tifa on her hospitality.

Vincent, however, hung back as they made their way to the bar, merrily laughing. He kept his eyes focused on one spot, the edge of the glass that bore the name 'The Flower Haven', Vincent could make out the slightest edge of a dark navy suit. _So it wasn't just coincidence,_ he thought.

**You going to let me kill them?**chided Chaos. **Or are you going to let them think they are superior?**

_Sometimes, the best way to come on top of a situation is to let your opponent believe they are. But be ready Chaos, I believe I shall be calling on you soon._ He could feel Chaos's anticipation, but he fully hoped that it would not resort to anything past his gun and claw.


	6. Turk Invasion

Chapter 6

Reno held his breath for a moment believing Vampy had spotted him, but the next second he breathed in relief when he turned away. "Good, they're all in there," he whispered, and Rude and Elena, who had joined them outside, nodded silently.

"Do you think this Vincent thing will screw everything up?" Elena asked, cocking her head to the side. Reno shook his head.

"Not sure, but we can't fuck this up or we'll lose everything" He turned to her. "Said he'd pay us any thing we wanted, but," he looked to Rude, who lowered his head so he could see his eyes over his shades. They flashed him a look of disapproval. "let's just be careful, OK?" he finished, and Elena nodded, unaware of the glance they exchanged.

"Right," she said. "Now how do you intend we get her?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what brings you all to Kalm?" Tifa asked excited, as she turned to fill Yuffie's glass with hesitation.

"God dammit, Tifa!" cried Yuffie. "I'm old enough to drink!" She swiped the bottle from her and filled her glass heatedly, thrusting the beer back at Tifa.

Tifa put her hands on her hips and, hopefully, an irritated expression on her face. "And exactly how old are you now, Yuffie?" she asked, as Vincent reached forward to take the bottle.

Yuffie raised her glass, her face glowing. "Eighteen! Cheers!" she downed the drink in one gulp, and Cid and Barret roared with laughter, lifting their own mugs and drinking simultaneously. Tifa shook her head and said, "That's still underage, Yuffie! We're not in Wutai anymore!"

"Thank god!" she cried, causing the others to laugh as she eagerly reached forward to retrieve more from Vincent. He gazed at Tifa uncertainly, waiting for her response.. She sighed and smiled, and the group cheered as she took the alcohol from Vincent and poured them all drink.

"So, without any more interruptions, what are you all doing here?" She turned to Cloud, and met his eyes though she knew she shouldn't. She could feel the familiar sting in her eyes but before the tears could start, she felt Vincent grasp her hand, and she smiled inwardly. _I'm glad Vincent's here,_ she thought.

Cloud's eyes turned away and he shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, Tifa…" He turned toward the others, who wore similar expressions on their face. All except Yuffie, who eager kept drinking, and said, "We came because we got an invitation from you to come down here."

Tifa turned her head to Vincent in confusion, and he shook his head. "Not my doing." Tifa looked back at Cloud.

"We didn't send an invitation."

"Then who…?"

Cloud was interrupted as the glass shattered, and they all threw themselves behind the bar or on the ground. Elena stood in front of the bar, a gun in her hand as she fired round after round, breaking bottles and destroying the bar. Jean ducked quickly into the kitchen, and they could hear the clutter of pots and pans as he tried moving low to safety.

"What the fuck!" cried Cid, and he stood up with his spear, cigarette falling from his mouth. "You blondie bitch, you just wasted gallons of good beer. You asshole!" He charged Elena with remarkable speed, but was caught off-guard as Rude flew from atop, swinging from above and kicking Cid in the chest.

He flew back and landed in a heap on a table, collapsing under the force of Cid's moving body. "Cid!" shouted Cloud, and he stood up, extending his arm. Suddenly the room filled with small, glowing spheres, and Rude and Elena stood back to back, looking around uncertainly.

"Damnit, I hate this one!" shrieked Elena, as Flare activated and showered them in a massive field of flame.

"Cloud, be careful!" warned Tifa, standing up. "You'll burn the bar!"

Cloud turned to her for a moment, his Mako eyes reflecting the blaze and she gasped in reminiscence as he turned away. It had been the first time she had truly taken in the color of his eye since their argument. _But…Vincent…!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

At first she thought it Vincent, and tried to gently push him off, but when it forcefully tugged her backwards, she turned about wildly to find her face inches from Reno, a sly grin on his face.

She screamed and attempted to attack, but she suddenly became drowsy, and he held up a green materia. _Damn Sleep…_she thought before she collapsed in his arms.

Vincent had looked up when his acute hearing had heard the screamed over the sound of the bar collapsing and the crackling of the fire. He immediately withdrew his gun, pointing it at Reno, but when he lifted his electric nightstick menacingly close to her head, he lowered his weapon. _I can't risk hurting her,_ he thought.

**Then let me at him.**

_You wouldn't do any better, Chaos. None of you would. He'd have killed her before you reached him. Don't forget, he's a Turk, too, and regardless of his false clumsiness he has the instincts passed on with our training. _Chaos and his alternative demons growled in defeat, and he sheathed his gun.

Reno smiled and suddenly jumped back, taking the unconscious Tifa with him. Vincent gave him one second, then leapt up and followed them, his cloak flying behind him. _They'll have taken her through the back door, and use the alleyways and roof as a way to maintain secrecy if they don't use a car. I doubt they would, they know I'm faster than that._ Vincent's old mannerism came back, his eyes flashing into their dullness as he practically flew through the door. Sure enough, he could hear Reno's footfalls heading toward the alleyways, not the streets.

He took off, making sure to keep his distance, as not to jeopardize Tifa's safety. _What did they want with her?_ he asked himself silently. He was met with silence, but he pondered answers in his head. He suddenly realized the footsteps had stopped, leaving Vincent in utter silence. _Damn! He knows I'm following him. I guess I have to…_

Vincent stood still, straightening himself. His put one arm on his shoulder and gracefully removed his cloak with one swing of his frail-looking arm. He suddenly clenched his fists and crouched slightly as he felt his body tear open. He dropped to one knee, his gauntlet crushing the ground beneath it as he watched the metal claw turn into a purple forearm, ending in black, razor sharp ends. He felt his incisors grown into fangs painfully, and he felt as if two swords were stabbing through his head as his vision slowly blurred and changed.

He was no longer human, if he ever was. His vision was animal-like, as was his instincts, but his control over Galian mingled the power of the beast with the intelligence of a trained killer; a deadly and devastating combination.

He raised his nose to the air, taking in a light breath. He instantly caught Tifa's faint perfume and her heavy aroma, but could not detect Reno's.

_The bastard knew I would come out, he covered his scent quickly,_ Galian realized. He snarled slightly, and took in a deeper breath. _But he can't hide hers._ He leapt into the air, bounding against a stone wall in the alleyway. He dug his claws in deep and was suspended sideways, his red mane swaying slightly. He shot from the wall with amazing speed toward another alleyway. Galian heard the sounds of rapid and frantic feet pounding against the ground as Reno ran, and he sneered in satisfaction. _Here I come, pretty boy._

A/N: Ok, Sorry it took a bit but I got Chapter 4 - 6 done with a plot forming, so that shouldn't be too bad. I really tried to keep the Turks in character, which wasn't too hard for Reno but the other two were a bit off I guess. Please R&R, next chapter coming soon, Reno vs. Valentine!


	7. Gems and Jewels

A/N: Alright, here it is! Chapter 7 up and at 'em. Now, I do get a lot of fighting into here, and a surprise twists of sorts (not a good one, but it makes the battles last a little longer). I'm kinda feeling bad because I didn't really characterize Galian Beast, buuuttt it's bout 3 in the morning here and I'm to lazy to fix it.Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Flower Girl Aerith & BabyGurl278: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it 

CloudLov3r: Yes I know, Vincent with an apron is outa character (I didn't mean those funky old ones, the waist ones waiters and waitresses wear). Anyhow, I'm also sad that I rushed the relationship build, but I just was getting worried about not forming a plot (and yes Tifa does sound needy, I imagine someone like her would feel vulnerable after her only love refused her). But thanks for the reviews, I'll keep your words in mind! Hope this one is better!

Chapter 7

Cloud stared at the spot where Elena and Rude had been engulfed in the flame, his eyes narrowed. Tifa had tried to say something, but he had paid no attention; he was in a battle right now, and the Turks were not the easiest of foes. He lowered his arm, the materia in his armor gleaming majestically in the passionate flames as they danced and consumed the once modest tavern.

Suddenly the inferno parted in one spot, where the Turks stood, Elena with her arms crossed and Rude with his hands in his pocket. "Damnit!" cried Cloud, reaching around to grab his enormous sword he inherited from Zach. He moved with amazing speed for a human, and much more astounding with that huge sword, but when he swung Rude simply crouched down and avoided it. He leapt up from the spot, his uppercut connecting with Cloud's jaw, and he fell backwards onto the table near a sore Cid.

"Damnit all! Mother-fuckin' jackasses think they can come waltzing in here and tear the place up! I'll teach ya!" Cid struggled to his feet, then held up his hand, two materia placed in between his fingers. He struck out with his hand holding the two orbs and suddenly the entire room started to tremble. "Take this, ya lowlife bastards!"

Suddenly the air seemed to warp around the room, and one by one, comets flew from all directions from seemingly no where. Elena and Rude managed to destroy the first two or three, but were soon bombarded with the meteorites.

Cloud coughed as the dust settled, waving his hand to part the dust. "Damn, Cid, I didn't know you still had Comet on you." Cid merely grinned, but it falter when they saw Elena and Rude weakly stand get on their feet. "They don't know when to quit."

Suddenly Cloud whole body seemed to glow, and his grip tightened on his sword, the Ultima Weapon. "Omnislash!" He lunged at the two with unrivaled speed, slashing several times with blurring speed.

He slid eloquently and dramatically a few feet from where the Turks had landed, thrown up by the sheer power of his attack., his sword out at his side to complete the pose. He grinned and shouldered his blade, turning his head slightly to the defeated enemies, and his eyes grew in surprise.

The Turks were slowly on their feet _yet again_, and Cloud knew that something was wrong. He turned to them, his sword gleaming in the remaining flames as he pointed it toward the two. "How are _you_ two still up? That attack took out Emerald, it should have had no problem with you."

Elena chuckled, and Rude smiled slightly. Elena withdrew a materia from her armband, and Rude drew one from his pocket. It wasn't the usual green, magical materia, or any other identifiable one, for that matter; it was a bright and spectacular white.

Cloud stood dumbfounded, and he wasn't the only one; the entire team stood still, curiosity, realization and several other expressions dotted across their face. "Is that…?"

Elena laughed triumphantly, placing the materia back into her armband as Rude pocketed his again. "According to our sources, this is the materialized materia 'Holy', submerged into the Lifestream for who knows how long. It increases our materia by ten fold, so there's almost no way you can beat us. Even as we're talking, Regen cures all our wounds in a matter of seconds, and Shield makes us practically invulnerable to your weak attacks."

"Still, you shouldn't be able to stand after that attack…"

Rude stepped forward. "Not before, but now our client knew about your attacks, and sent us this…" He opened his navy suit, revealing a dark armor hidden underneath it. "He said it would take most of the damage from any of your limit breaks except the demon's. Still…" He rubbed his chest slightly. "If that was a little of your power, I am glad our client knew what he was doing."

Yuffie hopped over the counter while Barret charged after her. "Who the fuck is this 'client'?" demanded Yuffie, her hand on her shuriken. "And what do you mean 'everyone's limit except the demon's'? Who the hell…" Suddenly she stopped, and turned around madly for Vincent. "Where the fuck…?"

Elena laughed coldly. "We turned his little crush with Lockheart into our advantage. Reno grabbed the girl so Vincent would follow while we distracted everyone." She threw her head up and laughed again.

Rude gave Elena a disgruntled look then turned to the Avalanche members, smirking. "Yes, now let's finish this battle, we have a little something for you." He drew out one hand and lifted it into the air, and suddenly the ground shook as a large, green creature burst through the ground. "This is a little summon that our client gave us. I was surprised it could be sealed within a materia, but I will let you be the first victims of it."

Cloud gasped as he stared up at the new summon, and Yuffie screamed. In front of them stood the giant creature Emerald Weapon. "Now Emerald," commanded Rude, stepping forward. "Show them Air Tame Ultima!" Emerald lifted it's head upwards obediently and suddenly the room turned green, shrouding their visions from anything else.

Cloud instantly felt his body seize up, and felt himself drop to one knee. His arms burned and he suddenly dropped his sword, the hilt around it too hot to grasp. He gasped for air, as he fell to all fours, sweat running down his forehead. He could feel Emerald killing him from the inside out, and no materia he had would be much help against a Weapon contained in concentrated form for long. He bared his teeth, and suddenly felt the weight lift off him, and he felt completely drained of his power.

He looked up weakly to find Elena sneering over his body, covered in cold sweat and blood running from the corner of his mouth. "This was the guy who beat us bad and saved the world?" she asked mockingly, kicking him in the stomach as she folded her arms. "Ha, don't make me laugh." He rolled onto his back, his eyelids growing heavy as he started to succumb to fatigue.

"Wouldn't think of it," Cloud grunted through clenched teeth. He suddenly threw his arm up, and cried, "Full Cure!" He felt his muscles relax, his fatigue lift and his pain abolish. Elena cried out in shock as he leapt up and punched her straight in the jaw, sending her into the ceiling. She fell back with a loud thud and moaned, struggling to get up, then fainted.

Rude stepped back in surprise, only to feel his back press against something hard and heavy. He felt Barret's long, toned arms embrace Rude and crush him, and he cried out in pain. He dropped him, and before he could fall to the floor, Barret unleashed his Limit Break Ungarmax, showering Rude from behind with s fury of bullets. Rude fell to his knees, then onto his face, unconscious, revealing a grinning Barret behind him, gun-arm still smoking.

"Damn tough fight, eh Spike?" he asked, panting, before turning to the others. "Fuckin' dumbasses, why did they have so much goddamn materia on?"

Cloud shook his head, lifting his arm and closing his eyes. He felt a warming sensation run through his body as Phoenix hovered over them, and the others slowly awoke, looking around in confusion. "There," he said, after they all had gotten to their feet. "Now there's no time to waste. Barret, Cid, Cait: Stay here and watch these two. Take any of their materia off them and make sure to keep it out of their grasp; split it between you all. Yuffie and Red," He turned to the two, his face serious. "You two are fastest. We'll try and track down Reno and find out what he's done with Tifa…and Vincent." They both nodded and ran out the back door. Cloud turned back one final time before Barret nodded, and he smiled slightly and took off after the two.

xxxxxxxxx

Galian could hear Reno swear softly as he chased him down. With a majestic leap, he landed in front of Reno, an unconscious Tifa slung over his shoulders. He stopped a few feet away, and lightly set down Tifa, his eyes on Galian. A smile flirted on his lips for a moment, but he withdrew his nightstick and twirled it in his fingers, electricity crackling from the tip.

"So, you came to save your girl," he started, placing one hand in his pocket as he continued to spin his weapon. "I can respect that, but unfortunately this is a mission I _have_ to be serious about. I'm afraid I'm supposed to take your head, Valentine, as well as all your friends'. Nothing personal, Vampy, but this is a big client with a big check." He lifted his nightstick above his head like a chopper, then charged Galian with speed he had never thought the Turk had possessed.

Unfortunately, nothing was faster that Galian at his peak.

He calmly sidestepped it, allowing it to brush his fur as he enjoyed the feeling of the shock tickling him. As Reno's momentum carried him over, Galian spun his forearm around on the spot, catching Reno full in the face. His shades flew off and he stumbled backwards, holding a materia to his broken nose. In an instant it healed and he leapt up, spinning his weapon once again.

Galian yawned and captured the oncoming rod, clasping his hands around on either side. Reno held on with such strength, he actually stopped in mid-air, pushing with all his force against the beast's grip. Galian threw the rod, along with Reno, to the side, smacking him against a brick wall.

Reno dropped his nightstick as Galian advanced toward him, his keen nose sniffing blood and sweat on his victim. _It is time to feed,_ he said, coming out in growls, and as he tilted his head back to lunge at Reno, he looked up, grinning a sheepish grin.

In the palm of his hand was a red materia, one Galian had never seen before. _Did you not retrieve all the summon materia, Vincent? _Galian thought, and he could feel Vincent nod, obviously at a loss for words. He roared and charged, but Reno had activated the materia.

Before Vincent stood Ruby, its body pushing against the thin alleyway walls, and they slowly broke apart against him. Galian leapt back instinctively, but no where was safe. He could not fight Ruby as Galian.

"Now, Valentine," gasped Reno, getting to his feet. He rubbed his jaw and wiped the blood from his face. "This was a gift from our affiliate, specifically concentrated to prevent you from stopping us. Here's a new attack: Ruby! Ultima Lash Cannon!"

Galian watched in horror as Ruby opened its mouth wide, and a section of its chest opened as well. Galian leapt up, only to be pinned to the wall with Ruby's tentacle-like hands. He struggled, but to no avail; only Chaos was strong enough, and he couldn't convert back and forth in time.

Suddenly his vision turned green, and his entire body seemed to slice open. He wished for death over and over, hoping he'd die and wishing he wouldn't. He screamed and howled, and suddenly felt his body fly up.

Opening his eyes weakly, he saw he had reverted back to a human, his tattered cloak beating around him. He tasted blood in his mouth and felt it running into his left eye, obscuring his vision. Ruby raised its arm and brought a whip down upon Vincent's back, causing him to gasp in pain as his cape flew off. It felt to the ground behind him, indented into the concrete as Ruby removed its hand. It opened its mouth once more and fired its final attack, a solid, green blast; Ultima in a focused ball.

Vincent flew against the wall, and as Ultima dissipated, he bowed his head, his bangs covering his face. His bandanna lay on the ground in front of him, as he gazed at it from his embedded position.

"Shit," he heard Reno whisper softly. "I never knew how powerful that would be." He heard Reno walk toward him, and he with all his being he wished he could reach out and attack. _Damn, _he thought. _I couldn't save her, I couldn't even save myself. How weak I've become…_His thoughts were interrupted as Reno's footsteps ceased in front of him. He heard a sigh, and suddenly darkness engulfed him, and he remembered no more.


	8. Demonic Confrontation

Disclaimer: Me no own FFVII. Rights go to who ever the hell made it

A/N: HOLY SHIT almost 1000 hits and 6 reviews! Something doesn't add up here...hmmm...Anyhow, to the people that reviewed, thank you all! Here's the next chapter for you guys, hope it's not too slow, it sort of leads up to the next part of the plot. Heehee, leave some reviews and let me know what you think people!

Desertman: I'm glad you like how I built up the relationship. I know Cloudlov3r can be harsh, but everyone's say is important unless they only use fanfics to intentionally talk shit (and, believe it or not, Cloudlov3r gave me a semi-decent review at the beginning :)

To: Tasukete, random-riter and Silver Valentines (apologizes for any mispellings) thank you for adding me to your story alert lists!  
and To: BabyGurl278, Aerith Flower Girl and Roland Knight (again, my apologizes) for adding me to your faves!  
Sorry for thanking you all too late, I'm stupid and just found out I had a thing called 'Stats' in my member's page lol

Chapter 8

Cloud and the others had rushed as quickly as they could toward the explosion, but stopped in horror as they saw Vincent's tattered body fly into the air. When he fell out of sight, they turned a few more corners and found Vincent on the ground, Ruby slowly fading from sight as Reno whispered something.

It was then Cloud noticed Tifa on the ground, unmoving.

"Tifa!" he cried, and he charged forth with his sword in his hands. Red cried out warning but Yuffie eagerly joined Cloud, anxious to fight and hopefully gain a new, powerful materia.

Reno looked up at Cloud's cry, and he drew his Ruby Summon materia. He raised it in front of him and Cloud, Yuffie and Red (who had followed them grumbling) stopped dead. However, nothing happened.

"Damnit!" Reno cried. "One attack takes _all_ your magic? Why didn't he tell us that?" Reno cried out in shock as Cloud came down upon him, barely able to parry the giant sword with his nightstick. He slid away only to feel Yuffie's sharp shuriken, the Conformer, cut a part of his leg, causing him to drop his weapon.

Grasping his leg painfully, he looked up at a furious Cloud. Panting, he asked, "What happened to those two…Rude and Blondie?"

"Did you really expect them to take on the entire Avalanche group and make it away?" Cloud retorted, snarling. Reno simply bowed his head and shook it.

"I was kinda counting on it. Damn, there goes the Turks." He felt Cloud grab his shirt and throw him up against the wall. He turned away from him and saw Yuffie tending to Vincent and Red blocking off the other way out. "Guess you guys have me covered either way." He turned back to Cloud, who still held him up by his shirt. "Now why am I still conscious?"

"Because we need you to tell us what is happening. How did you all get Weapon Summons and Holy, and who sent you after us?" He raised Reno a little higher. "And what did you do to Tifa and Vincent?"

"Don't worry about Vampy's girlfriend (Cloud's grip around his collar tightened), she's only asleep. As for everything else, no idea."

Cloud stood there for a moment, then dropped Reno. He slid down the wall, his legs propped out in front of him. "What do you mean 'you have no idea'?"

Reno looked up at him, defiance in his vermilion eyes that complimented his auburn hair. "Exactly what the fuck I just said! The guy sent us a check to last us the rest of our lives, said that that was ten percent of our cut if we took out Avalanche and agreed to sustain the falling Turks. Said something about ranking us in honor in a 'New Kingdom' or something of the sorts. Never knew the guy, never seen him, just know he's full of cash and willing to spend it." A stupid grin formed on Reno's face. "Also promised me lots of women, too, if I personally took out Vampy. Never told Blondie that, though…" Reno trailed off, looking away as if in thought.

"We don't have time for this," growled Cloud as Yuffie walked toward him, supporting a weak Vincent. "Tell us where we can find this guy who's out to get us."

"Ever heard of Gaea Cliff?" asked Reno, cocking his head to the side.

"The place…that insufferable mountain," croaked Vincent, before coughing up blood. Yuffie hastily set him down and wiped the blood from his mouth with a handkerchief and petted his head soothingly.

Reno turned from Cloud to Vincent, then back again. "Vamp's right. Gaea Cliff is that place where snow always is falling, right before that hell of a crater. Said to meet our 'associate' there when we finished this little game. Besides that…" Reno shrugged, attempting to stand up. Cloud pointed his sword warningly at him and he slowly slid back down. "So are you assholes actually goin' up there? That place is said to freeze almost anyone in a matter of minutes."

"We've been there before," Cloud said heatedly over Vincent's coughing fit. "We can brave it again. Now, the question is what to do with you…?"

"If I can perhaps interject," spoke Red gruffly, walking toward Cloud. He nodded his head and Red turned to Reno. "We could keep him under Reeve's eyes. Though Shinra is no longer as powerful company as it was, he has an unbound amount of Cait Sith's at his command as well as the guards of his company. Not to mention, he is there boss." Red's mouth seemed to jerk up ever so slightly, hinting at a smile.

"Sure whatever," commented Reno, standing up as Cloud backed away. He brushed off his suit and then looked from Red, who was pondering the ground, to Cloud, who stared furiously at him, to Yuffie, who was carefully healing Vincent's wounds. "Now, you all seem busy, so I'll just…" Suddenly he leapt onto the wall and pushed off, flying above Cloud and Red and taking off down the alley.

A gunshot rung out and Reno fell to the ground, swearing loudly as he clutched his already wounded leg. He turned to see Vincent, shakily holding out his gun, before it dropped from his grasp. Cloud and Red ran after Reno and Vincent collapsed from fatigue, and Yuffie rested him in her lap as she smoothed his dark hair.

"Damnit, Turk," cried Cloud, coming up to Reno and smacking him upside the head with the smooth side of his sword. "Next time you try something like that, we'll make sure you don't swear afterwards."

"Yeah, yeah," Reno said, dismissing Cloud's words with a wave of his hand. "That spunky chick seemed busy too busy fussing over her crush than anything, and he seemed to weak to even hold a gun, so I thought, 'Hey, what the hell!'"

Red shook his head. "I don't doubt for an instant that that was exactly what ran through his mind."

Cloud turn to Yuffie and Red, his face serious as he used his 'leader' voice. "Come on, let's head back. Yuffie, you take Vincent. I'll take Tifa and Red can drag this guy back."

"What do you…?" Reno couldn't finish his sentence before Cloud turned about and pointed the green materia Reno had used on Tifa, and he crumpled onto the ground, snoring loudly.

"That's what I mean," finished Cloud, pocketing the materia and turning to Red. "Let's go."

xxxxXxxxx

Vincent stood alone, only darkness around him. His cloak and bandanna were missing, and he realized when he saw his left, human hand that this was not reality. "What do you want, all of you?" he called out into the seemingly endless shadows. A haunting laughter seemed to answer him, and from the depths strolled on Galian, his fierce, intelligent eyes on Vincent.

"_You feel for this woman as much as her, do you?_" it said, coming in a low, growling voice. "_Why should this woman be any different? You heard him, you only had yourself killed _because_ you cared for the human. Nothing comes from these senseless human relationships…_" Galian retreated to the shadows, only the piercing eyes remaining as they watched Vincent's reaction. However, he kept his face blank and his thoughts and voice quiet.

"**_Therre is sssomething differrrent about herrr,_**" called a dreary voice, slurry the r's and s's. Death Gigas stepped out this time, standing besides Galian's gaze. "**_But we musss know: What do you seek…of thisss rrrrelationsship? of herrr prrresssence? What do you gain? You almost werrre rrrewarrded withsss death before, but lived only to face an eternal hell with ussss herre._**"

"I have already died," said Vincent blankly. "When Lucrecia left me, I became an empty vessel you demons roamed in, slowly growing into me. All, except you, Chaos. The only demon I willingly placed into my body from Hojo, the one he left within Lucrecia's spirit…"

"**So you still love her?**" Hellmasker stepped from the darkness as Death Gigas retreated to Galian, and as the other, only his eyes remained. Vincent had become accustomed to his conferences with his demons before, but hardly ever had they talked about Vincent's humane feelings. He got the feeling it made them feel less superior, tainted, talking about humans and love.

"You would not even know what that means, Hellmasker. You, a deranged killer who turned to evil to escape reality, would never understand the answer I would give you. Why ask such things?" Hellmasker remained silent, and the beating of wings sounded: The final conference.

Hellmasker silently drew back as Chaos hovered down from above. His eyes, entirely blood-red, remained on Vincent. He folded his arms in front of him as he landed, folding his purple and red wings behind him. "But do you even know the answer? Your heart is torn between loyalties, Vincent, you must choose. There is no denying me from your heart and thoughts, you willingly accepted me, and I am now you; your greatest enemy and being. I am _you_."

Vincent knew Chaos was his demon self, sculpted in a human like form with the features of a demon. His eyes the same color, his body movements, even his intellect. Of all the confrontations, he was least certain and pleased by this one.

Chaos smiled, revealing his fangs as he listened to Vincent's feelings. "You realize the truth. Now, choose: The loyalty to your past, of to the love and uncertainty of your future. Remember Vincent: To live in the past brings you nothing but regret for what might have been, but to live in the present brings you the uncertainty that you might lose what has become. You lost Lucrecia, you may lose her…Tifa…"

The last word seemed to hang hauntingly in the air as Vincent stood still, his eyes burning fiercely as he stared at Chaos, knowing he was right. He smiled wider and darkness engulfed him, too. "Now choose…"

Vincent bowed his head, his bangs covering part of his face. "I choose…" The others seemed to wait with baited breath, but Chaos chuckled, knowing the answer. "…neither. I choose only the path to love again. I love the memory of one, and love the presence of another. It is as you demons and me are; we are one, and cannot be parted though we wish. I cannot set free my bond to Lucrecia, nor of my guilt to her death. I will not, however, remained fixed as I was. Tifa…" Vincent looked upwards, and the darkness seemed to part, light shining from above. The demons snarled in anger and fear, recoiling from the light as Vincent basked in the warming rays.

"Tifa…I…I love you…"

And above him, he heard a gasp, only to open his eyes and see Tifa gazing down to him, her eyes turning from concern and worry to shock.

"W-what, Vincent?"

From the back of his mind, Vincent heard the snickering of his demons. _Oh, burn in hell, all of you_, he snapped. _I fucking hate you all._ His thought was greeted only with laughter by the fiends.

A/N: Heehee, I _love_ the voices in Vincent's head. I'm so evil, leave some reviews! I'll work on this as soon as I can!


	9. Silver Hair

Disclaimer: Really, must we go through this again and again?

A/N: Wow, thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm really glad I got bout 4 or 5 reviews off that one chapter, its really nice seeing people actually reading my work! And my first one at that! I might be starting another fanfic sometime, not sure yet, but I was inspired by High School Blues to write a story about the team's day's at school. Maybe a Humor/Action with a hint of Ticent and Clois. Maybe. Sorry bout that wait for this chapter and it being short and slow, I have Cross Country twice everyday for the next two weeks and its exhausting. Anyhow, I'll try to update as soon as possible, thanks to the following people:

BabyGurl278 - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story!  
YokoShippo - Haha funny reviews! I'm glad you enjoy the story, I actually think your comments helped other people review, so thank you! And a Ticent fan, eh? Whoo hoo, Tif and Vince all the way! Actually, on a little side note, I went to check your published work when I discovered halfway through it that I _have_ read it before! I was laughing so hard when I saw it, I believe I saw it on a site titled 'The Lair of Vincent Valentine' or 'Vincent Valentine's Lair.' I don't know, but it was a nicely done and humorous story!  
Star Dragonmaiden - A new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing and adding me to faves!  
CloudLov3r - I'm sorry, I know you detest good reviews, but I'm actually very proud of my story if you believe I've done an ok job with it. This should be more your style, as its a cliffer and not my best one yet (That should be next chapter!) so you can flame this one if you wish. Aren't I a nice guy?  
WyvrenWing - An anonymous review! I don't get much of those, but thanks for reviewing! Always happy to hear your people's input about my work!

Chapter 9

"Vi-Vincent?" Tifa stuttered uncertainly. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Vincent tried to rise from his position, only to be gently pushed down by Tifa. He raised an eyebrow and looked around slightly. He was on a white bed, curtains hanging on one side as a small ray of light shot through the hospital room. He saw the Turks laying unconscious across the room, and he smiled to himself.

"Doctor's orders, I take it?" he asked quietly, tilting his head up slightly to stare at the ceiling. He felt Tifa nod and they sat in an uneasy silence. He had his hands on each other, resting on his stomach, and was surprised when Tifa suddenly his human hand. "Tifa…"

He could see she was on the verge of tears as she smiled at him, and he was at a loss. _What happened?_ he thought, confused. _What did I say?_ His eyes suddenly widened when Tifa bent down, her lips brushing his. When they broke apart, Vincent merely gazed at her in question.

Tifa blushed slightly and looked away. "I heard from the others…that you came after me when Reno knocked me out. You were the only one that noticed." She suddenly looked downcast, but quickly recovered, flashing Vincent a compassionate smile as she looked up. "Thank you." She withdrew her hand and set it beside her, looking anywhere but at him.

Vincent's mouth twitched upwards in a small smile, and he reached out and placed his hand on hers, and she jumped up slightly in surprise. "Of course I would notice, Tifa. Why would I not?" She smiled in answer and kissed him once more. He scratched the side of his face with his claw, slightly embarrassed by the situation, and asked suddenly, "Where are the others?"

She looked into his eyes and nodded her head to the door. "They're waiting outside. The doctor thought it wouldn't be for your best interest if too many people were in here at once."

"Must have been thinking about Yuffie…" whispered Vincent quietly, and Tifa turned away to giggle girlishly. He smiled and took the opportunity to sit up, propping his arm onto his leg in his normal fashion.

"Vincent," she started, then she rounded on him, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Do you dream often?"

_Where did that come from?_ "…Sometimes," he replied hesitantly, not exactly sure where this was going. "May I inquire why you ask?"

"Well, just because…" She looked down and started to smooth the creases and wrinkles from the bed. "You said some things during your sleep. I just wondered if you talk during your sleep. I don't really remember you sleeping at all during the whole Meteor crisis."

"True. I was too alert and too cold to succumb to fatigue. However, usually I only dream of nightmares. Things about my past and of my failures. But earlier…it was not a nightmare, in a sense." He could feel Chaos starting to snicker in the back of his mind.

**Not a nightmare? Us? Wow Vincent, I never thought you'd admit you liked us.**

_I do not. But Tifa heard my confession, as you all deserve the credit for that. I do not wish her to think I dreamt of her in a nightmare, it would only upset her._

**So you're looking out for the woman. You haven't done that since Lucrecia…**Chaos grew quiet at Vincent's thunderous roar. He knew he had hit his mark on Vincent when he mentioned the name of his lost love, but Vincent had grown resent toward his past in his company with Tifa, and Lucrecia was his greatest failure and sin.

Tifa could practically feel the emotions running through Vincent, and she could not help but gasp. Vincent, the stoic and apathetic man demon, was actually showing more emotion than she thought he had ever possessed. Pain, fear, anger, sorrow, desperation, grief. _Why do all these things line his face so?_ she thought. She unconsciously raised her hand to him, brushing his cheek with her fingers. He came out of his revere and gazed at Tifa through his indurate eyes, then closed them and placed his hand on hers, nodding his head in his palm.

She could feel the smile creep onto her lips. She opened her mouth to say something when the door swung open, and Yuffie came through. She gasped when she saw the scene and gave a little skip, excitement on her face. "Vincent and Tifa!" She fairly screamed in thrill at having caught the two and suddenly Cloud and Barret followed, curious by Yuffie's cry.

Tifa quickly drew her hand back and blushed furiously, while Vincent merely gazed at Yuffie with his cold glare. She cowered slightly, but then leapt forward and grabbed Tifa's hand, dragging her out of the room closely followed by an annoyed Barret. Soon only Cloud and Vincent were left in the room.

"So…" Cloud started uncertainly, scratching the back of his hand apprehensively. Vincent raised an eyebrow and Cloud sighed, dropped his hand. He looked up, his face hardened and determined. "Is Tifa happy?" he asked bluntly, and Vincent's mouth threatened to spread into a small smile before he restrained himself.

"Why not ask her?" he retorted, now turning away to look out the small window.

"Well…because, you know…it's a tad bit awkward between us right now…"

"And you haven't done anything about it."

Cloud stared at Vincent, who refused to turn his gaze upon him. He gritted his teeth and said heatedly, "It's not as if _I_ did anything! I just…didn't feel the way she felt…" Vincent chuckled lightly, and Cloud drew back. _Vincent…and laughing?_

"Then why would even care if she is happy?" His voice was imperturbable, completely dead, and he titled his head to the side so he could view Cloud's reaction at an angle. He was silently satisfied when he saw the former leader's face start to contort in rage.

"Look Vincent, just because I may not love her, I still care for her as a sister."

"Then family matters can and will only be dealt with by the feuding relatives." He turned away again. "Don't ask me such things, Cloud. Ask your 'sister.'"

Silence…

"We'll be heading to Midgar to drop off the Turks when they wake up, then head to Gaea Cliff on the Highwind. Make sure your ready to leave." Vincent waited for a few moments, then heard the unmistakable sound of Cloud's heavy boots falling as he left the room.

**Wow, Vincent. That was quite harsh, even for you. You might make me somewhat proud someday yet!** Vincent growled in response, and Chaos burst out laughing, joined in by the other demons. He suddenly was distracted from his thoughts as he heard the silent swish of a cloak in the doorway. He turned to find a hooded figure gazing from the gunslinger to the unconscious Turks.

"_So they weren't able to get the job completed. Pity, though not entirely unexpected…_" The voice came out sleek and powerful, and Vincent instantly became wary.

"Who are you?" he asked, remembering in the back of his mind the first words he had spoken to the Avalanche members when they first awoke him. His human hand drummed the tip of his gun, ready to use it when needed.

The visitor turned its gaze back to him, then laughed a cold, taunting laugh. He dropped his cloak from him, sliding down his short,silky silver hair and armored shoulder plates, revealing a powerful fighter, his Mako green eyes seeming bluish silver in the light.

Vincent drew his gun, pointing it directly at the intruder's heart. "How are you still alive, Sephiroth?"

A/N: I know, cliff hanger! (if you didn't read my note above). Aren't I evil in this way? Oh, and if you want a hint, read the description of this 'new fighter' and you'll probably guess more accurately who he is (nope, not Sephy! ...yet :)


	10. Lastra of the Past

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, blah blah blah

A/N: Ok, I want to thank all you guys, you've been leaving reviews! Thanks to the following people:

The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom - Another Ticent fan? Great! I know I rushed the relationship, but I really wanted to move onto a plot before I completely forgot it (I sorta winged it at a few points heehee) so I'm just writing it as it comes out now. I do plan on building the relationship up somewhat next chapter, so be on the lookout for that!  
BabyGurl278 - You've left a review everytime I updated! Wow, thank you! I feel special :) Anyhow, I'm glad someone liked that little converse, it's supposed to depict some jealousy in Cloud if you caught it. I'm actually proud of that!

Alright, enough of that because everyone else will have skipped over it. I'm going to leave you with the story, leave me some reviews!

Chapter 10

Vincent was inwardly surprised by his dead and calm voice and the steadiness of his hand. Years of Turk training and confinement in his god-forsaken coffin were aroused though he knew he had little to no chance at single-handily defeating Sephiroth. Still, something was off, and Vincent narrowed his eyes warily.

"What are you?" seemed the most appropriate question; he knew not even Sephiroth could still stand full and healthy after their battle. They had made sure of that. The silver-haired man simply smiled and placed his right hand on his weapon, a small katana strapped to his waist. He pushed on the guard, revealing the blade ever so slightly, and Vincent could see the razor sharp edge from where he sat.

He fully unsheathed his blade and Vincent sprung from his berth, landing slowly and gracefully on his feet. He kept the gun straight and his claw hidden beneath his cloak, careful to not waver under the powerful gaze.

"No need to be so uptight and tense, Valentine," he cooed, walking over to the unconscious Turks with his sword in his hand. "They probably have already revealed as much as he let on, so they are no longer a threat. However…" He raised his sword to his face, dividing his image in half as he gazed at his reflection. "…they still failed, and therefore I am here as the divine punisher. Stay back, demon." He raised his blade above his head, but as he brought it down, the gun shot rang out, throwing aside the sword and knocking the warrior off balance.

He steadily straightened up, staring at the ground, his hair covering his eyes. The katana lay embedded in the floor beside him, hilt up. "What do you think you are doing, demon?" he whispered, refusing to look up.

Vincent brought up his claw and drew up his cloak so it obscured the bottom of his face. "You are slaying no one here, you failed science project." The man moved slightly, jerking his head to the side so Vincent could see one of his Mako eyes, quickly turning silver. "You are not Sephiroth; you are merely a clone, a replica that came close to his appearance so believes he is God." Only a chuckle was met with this statement as he stood up, cocking his head as he gazed at Vincent with a knowledgeable expression.

"I do not pose myself as 'God,' I am merely Judgment, here carrying the orders of my master. _He_ is God. I am Lartsa, the divine servant of Lord Sephiroth!" He threw off his armor, revealing his loose, sleeveless shirt underneath before they landed on the floor, crushing it under the weight. He reached behind him and drew another blade from his back and charged Vincent, blades swinging with precision and speed.

He spun about, easily avoiding the attacks. _Slow and sluggish, yet could effortlessly kill any human._

**Are you really going to allow this creature to walk? His blows are nothing as you feared, kill him already!** Vincent could feel Chaos' uneasiness and impatience, but he brushed his thoughts to the back of his mind before leaping across the room, landing on the opposite end of Lartsa.

"Is that all?" chided Vincent, his voice low and menacing. Lartsa smiled widely and spun his blades around.

"Not even close," he replied. With god-like speed, he was in front of Vincent, both blades through his abdomen.

He gasped in surprise and pain as he felt the cool blades slid in and through his body, then exit as Lartsa pulled them back dramatically, a small smile playing on his cold lips. "Sweet dreams, Turk. I shall see you hell." He raised a single blade above him, the blood running from the tip as it gleamed and shone in the sparse light. "DIE!"

"Death…"

Lartsa eyes widened in horror as he watched Gigas stop his blade in a single hand, crumpling the steel as if it were paper. With a mighty swing of his forearm, he swept Lartsa to through the wall, sprawling him on the soiled hospital hallway dotted with debris.

"Damnit!" he cried, leaping to his feet as Gigas slammed down upon where he had been seconds ago. It shone so brightly that Lartsa covered his eyes foolishly for a moment as the ground burst open and electricity flooded from Vincent's new hellish transformation. He lowered his hand and watched as Death Gigas straightened up slowly, enjoying itself as it tasted the fear and anger in the air.

A crudely built monster, Death Gigas towered over Lartsa easily, reaching over eight feet. Random parts of its body seemed tacked and stitched on with carelessness, giving the illusion of a Frankenstein-like monster with the power of lightning.

Lartsa bared his teeth and made to launch himself forward when the entire Avalanche team ran into the hallway, their weapons ready and Yuffie's shuriken even in the air. He feebly dodged it, but it tore at his shoulder as it came around, and he gasped in surprise.

"Vincent!" Cloud cried, starting forward. Gigas merely moaned in response, his speech incomprehensible. Tifa came by Cloud, standing next to the demon. "Alright, let's take him out!" he commanded. He turned to Lartsa, who was grasping his shoulder as blood ran down his arm. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I don't give a fuck if you attack us!" The trio made their way toward the wounded swordsman, but they faltered when he lifted his left arm.

On it was an arm guard with a single materia slot. On it was a silver materia, much like the one Rude and Elena had. "Holy and Magic. Offense and Defense. Next time we meet, Turk, we shall finish this duel, one-on-one." His eyes widened as he straightened his arm and reached as high as he could, the materia glowing.

"Celestial Star!" A ball of light shone in his hand, and they turned away from the blazing mass as Lartsa drove it into the ground. It exploded, showering the entire room in dust, and they felt the entire hospital sway from the blast.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" cried Cloud, running back toward the exit as Lartsa's evil and sadistic laugh followed them. Gigas could make out his shoulder slowly retreating into the cloud of dust, but instead of following, gave a shudder of pain and dropped to its knees, reverting back to Vincent.

"Come on, Vince!" Tifa shouted, helping him up by his sweat-covered arm. "We have to get out of here!"

"There…are others…" he gasped, remembering the Turks. "We cannot abandon the helpless." Tifa looked shocked, but then nodded as they made their way quickly inside the room, Tifa picking up Elena and throwing her arm around her shoulders while Vincent slung both Rude and Reno over his.

_Good thing this isn't a big hospital_, he thought as they rushed out the door. It collapsed behind them and dust shot forth, showering them in a fit of coughs.

"Fucker…" gasped Cid as he waved the air in front of him, trying futilely to remove the dust. "What the gaddamn hell do they fuckin' think they're doin'? They took out the whole fuckin hospital building, and that's the only one in this hellhole!"

"Well," started Red, staying low to the ground. "That is the least of our worries."

Cloud nodded. "It looks like the Sephiroth clones are up to something. I don't know how they still function without Sephiroth's command…" Vincent gave a small cough, and he turned to him. "What is it?"

"His…his eyes…Lartsa is not a normal Sephiroth clone."

"How so?" Cloud asked bewildered. The coughing slowed as the dust cleared, and they all turned to Vincent, who dropped Reno and Rude crudely from his shoulders.

"His eyes turned blue and then into silver when his emotions where highest. Originally, they were exactly like yours," he indicated at Cloud's Soldier marked eyes. "He was branded with Shinra's label, but also with something else."

They were in hushed silence, Cloud mouthing silently, "What?"

Vincent took a deep, silent breath. "He is contaminated with the original Jenova cells; not ones used to create these newer clones like you, but the stronger, more condensed samples. That is how he is able to function ably unlike the other clones."

"Wait," Cloud commanded, holding his hands out in front of him as if stopping an invisible force from hitting him. "If I am not made from those cells, then shouldn't _I_ be dysfunctional like those others?"

"Mako branding."

They all let that small statement sink in. "The Mako strengthened the cells when you joined Soldier, so you possessed the nervous system of a basic human, but retained some strengths and faults from the Jenova injection."

Barret suddenly spoke up. "When did you get so mother-fuckin' talkative? And how do you know all this psychotic-al…ish shit?"

Vincent raised his left claw, his eyes cold and frightening that made even Cid cower slightly. "Because I lost my left arm to become the model for Hojo's experiment. I, too, am a Jenova victim, without the power of Mako. I am a inhuman…Hojo's little science experiment that eventually led to Sephiroth, Lartsa…and you, Cloud."

A/N: 0o0o0o0o0o0o shocker! Ah, just kidding ya. I think it's pretty self-evident Vincent had _some_ Jenova experimentation, and since he's pretty old, I thought 'What the hell, make him the prototype!' Think it flows well, actually. Anyhow, it's late and I have Cross Country in the morning, so I can't really go over it all. Let me know if you find any mistakes, OK? It'd be well appreciated! Thanks everyone!


	11. Horrific Memories

Disclaimer: Ok, this is the last time I'm doing this. If you're too stupid to realize that I don't own FF VII's characters, then I don't think I have to worry about you having the brains to sue me anytime soon.

A/N: Alright, next chapter! Flashback in _italic_ towards the middle through the end. Pretty much explains Vincent's possible past. Pretty dark and demented, but I think I kept Hojo the best in character in this (besides Lartsa since he's mine:) Thanks to all who reviewed! You know who you are! I'm just too lazy to post your names here, sorry.

Chapter 11

A hushed silence fell over Vincent's confession. Even the ever so vigorous Yuffie was stunned. Cloud got over his shock first, moving slightly toward Vincent who was examining his golden claw.

"Wait…you mean, _you_ were Hojo's first experiment?" His tone was dubious, as Vincent had expected. He sighed slightly to himself; always a skeptic.

He turned from his claw and nodded. "Yes. Shortly after Lucrecia's decision to give her child for the sake of technological advancement, I was…enraged." He turned away from the others, hoping they could not see the memories of blood and death he caused in his rage through his eyes. "No one was able to stand up to me, the elite Turk, and any one who dared…I slaughtered."

Tifa gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth, while Yuffie just simply allowed her jaw to drop to the ground. He continued as if they were not there. "You see, Hojo had a trap waiting for me; he used my love for Lucrecia against me, using her as a bargaining chip. He had what he wanted…her offspring. She was no use to him."

Vincent's voice started to lose his emotion, and he regained his monotone tongue, throwing on his mask of indifference at his most tragic memories. No one caught it, except the tear-filled Tifa in the back.

"He threatened to kill her if I did not bow down to him, as if he were God. I threw my weapon, dropped to my knees and begged for her safety." Vincent smirked slightly at the sudden tenseness of his statement, and could all tell their identical thoughts: _Vincent, begging for a woman?_ "Yes, I did as he said. Then he shot me, her soon after." He bowed his head, his midnight hair covering his crimson orbs. "I…he had some of my _former_ comrades, Turks, strap me onto a table, and Hojo lectured me before he sliced me open."

As Tifa fainted, Vincent felt the pained memories rise from the back of his mind, where he had locked them away. They rose up and struck at him, and he could feel Chaos growl angrily at the rush of hatred that ran through Vincent:

"_How can you destroy your own son and wife like this?" Valentine cried, though he knew Hojo thought nothing of either. He struggled feebly against the leather bonds holding him down, though he could not break them; the wound on his chest sapped most of his energy, and he believed this was punishment for allowing Lucrecia to proceed with this._

"_My, my, my, you truly have no regard for the fate of Science!" His cackling filled in between his words, and Vincent loathed every part of him. "That female was only to provide the vessel of my next specimen!"_

"_Why you…" he growled. "How could any human being stoop so low?"_

_Hojo laughed, his fragile body shaking as he turned from Valentine to several computer screens behind him. He picked up a small vial resting innocently on the desk and held it in front of Vincent._

"_You see this? This is a sample of the most powerful creature alive: Jenova! A being not of Earth, and believed to be a Cetra, what I hold in this vial could very well become the ultimate weapon on this pitiful planet!" He strolled away from the wounded Turk, pouring the solution into a syringe slowly. He stood over Vincent, the light above him framing his body and blocking his features from view. Everything but that disgusting, inhumane grin on his conceited face._

"_Why are you keeping me alive?" Vincent knew that Hojo would dispatch him after his usefulness, just as he had done Lucrecia, meaning Hojo's demented mind had more ideas than he let on._

"_Why, Turk, I plan on using another human as my model before I move onto my actual experiment! If anything faulty so occurs, then we shall know before we risk the human sample." He lowered his hand and stabbed the needle into Vincent's neck._

"_Bastard…" he growled quietly. Hojo merely chuckled._

"_Society always frowns on the advancement of science." Vincent felt the last of the solution enter him, and suddenly felt his muscles tense, grow. He heard a whisper in the back of his mind, tearing at the inside of his body. He screamed out in pain as he felt his body burn on the inside._

"_What is going on?" asked Hojo cautiously, stepping back slightly and turning to his assistant. He quickly checked the scans and computer images, but suddenly gasped in surprise and horror as they detonated. Vincent's body suddenly shuddered as he tore the manacles and stood up, a completely different being._

"_Restrain him!" he commanded as Galian Beast threw its head back and howled. Suddenly several Turks appeared, trying futilely to subdue the beast. He struck out with a forearm and knocked them all back, leaving only one standing._

_The black-haired Turk drew his swords menacingly, twirling them in his usual fashion. "Valentine!" he cried. "What the hell are you doing?" When he failed to respond, he simply bowed his head and charged with amazing speed, pinning the beast to the wall. He backed away slowly as he admired his attack. "Cleanly through the heart," he mumbled sadly._

_Vincent's form changed back, but his breathing continued. "Why is he not dead?" Lartsa asked surprised, sheathing his unused sword. "Shouldn't he be dead?"_

"_Apparently," chimed Hojo, now examining the unconscious Turk. "The Jenova cells make him practically immortal. My, I shall remember that, I cannot have my subjects living for eternity after me. That would be far too dangerous…perhaps there is a component close at hand I could use…"_

_Unknown to them, Vincent could hear the soft whisper in the back of his mind, talking to him in his unconsciousness. "Human…why did they do this?"_

"_Ugh…" he mumbled weakly. "…because I am a failure."_

"_A failure…hmm…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Remember those words when you decide to wake up next time. Your display here shall lead you to your brother." Vincent knew not what it meant. He had no brother. "Not by blood," it said, hearing his thoughts. "But by your species. You two will be different from the rest."_

Vincent followed the others vaguely to the Highwind, an unconscious Tifa in his arms. _No one knows as much of my past as they think._

**If they did, they would wonder why your formerly deceased ally is walking around thinking his God's executioner.**

Vincent pondered this as they boarded in silence. Could Lartsa have really crossed the line that Vincent had placed? He had control, power, his intelligence intact, unlike the others. Yet, he had been dead…Vincent had seen to that.

A/N: Next chapter should continue building up Vincent's and Tifa's relationship, along with a surprise visit from someone. Jealousy ensues and insults fly, too! Oh, and to anyone leaving a review, I had a question: What the fuckin hell is a Mary-Sue and OOCing? I cannot figure that out...


	12. Cold Touch

A/N: Alright, thanks again to the people that reviewed (of course) which I will mention soon. I just wanted to say that this one is a slow, suspenseful chapter that builds up to the next one. Yes, jealousy plays a factor in this one as well. Heehee, I'm completely evil! Anyhow, here's to the people that reviewed:

Karaoke Risa - Always glad to have someone new review! (Ha, that rhymed!) I intend on reading your works, but I haven't played FF VIII all the way through yet, so I didn't want to spoil anything yet. Don't worry, I will soon!  
Babygurl - The 6th review! Wow! Thank you for all your reviews, you're really a positive person! Because the last one was short (my apologizes) I made this one longer for ya, about doubled the last chapter. I would have made it longer with Tifa's and Yuffie's little 'chat' (you all know what's coming) but I thought Cid's little remark made a good ending and I can keep a smooth flow going with the talk and the whole changing group things and how they react. Thank you again!

Without further ado, here's chapter 12, Cold Touch!

Chapter 12

"Lartsa, you failed to eliminate those humans. This serves as a great disappointment…" The ominous voice trailed off, and Lartsa kept his eyes on the cold, stone floor. He remained bowing in front of his Master, guilt and shame creeping upon him.

"Master…it shall not happen again." Lartsa could hear Hojo's distinct laughter, ridiculing him. He gritted his teeth but made no acknowledgment of him, only straightening himself at the snap of his Master's fingers.

"Gather the others; take Golem and Ryo with you this time. I shall not be so tolerant of your next failure, Lartsa."

The swordsman bowed his head in respect. "My word to your decree, Master."

Hojo's snickering became more pronounced. "You spoke those very same words the day you died. Even if you had managed to push the prototype to its limit and isolate itself out of guilt, it is still walking."

"And so he shall until eternity stops," retorted the Turk harshly. "Though to you he is only a failed project, he is still a living being. Remember that, Hojo. He did kill you as well." He spun about and exited the cave, leaving the others cloaked in darkness and silence.

Rufus spat on the ground, his arms crossed. He turned to the man sitting above them and frowned. "I certainly hope you are aware of the dangers in this, Scientist. That traitorous executive has made Mako mining highly punishable, and my connections with my company must be kept on low profile if I am to continue this ruse."

Hojo chuckled his loudest yet, but faltered slightly as he heard Sephiroth sharpen his giant blade. "You humans are so cowardly," Hojo taunted, keeping his voice low and conceited. He sneered at Rufus's angered expression. "We have knowledge, power, and wealth; the Professor knows what he is doing."

"He better, I did not reawaken from my slumber in the Lifestream so early to simply play coy."

This was one of the few occasions Sephiroth provided his own output; they knew he was infuriated by his resurrection yet again.

"Now, now, Sephiroth," called the man quietly. "Everything is almost in place. Now all we need is this new specimen. Hojo…?"

"Yes," he mumbled, looking down. "The final sample is complete and is ready for the new world."

The man nodded his head. "Excellent. We shall see how Cloud handles his haunting past…" A low, deep laughter bubbled up from his chest, and he threw his head back and laughed wildly. The others joined in, and even Sephiroth broke his suave expression to smile knowingly.

"To think," he whispered. "I am hoping the last man I killed actually _does_ come back. Ironic."

Vincent could feel they were nearing Gaea Cliff; the cold wind slapping at the exposed portion of his face told him as much. _Cold…these temperatures…I can feel them slightly. Why is that, Chaos?_

Chaos remained silent, apparently dumbstruck that Vincent would willingly speak to him. **Why do you ask, human? And even so, how would I know the answer?**

_You are a demon of long age and you are the most intelligent of my being as a whole. I am…curious._

**No, really. Why are you even talking to me?** Chaos's suspicion merely grew as Vincent chuckled lightly. **What are you laughing at, human?**

_Are you really so tense when I merely ask a question?_

**I know you too well, immortal scum.**

Vincent smiled slightly, not knowing why he did so. True, this creature had been inside him for years now, since he had injected him into his body to face the threats against the world. Still…

He looked from his perch on the Highwind, leaning on the rail in front of him as he took in the blinding white snow below. _We should be there in an hour_, he calculated. Chaos merely shrugged in his mind and retreated to a dark corner to slumber.

Vincent pulled up his cloak slightly, trying to cover as much of his face as he could. He had not felt the icy snap of the wind for a long time; only inside did he ever feel cold, never physically.

Vincent heard the door behind him open and he lowered his hand back down to the rail, taking in Tifa's scent that carried in the rushing wind. _Intoxicating,_ he thought. Of course, he would _never_ say that to her.

"Are you doing all right, Vincent?" she asked gently, stepping up beside him. She had a thick, furry coat wrapped around her body, possibly from the last time they had journeyed here. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and she sniffed slightly. "It is awfully cold here. You could get sick. And…" she started, feeling him open his mouth to reject. "Don't give me that crap about 'immune to the cold' or something like that. Come on inside, please…" She pleaded with him for a few moments, then he sighed in defeat and allowed her to drag him back by his human hand.

Once inside, Tifa shrugged the snow, along with the coat, from her shoulders and shook her hair while Vincent merely brushed off the flakes from his cape and ran his hand through his hair.

"Vincent, I wanted to talk to you about something," Tifa said suddenly as they made their way down the stairs to the bridge. She turned and he followed her into the meeting room, where a cadet was snoring lightly in a chair. Tifa cleared her throat and he awoke with a start, about to say something but quickly got up and left at the look Tifa brandished at him.

She waved her hand to offer a seat, but Vincent merely shook his head lightly and she didn't press him. She sat down and looked up at him. "Vincent, you remember when we first ran into each other that day at my bar?" He nodded in response. "I remember when you walked in, you were in white and your eyes were…bluish silver. I thought you said…"

"Because of the Jenova cells in my veins, my eyes will turn when my emotions are at a peak." He smiled inwardly at her confused expression, asking him to elaborate. "I was just…glad to see you. Pleased to see someone that brought back memories of when I was actually in someone's company that would not cringe at my sight."

Tifa smiled widely as she giggled. "Come on, Vincent. I love it when I see you. You're always so calm, and you make me feel like…like nothing bad is going to happen." Vincent cocked his head to the side, wondering how he had such an effect.

"Be that as it may, I cannot always guarantee that nothing bad will happen. You saw that when we faced the Turks and when Lartsa revealed himself." He shook his head adverted his eyes at the mention of his old comrades name. It still brought out painful memories…

Tifa noticed his sudden change in mood and stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist in comfort as she buried her face in his chest. She felt him stiffen from the sudden contact again, but he quickly regained himself and returned her embrace. She thought she felt the faintest chuckle flow through his chest, but she just smiled and disregarded it.

"Tifa…"

Tifa merely whispered, "Shh," savoring the moment in his arms. She knew he would protect her if anything happened. Not out of duty, such as Cloud looking out for his sister, but for compassion, Vincent looking out for his beloved. She knew she could bring it up, but the slightly voice in the back of her mind still grew worried.

'_What if he doesn't feel the same? You thought Cloud would, and look how that ended!'_

_You'll never know unless you try. In love, you have to jump out on a limb sometime._

The voice grew silent as she braced herself, sighed into his chest, and murmured, "I love you, Vincent Valentine."

There was no pause, no hesitation in his voice. "And I you, Tifa Lockheart. I love you." It was completely un-Vincent, to jump out without even a brief stall. He lifted her chin with his hand and their eyes met, her wine-colored eyes meeting his light blue ones. How she loved his eyes, both of them.

She closed her own as he leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips. She knew he would not deepen the kiss unless she did so first, even after his statement; that had been a one shot thing. Vincent made to pull back, but she placed one hand on his neck and one ran through his hair. She sighed at the silky strands sliding through her fingers as she pushed him back into her.

She knew she was rushing him, and that he was uncomfortable, but she was so caught up in her passion for him that she did not, _could not_, stop. She needed to feel his lips on hers, to feel his arms around her. She ran her tongue along his sealed mouth, only to feel his own gently slide against the edge of hers.

She gasped in pleasure as he ran both his warm human hand and his cold claw under her shirt and along her bare back. What had she done that had him react this way?

Suddenly, before she knew it, Vincent had pulled up for air, his breathing shaky and deep, hers no better. He bowed his head slightly as if in shame and said, "My apologizes. My body took over and I was too pleased by this to react." Tifa was stunned, then giggled behind the back of her hand. He looked up, his eyebrow raised.

"Come on, Vincent!" she said playfully after she got over her laughing fit. She wrapped her arms around his waist and threw her hair behind her, looking up at him. "It was a kiss! Sure, it was pretty intense, but I wanted it as much as you did!" She could not believe he thought he had brutally worked her with his tongue when she had planned to do the same.

Vincent laughed, again surprising, not only Tifa, but Vincent as well.

_What's happened to Vincent? He's so…non-Vincent-ish. Not like I don't like him better…_she thought devilishly, smiling at him. He returned both the smile and the embrace and kissed her lightly on the lips, perfectly timed as Cloud, Cid and Yuffie walked through the door.

Everything froze; it seemed an invisible law: 'If you move, talk, or breath, you die.' No one broke the cold air, and even Cid's cigarette dropped from his parted lips as his mouth hung in surprise. Cloud's eyes were wide, and Yuffie looked both amazed and infuriated.

"Heeeeelllllooooo!" cried out Cid suddenly, causing everyone to jump (and no, he was not killed or struck down with a godly thunderbolt). "What the fuck is going on here? Did hell freeze over of what when I turned my fuckin' back? Holy shit, I'm gonna fall on my ass, damn Vamp!." He shakily walked to a seat and threw himself in it, taking out a new joint and setting it ablaze on the end. He took a long drag and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. "I think I just blew out my whole mother-fuckin' nerve system."

"Nervous system, Highwind," corrected Vincent, gaining a scowl from the closed-eyed Cid.

"Tifa!" cried out Yuffie, jumping up and down in excitement. "Talk! Now!" She grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room, her trademark grin seeming slightly different as they disappeared from sight.

Vincent crossed his arms and leaned on his back against the wall. "What is it?"

Cloud gritted his teeth slightly, before replying heatedly, "Look, you better not hurt her, Vincent…"

"I meant why are you in here?" Cloud looked as if he had been slapped in the face as Vincent looked from the ground to him. "If I want a lecture, you'll be the first I will alert. Now: What is it?"

Cloud's muscles tensed and a vein in his forehead was slightly visible. Then he closed his eyes and took a breath before continuing, "We're a few minutes away from the mountain climber's house. It's at the base of Gaea Cliff and we don't know exactly where they were supposed to meet this 'client' of theirs, so we were going to split into three groups: Two to explore the mountain and one to guard the Highwind in case we need a ride bad."

Vincent stood there silently, his eyes closed as he rested his head on his chest. Cloud waited a moment before continuing. "The groups will be Barret, Yuffie and Red, then you, Tifa and me. Cid and Cait Sith will stay here."

Cid suddenly opened his eyes, confused. "I thought you were with…"

Vincent could actually feel the deadly look Cloud shot him, and he immediately shut his mouth without finishing his sentence. Cloud turned back to Vincent and saw him nod before getting up and leaving.

Cid looked from the open door to Cloud. "Why did you suddenly change the teams? I thought it was you, Tifa and Barret and then that cat, Vampy and the Yuffie chick."

Cloud shook his head and exited, leaving behind a confused and exhausted Cid. "Damn, this romance shit is really overrated." He got up, slowly walking out. "I need some aspirin for this headache. Vincent…kissin' a chick. Fuckin' hell…"

A/N: Alright, just wanted to remind you of Vincent's sudden notice in temperature and Yuffie's little 'mechanical smile' so you'll be prepared for the next chapter. Action and romance in the next one, review!


	13. Jealousy and Weakness

A/N: Holy shit I gained about 7 reviews from my last chapter! WOW! Thank you everyone, here's your recognitions!

Tirnam'Bas & Sakura-Valentine: Two new reviewers! Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorites!  
BabyGurl278: It's my regular! Thanksfor reviewing, of course.Your fave chapter out of them all? Yay, I'm happy! I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Cid, I always view him as the comical relief for some reason, someone to break the tension suddenly and bluntly, and bout Cloud, I'm not a real big CloTif fan, but I needed to throw in some more romance factors. Not everything can be a fairytale, right?  
The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom: Haha mood eyes. I never worded it like that hahaha. I'm glad I did _something_ original. I just noticed he showed very little emotion throughout the entire game (which makes Vincent pimp) so I played on 'what if he showed his feelings?' Glad you liked it! Thanks!  
Cloudlov3r: Now, the person who I looked most forward to reviewing. So you don't like Lartsa and Tifa's fainting? I'll remember that. Don't worry, you won't have to see too much of him, and about the fainting, Tifa's still an emotional woman, rushing so much information at someone like her might be a little much (Yes, Yuffie is a woman too, but she is kinda dense, don't ya think?). And I actually made you _somewhat_ interested in the next chapter! I'm proud of myself!

Ok, long recognitions, I know, but you can skip over that if you're not one of them, but just a person who can't take a minute out of their time to review (hint hint lol). This one has some serious drama in it, mainly between Yuffie and Tifa. Yuffie is slightly out of character, but I think I balance that out with Vincent's and Cloud's characterization. Let me know, k? Just more suspense crap and soft hinting to leave you wondering (Don't you hate me? Heehee)

Chapter 13

_It's searing…the pain is cutting through my body. No, not again…I cannot take this again!_ He struggled to keep his balance, but inevitably he fell into blissful darkness, engulfed by death's sweet embrace. Or so he thought.

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes, knowing Hojo watched him attentively from the other side of the accursed cave, the resting ground of his biological mother. He was waiting for a sign of weakness from him, so he could prove Sephiroth was only human, a fallen god of hatred and revenge.

However, he gave him no such opportunity.

Sephiroth was leaning against a wall, his knees propped in front of him where his arm rested. In front of him lay his fabled Masamune, the ultimate weapon of man. He smirked to himself at the thought of the blood that stained his razor-like blade.

_So many lives, so much carnage…and I caused it all. With one swing, I can annihilate anyone…_With these peaceful thoughts, Sephiroth fell back into a slumber, a nightmare plagued one of his final battles.

"Strife…" The name escaped his lips in his sleep and Hojo's conceited and quiet chuckle echoed through the cave. He had found the weak point of the invincible God of man.

xxxxXxxxx

The wind was cold and harsh, the snow slick and treacherous. Gaea Cliff continued its torment over the three Avalanche members as they quickly ducked into a cave, shaking the snow off of them and shivering madly.

All except Vincent, of course.

Though no one could tell, Vincent could actually feel the snow on his face. He had been shocked at first, stopping in his tracks that caused the others around him to look at him questioningly. He merely shook his head and they continued about their business. Even Tifa had not bothered to inquire, but Vincent knew she must have other things on her mind.

Cloud quickly lit a fire in the small shelter with his materia, keeping as close to it without catching himself on fire. He failed the first time, excitedly moving forward too quickly which resulted in his coat going ablaze. After he swore profusely and dived into the snow outside, they all _safely_ huddled around it.

Tifa was absently brushing her hair while Cloud continued to rub his hands together to restore some feeling in them. Vincent merely closed his eyes as he sat in his normal, smooth position.

_Why can I feel the cold now? I am under the impression that if I can feel cold, then I can freeze to death._ Vincent continued his train of thought that he had started at the beginning of their exploration, but had been quickly forgotten in his attempt not to remain an ice sculpture.

**Is that a trace of hope I hear in your thought, human?** growled Chaos quietly. He had been quiet since their last conversation, apparently unnerved and uncertain of what to make of Vincent's new attitude. However, he could not resist to comment at this.

_Ah, Chaos, I thought you had gone back to sleep. I do not remember you ever being so hushed and still._ Vincent enjoyed Chaos's growling response before continuing. _Of course I am…aroused by the prospect of death. I do not wish to remain an immortal demon for the rest of eternity. Nor do I wish to stay forever youthful while I watch my friends and loved ones waste away around me._

**You are acting strange, Vincent. This is not you.**

Vincent was surprised at this; it had been the first time ever that any of his demons acknowledged that he was an equal being. They referred to him as human, scum; those sorts of titles, but Chaos had now called him by his given name.

_What do you mean, Chaos?_

**Loved ones? Aroused? You are feeling emotions, something you gave up long ago when you accepted that you shared a vessel with demons. You thought yourself unworthy of humane feelings when you yourself are not one. Now you talk freely amongst us, you care for a human more than yourself. You've talked more this month than in the last fifty years. Don't you even wonder _why_ all this is happening? And how convenient is Lartsa and the Turks' reappearance are?**

Vincent could not deny Chaos had hit something. How had an old ally, long dead by thirty years, been resurrected then manipulated to believe he is a servant of God? Why were the Turks hired to destroy them? And who was this 'associate' of theirs? Too many unanswered questions…

Unbeknown to Vincent, Tifa was occasionally glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, thoughts of her 'conversation' with Yuffie still running through her mind…

xxxxXxxxx

She was wondering where Yuffie was dragging her when she suddenly threw them both into the Chocobo stall where Cirrus, Cloud's prized Golden Chocobo, squawked in surprise. Yuffie spun about and closed the door, turning around again to face a very confused Tifa.

She instantly knew this was not going to be a happy chat as Yuffie's face grew redder and angrier. "Tifa!" she cried. "How could you! You've known about Vincent and me…" Tifa scoffed slightly and Yuffie stopped.

"You and Vincent? Yuffie!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "You never had _anything_ with Vincent! You never did _anything_ to show how you felt about him!" Tifa knew she was being tactless and rude, but she was enraged by Yuffie's attack.

"But!" she cried, pointing her finger at Tifa menacingly. "You did! I told only you about how I felt about him after he helped me get over my claustrophobia in the submarine!" Tifa remembered Vincent's curt but helpful advice to Yuffie during their underwater battle that helped her considerably throughout the entire underwater voyage.

"You told me he was a cutie!" she retorted indignantly. "You just said he was the hottest guy you knew! You never said anything about starting anything with him!"

Yuffie's face swelled up in rage. "It should have been obvious! I mean, I always tried my hardest to be in the same group with him! I even let you go on that date with Cloud so I could stay at the hotel with Vinnie!"

Tifa tried to keep a straight face at the thought of Vincent's reaction to his 'Yuffie' nickname, but she was immediately sobered by the memory of her date with Cloud at the Gold Saucer.

She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind. "You could have just not liked Cloud! You knew how much I cared about him back then, and you knew how we argued and he said that he didn't love me! Do you know how hard that was to take?" Yuffie had grown quiet as Tifa's pent up feelings came bursting out.

"I was so miserable!" she cried, not even attempting to stop the tears from running down her cheeks. "The only man I loved, rejecting me just like that! I kept away from the other men who looked at me just because I loved him! And he knew that! But what did he do? He starts an argument with me about my jealousy about Aeris and him together! How is that supposed to make me feel?

"I cried almost everyday for a month after that," she whispered, her voice dropping as she bowed her head. "I was so heart-broken that I ran the thought of suicide over and over in my head." She gained a gasp from Yuffie. "Then I remembered Vincent." She looked up at the fearful ninja, who's hands were still over her mouth in shock.

"He had always been there, not only for me, but for everyone! He helped us throughout our journey when he didn't need to. He could have found Hojo by himself, but he went with us and protected us! Even after Hojo, he kept with us!" No more tears, only anger and determination in her voice. "He was kind to everyone, even when they shunned him when he revealed his power! He refused to hate us for it, and waited until we were comfortable with it. We didn't even think of the pain he went through before us, about his past. We just saw him as an ex-Turk who could turn into a demon; only there for power."

Tifa suddenly feel to her knees and cried in her hands, where Yuffie hesitantly started toward. "Tifa…?" she asked quietly.

"You were no different!" she shouted suddenly, looking up. Yuffie drew back, scared. "He gave us all our chances, and we gave him none. Then only Nanaki and me would talk to him, even if he didn't talk back. You just sat back with your crush, I actually did something about it! And he accepted me like Cloud didn't!"

Yuffie bowed her head in shame as she turned toward the door, leaving Tifa to cry quietly into Cirrus's soft feathers, thoughts of Vincent's pain and her own running through her mind.

"I love him…please, don't let it happen again…"

xxxxXxxxx

It had been painful for Tifa to shout at Yuffie like that, but she knew she had done the right thing. If not, Yuffie would have continued her attack, and Tifa would have been miserable about something not her fault for the rest of her life.

She kept her gaze on the fire, unaware of Cloud's fierce gaze. He kept his eyes on both Tifa and Vincent, looking for any signs of how far their relationship was. He did not know why, but he felt furious when he saw them. Vincent's head leaning down to press on Tifa's soft, pink lips…

He shook his head roughly. _What am I thinking?_ he thought to himself. Maybe it was just his protective nature, looking out for her. He did not think of Vincent as someone capable of holding a relationship. _But who else then? Maybe…me?_ Cloud was appalled by his thought. He knew he didn't love Tifa…didn't he?

_No, I don't_, he thought suddenly. _I'm just not used to seeing her after anyone else but…_Cloud couldn't finish the thought in his mind: Even to him that seemed selfish and cocky. He did not own Tifa, and he knew that.

_Then why am I feeling so jealous of Vincent's and Tifa's relationship?_

xxxxXxxxx

_Ifalna…you left me…I failed you once, I cannot fail you again._

**Human, forget the Cetra! You are now a mere vessel for my being!**

_I will not forget Ifalna…my beloved…_

**Pitiful human emotions!**

_You are only a damned demon! An inhumane creature! You do not, and never will, understand anything about love and compassion!_

**A fact I am very well proud and thankful of. Look at you, you are in this position because you died for your woman. How pitiful! Is this the thanks you receive for being true to your 'loved one'? Ha!**

He knew it was over, there was nothing he could do. All he had left was thoughts; memories. His wife…his daughter…

Now there were these…creatures in front of him. He looked in horror upon Hojo, his executioner, staring unmoving at the silver-haired swordsman they called Sephiroth. Across the dark room was a man in a silver suit, his vermilion hair swaying slightly in the breeze. He could smell the strong scent of ocean salt water. Where were they?

He could only catch glimpses of the outside world as he faded in and out of reality. He could remember a dark demon over him, surrounded by a torrent of green waves he thought was called the Lifestream, though he knew it was impossible. He saw the swordsman break through the boulder blocking this cave with a single slash of his great sword. Then thoughts of a silver-haired man called Lartsa bowing before him came into his mind.

_Why was he bowing?_

**Because, human…you are now God.**

A/N: o0o0o0o who is God? Shouldn't be hard to figure out if you played the game. Answers to come next couple chapters, along with some action between Turks and some jealous rivaly between the two lover boys. Review!


	14. His Sins

A/N: Recognitions to all that reviewed! Thanks ya'll!

BabyGurl278: I take it you're not a total Yuffie fan, eh? Lol  
Karaoke Risa: And you're not a total Cloud fan either, eh? Lmao, bout your story, you shouldn't take it down, if people are sayin it's good, then it has to be worth something! I'll read it when I learn enough about FF8, but I find it very frustrating to fight Ultimate Weapon. He is a pain in the ass. Royaly.  
Tirnam'Bas: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you all for reviewing!

Alright, I know I promised some fighting action here, but I decided to explain some things about Vincent's past (in this story, hopefully not true) and that took some space. Not only that, but I'm gonna switch back and forth from different scenes later, so I decided not to confuse you by switching real quick and ending it. Be warned, this starts off with Cid's little profanity tantrum :)

Chapter 14

The members of Avalanche gathered in the Highwind, disgruntled and irritated. No one had found any sign of this 'client' anywhere throughout the mountain. They had all agreed that Lartsa must have reached here first and forewarned whoever it was that had been here.

"Damnit all to mother-fuckin' hell!" cried Cid angrily, slamming his fist into the wall. "We drag out fucking asses to this freezin' shit-hole just to find out no one's here! Fuck!"

"Calm down, Cid," started Cloud. He looked out from the bridge, gazing at the mountain top. "We've searched most of the area, but there are still some small caves that we need to check out. Then we'll hit the summit and if we can't find anything we'll check the crater, alright?" He turned his head slightly to see everyone nod wordlessly except for Vincent, who remained grave and silent.

He spun about to face his team. "Alright, we're switching up groups! Barret, you take Tifa and Yuffie with you and check the western half. Cid will take Cait Sith and Red and explore the eastern one. Report back in two hours! Let's mosey people!" They gathered in their groups and left quietly, leaving only Vincent and Cloud in the airship.

Vincent could feel Cloud's eyes on him, staring at him hard, but he merely looked up at the ceiling with a distant and thoughtful expression. He shouldn't worry about Cloud now, but on these new questions about Lartsa and this 'client'…

"Vincent," called Cloud. The dark man merely rolled his head slightly on the wall, just enough to return Cloud's gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm?" he asked, keeping his mouth shut and covered behind his blood-red cloak. He knew what was coming.

"I wanted to talk to you about…that Lartsa guy." Vincent's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Cloud inwardly cursed himself. He shrugged to himself and continued. He still had questions about him anyway.

"Did you know this Lartsa before we met him in the hospital? It seems like you knew something you didn't let on." Vincent nodded.

"Lartsa…he was one of the strongest Turks, in my time, of course. He was in melee combat as I was in firearms: Elite and undefeated. He was called the Silver Sword for his odd hair color and uncanny swordsmanship, or the Astral Slayer, for his unusual materia. He was the one who subdued me when I first transformed into Galian Beast in after Hojo's experiment."

Cloud was taken back by this sudden rush of information. "So what happened to him afterwards? Did Hojo force him to become an experiment, too?" he asked uncertainly.

Vincent shook his head slightly. "It is not possible."

Cloud shifted his weight from one foot to another and scratched the back of his head. "What do you mean?"

"I killed him."

Those three words seemed to hang in the air painfully. Cloud's mouth gaped open in surprise; that was what he least expected.

"You mean…wait, when did this happen? Why don't you just explain the story and make it easier to understand?"

Vincent sighed deeply. "After I was experimented on and they discovered I was immortal, they had me bound and transported to Nebilheim where they believed they could store me amongst the Mako created monsters. The ones entrusted to this were three of the top Turks: Batsu, nicknamed Golem, Ryo, and, of course, Lartsa. When they drove into town, they saw a creature walking down from the mountain trail, presumably from the Jenova chamber in the reactor. He seemed like a normal human, but all he had was a black cloth wrapped around his waist."

"Sephiroth."

Vincent nodded. "Before his enhancements in Jenova cells and condensed Mako samples. He appeared as a human, yet even then he still had great strength. He attacked the vehicle I was being transported in and I broke free of my binding. I singled out Lartsa while Sephiroth dealt with the other two. I managed to kill Lartsa as the other two were able to restrain Sephiroth in a similar device as mine. By the time they looked for me, I had fled to the mansion closest to us."

Cloud remembered Shinra Mansion, a haunting, morose place where more secrets lie than they could count. Cetra, Jenova, Sephiroth, Vincent…and possibly many others they did not dare to look into.

"What happened afterwards?" he questioned, now completely into the story.

"I suddenly came to my senses, realizing I had killed one of my own comrades because he was doing his job. I remembered Lucrecia, the demon, Lartsa…so I sealed myself into one of the coffins the late owner made before his death, vowing never to leave, hoping to die from starvation or dehydration. I was not so lucky."

Cloud started scratching his head again, confusion on his face. "But when we found you, there were notes written by Hojo, leading to the safe combination and the key to the basement room."

"Yes," he replied, started to remember Hojo's little 'game.' "About two years later he found me, sealed away in my coffin. He knew he could not kill me then and there. So, instead, he destroyed my arm and placed this claw on me. It was a mechanism that he planned to use to control my actions. I remember his little speech he gave to me."

Vincent took a deep breath before continuing. "_You are just a failed project. My next one shall be a success, I shall see to that. You will help him. In thirty years, my creation will walk these halls, and you will show him the secrets of Jenova and the Cetra._" Vincent smiled slightly, though it was hidden in his cloak. "He was off by five years."

"You mean…you were supposed to show him the library containing that crap about the 'crisis from the sky' and all? Why didn't you?"

"Hojo was unsuccessful yet again. Though the claw would have controlled my human form, Galian did not take lightly to being told what to do. He transformed and sat in the coffin, unaffected by the pulses sent to his mind by the claw. After Hojo realized this, he shut the machine down, so now it is dormant, merely covering my left arm."

"I see…" Cloud mumbled, bowing his head in thought. He had learned so much about Vincent in this short time when he had expected a heated argument about Tifa. Speaking of which…"How serious are you and Tifa?"

Tactless.

Vincent stared at Cloud silently for a minute, then bowed his head and chuckled softly. "Why do you ask, Strife?"

Cloud gritted his teeth slightly. He hadn't meant to say anything about it, at least not so bluntly, but he knew he was stuck and decided to be the reluctant bastard he was.

"I just don't want anyone hurting her. I did before and I was heart-broken when she ran from that inn crying. I just…" He turned away from Vincent's surveying gaze. "I don't know how I feel about her. She has been there always…like a comforting sister. Yet, she still loved me in a way I couldn't return. It just felt so…unnatural." Vincent shook his head, then straightened up and walked to the large glass overview.

In the furious white snow he could make out three distinct shapes standing in front of the Highwind. _They can't be back already. It's hardly been half an hour._

**Those aren't human, foolish creature. They're those clones.**

_Damn!_ he thought, rushing back from the window and charging out the doors. Cloud stood stunned for a moment, then rushed out after him. He followed Vincent down the hall and out the latch and almost fell in surprise.

At the foot of the ramp leading into the Highwind, three men stood, each with silver and black armor. The leader in the center was recognizably Lartsa, yet the other two were unfamiliar to Cloud.

The one to Lartsa's left was a tall, muscular man. He wore loose fitted clothing and had several earrings in his left ear. His short black hair was styled up, and he had writing tattooed on his arms in different languages.

The one to the right was a red-haired man that reminded Cloud of Reno. He had his hair kept up in a headband, not different from Vincent's, and kept his hands in his black pockets, complimenting his tuxedo-like attire. He shot a lazy and bored glance at the two from the corner of his eye.

_He's a lot like Vincent,_ he thought, comparing the two mentally in his mind. _But he doesn't have any weapon I can see. The big one's got his spear and Lartsa has his swords…what does this guy do, just regular martial arts?_ Before he could figure it out, Lartsa spoke up.

"Ex-Turk Vincent Valentine and Ex-Soldier Cloud Strife. Two bygone dogs of the military who try to defy fate." He spat on the ground as the large man cracked his knuckles and grinned malevolently. "Our Master wishes it that you are dead, so if those Turks we hired were not enough, we shall have to do this ourselves." Cloud braced himself as Lartsa withdrew his katanas and the large one brandished his spear. The rather bored looking man simply took his hands out of his pockets and kept still, the left side of his body the only visible part in his stance.

"Lartsa," Vincent whispered, and they all turned to him. He surveyed them for a moment, then continued. "How is it all of you still live? Golem, Ryo…what happened to you after you returned with Sephiroth?"

Golem smirked, twirling his spear. "You mean that silver-haired punk? Heh, he wasn't much of a challenge. When we brought him back to Hojo, he was angry with us for losing you…" Golem shuddered slightly at the memories running through his head. "So he decided to experiment on us and discover what went wrong with you."

Vincent was stunned at Hojo's inhumanity, but covered it carefully. "Then you all became immortal, Jenova celled humans with the Mako branding."

"Actually," Lartsa interrupted, smiling as he cocked his head. "Only I was injected with Mako. These two were injected with different essences from materia, taken in the Nebilheim Mountains near the Materia Fountain. Quite a unique procedure, compared with the others. After Hojo failed to rid the effects of immortality, he switched to different samples."

Vincent could feel the cold starting to affect his body, and he knew Cloud must be half frozen, though he was staring around in surprise. Vincent could not blame him; he was learning much in a short amount of time. However, he knew that he would have to act quickly to avoid freezing. Ignoring a small buzzing sound in his ear, he asked "How were you restored to life?" It was cold…

Another smile. "When you defeated that swordsman Sephiroth, the Lifestream reversed in order to function properly with Holy. As a result, a small tear was made between the fixtures of the Lifestream and the living realm. Though a human soul could not pass, another presence passed; a god. He gave me my life back in exchange for my servitude to him, and I accepted."

Lartsa examined his blade and breathed on it, cleaning it with his sleeve. "Any other questions you wish to stall us with, Valentine, or shall we end this now?" Lartsa grinned and launched himself at Vincent while the giant Golem rocketed toward a stunned Cloud.

Vincent reached for his gun as Cloud drew his sword, bracing themselves for the battle…

A/N: More answers next chapter, plus some more chat time with Yuffie and Tifa. The conclusion of the two-on-two battle and some secrets about the mysterious 'Ryo' character included. Check it out, and don't forget to review!


	15. Turks vs Avalanche

A/N: Thank you thank you thank you to every single one of you that reviewed! I'm starting school now, and since I'm now in High, the homework here is unbearable and fucking insane! Anyhow, I won't find as much time to write between Cross Country and homework, but I will update whenever I can. Aiming for every other week or so, I don't know, maybe sooner.

7 reviews since last update! Recognitions and comments peoplez!

The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom: I'll let you find out if those two make up in this chapter, but I had to include some jealousy stuff in there, its so fun to get dramatic! And yes, I love Ticent alot more than Yuffietine too! Tifa and Vincent foreva!  
BabyGurl278: I'm sorry, its about time I had _something_ about Lartsa, right? More fighting scences than information in this one, but thanks for reviewing all the time, it means alot!  
Tirnam'Bas: Thanks for reminding me about the Immortality point, I kind of patched that up, but its a bit choppy. You'll find out more about Ryo the chapter after this, but you do see some of his abilities in this one though!  
xCR1MS0N-T3ARSx: Thanks for reviewing! A new reviewer! When was the last time you read this story, cuz I updated this alot over the summer (Yup, I get bored easily)  
CloudLov3r: YAY you actually liked (somewhat) my story! Whoo hoo! Ok, I'm sorry about the conversational parts, I'll try to fix that up better from now on, and I'll see if I can go back and fix up the last chapter so its easier to understand. Yes, I had to include dramatics and jealousy, its just sooo fun (I like how I did Cloud's feelings, too. Quite good, if I do say so myself.)  
shikaku zetsumei: New reviewer too, eh? Thanks for taking the time to review, its does mean alot to know more people are reading this fucked up interpretation of a story (heehee). I know, I was really into doing a Ticent that I rushed the beginning, but I hope I'm keeping it more on-beat now, its difficult not putting up some fluff in here cuz its so damn cute!  
Thanks to swiftstar85 for adding this story to your alerts!

Now, onwards to the story!

Chapter 15

Barret knew he could be dense at times, but even he could feel the tension between his two female companions. He wanted no more to be in the middle than to have spiky's sword shoved up his black ass.

So, he stayed as far away as possible.

They had explored their region, but decided it was much too early to head back to the Highwind. They all knew Cloud would be harsh if they didn't stay out as long as humanly possible, and they didn't feel like arguing with him right now, not even the troublesome Yuffie.

They stayed in a small cave, one of the many littering their section. They gathered around a large fire Barret produced with his materia he obtained from Red. _Damn cat always seems to 'ave the good fire materia,_ he thought, observing the small, green orb resting in his large palm. He was completely oblivious to the death stare Yuffie shot Tifa.

Now that she was over her guilt at having verbally attacking Tifa, Yuffie still felt the same. _She knew about how I felt,_ she thought to herself, glancing over at Tifa. _I told her and then she steals him away! That's what I'm supposed to do! Stealing is my specialty!_ With this, she reached into her khaki shorts and pulled out two materia, twirling them between her fingers. She had been especially proud that Cloud never noticed them missing.

_Excellent. Flawless._ Yuffie kept congratulating herself on her latest theft when she suddenly remembered she was supposed to be angry at Tifa. _Fine, if she wants to play that game, then I'll show her who's the master._ A huge grin washed over her face. It wasn't a very moral or kind thing to do, but this was _her_; besides, drastic means call for drastic measures.

The grin only widened.

xxxxXxxxx

Tifa could identify Yuffie's mischievous grin from across the world. She knew something was running through the young shinobi's head, and considering their last conversation, probably nothing good for Tifa.

She didn't mind the energetic ninja; she actually enjoyed her inexhaustible attitude and carefree spirit. She didn't have anything to weigh her down out in the open. Her only dread would be returning to Wutai and not stealing every last materia she could lay her hands on.

_Still, she's jealous because I love Vincent and he returned my feelings. Why can't she just accept it?_ Then Tifa remembered how she felt when she heard Cloud and Aeris whispering in the Shinra prison, talking about dating each other. It made every fiber in her being want to kill the Cetra.

Maybe she did understand Yuffie's position.

_But Cloud was my childhood friend. He saved me when Sephiroth destroyed Nebilheim, we stayed together in Midgar together when he joined Avalanche. He ever saved me from falling into the Lifestream after the battle. Yuffie doesn't have that connection with Vincent._

'_Well, neither do you.'_

There it was. The nagging voice in the back of her mind. How she hated it; it always told the truths she didn't want to face.

_So if neither of us have that connection, then Vincent is fair game, right?_

'_You make it sound like some competition on who can win his heart the fastest. Is he really your lover or is he just someone you need to fall back on after Cloud?'_

_I love him._

'_Those three little words.'_ Her subconscious rested again, leaving her to her own thoughts. She knew Yuffie thought she was swiping her man from right under her nose, but she couldn't see it that way; she was surprised Vincent even had admitted _any_ feelings for her whatsoever. Still, she wouldn't complain.

She gathered her knees up in her arms and pulled them to her chest, slowly resting her eyes.

xxxxXxxxx

Vincent could feel the power of the spear and sword clash from where he flew. He had narrowly avoided Lartsa's swift attack by leaping up, firing round after round at Lartsa. However, he merely slid the bullets off his blade, protecting him from harm.

"You are going to have to do better than that, Vincent," he called, looking up at him. "You can't expect to defeat an immortal such as myself so easily."

Vincent gracefully landed on his feet, his Death Penalty in his hand and ready for use. "Exactly how do you intend on killing me? We are both immortals. Didn't you already try before in the past when I turned into Galian for the first time?"

Lartsa cocked his head, and the ground shook slightly again as Golem swung his spear around to be parried by the Ultima Weapon. "You mean that _thing_ has a name? Hm, figures. Naming your demons sounds about your speed, Valentine." He smiled slightly. "As for your immortality question: Of course I couldn't kill you before. Only an immortal can vanquish an immortal. It's like infinity minus infinity; you still end up with nothing." Lartsa continued his relentless assault, slashing and swiping at Vincent with his legendary speed.

Though both Vincent and Cloud were in the midst of battle, they noticed Ryo was lazily admiring the clouds above them, paying no heed to the battle.

Cloud suddenly gained an idea. He took out a materia clasped in his armband and extended his arm. In a second, a huge bolt of electricity surged from it. Golem merely sidestepped it, but in a second comprehension dawned on his face. He spun about and watched the attack head straight into an unsuspecting Ryo. Even Lartsa and Vincent froze, and it seemed as if time had stopped itself.

The lightning was seconds from striking Ryo when he spun about, taking his hand from his pocket and holding it out. Bolt collided with his hand, but Cloud and Vincent watched in horror as he withstood it, the thunderbolt merely weaving around him as it came in contact with his hand.

When the attack cleared, Ryo remained standing, his hand smoking slightly where his black biker glove had been incinerated.

Vincent saw the smirk on Lartsa's face and a small smile creep onto Ryo's, and Vincent turned to see Cloud mouth, "_Holy shit._"

xxxxXxxxx

Silence.

That was her name.

Darkness.

That was her ally.

Yuffie crept silently across the cave, careful not to wake her snoozing companions. They had all decided a couple hours of sleep would do them good, seeing as how they were all exhausted and it was still too early to head back. Yuffie was privately glad a sudden, chilly gust had smothered most of the fire, and thought it was freezing, offered her excellent cover.

She arrived at Tifa's sleeping figure, her coat over her face as she laid on her supply bag. Yuffie almost could not restrain her giggling as she slipped a small silver and black object into her bag.

_Vincent's most prized possession,_ she thought. _He'll be upset when he discovers he lost it. He'll go mad!_ Yuffie knew Vincent would most likely keep his mouth shut and sulk in a corner, but she had seen him studying it so intently during some nights he had a room to himself. Of course, she had stealthily peeked to see if his materia were available, but he hardly ever slept, giving her little, if no chance.

_Now's not the time to think about materia, _she cried to herself, shaking her head. _I just have to worry about her finding it before-hand._ She crept silently back to her corner and pretended to slumber, until she finally she accepted her fatigued as it washed over her excitement and anxiety.

xxxxXxxxx

Vincent and Cloud barely registered what they had just witnessed before the Turks continued their assault. While Cloud easily countered Golem's powerful yet blunt attacks, Vincent had much more difficulty, receiving cuts and incisions throughout his clothing and skin.

From the corner of his eye, Vincent could see a flash of light. _Omni-slash,_ he thought, and, sure enough, heard Golem's unconscious body crash into the snow. Vincent turned back to his battle; he could not rely on Cloud's help right after performing his signature attack.

"Give in!" cried Lartsa suddenly, feinting a slash while driving his other katana into a straight stab. Vincent sidestepped it and instinctively slashed out with his metal claw, slicing the side of Lartsa's face open.

Blood stained the ground as Lartsa tried to cover the wounded cheek with one hand. A mad glint in his eye, he raised his arm, his single materia glowing brilliantly.

"Vincent Valentine, now you die! Astral Blade!" Lartsa's entire arm resonated, a Mako color running from his armband to his shoulder and the tips of his fingers. Then he gritted his teeth and the energy flowed downwards even farther, until it ran down into the blade. Vincent seemed unable to move as he watched Lartsa's ultimate attack unfold before him. He watched in awe as the Mako coloring moved to the tip and ultimately broke from the blade as a small, green sphere.

"Now!"

Lartsa' slashed open the sphere, and Vincent could feel all hell break loose. The snow shot upwards, a torrent of wind surrounded and encased them all. Vincent looked around in surprise, then turned back to Lartsa and gasped.

Both his blades were glowing a brilliant and blinding blue. They also seemed much larger, yet the way he held them told Vincent they were lighter than his originals. The power coming from them made Vincent's legs shake slightly, but his body quickly recovered from the wave of energy.

Lartsa's chuckle become hysterical, demented. He threw his head back and laughed insanely, his eyes wide. "Now kiddies, its time to die."

Cloud stepped forward, bracing himself besides Vincent. Lartsa merely smiled at the pair, then vanished into thin air, leaving only a smirking Ryo in the background. Cloud could of swore he saw Ryo saw something, but was drowned out as Lartsa cried from above them, his blades pointing straight down in a dive-bomb.

"Shit!" shrieked Cloud as Lartsa collided with the ground, showering dirt, debris and remaining snow into the air, obscuring the new battlefield.

However, the sudden and deafening crash served as a good alarm clock for the others.

A/N: Can be a very confusing chapter, I stopped like seventeen times because I had to do this or that and so my mood and writing style kind of go way off. It's odd. I hope you all don't mind too much, its very stressful keeping up school as it is, specially since I'm now a freshman in this huge ass school (not really huge, but compared to my Middle School...yup, its big). Alright, no more personal problems or excuses, lastest time of next update shall be September 15, but am aiming for the 8th. Check both days if you wanna know what happens next. Review please!


	16. Gracefallen Angel

A/N: Yes, I am alive and well! I managed some time between Cross Country, Speech and Debate and regular schooling to actually write this next chapter up. Definitely not one of my best chapters, at least its something people. Sorry for the sloppiness!

Recognitions! Damn, I gots a lot from the last chapter! Thanks everyone!  
Thanks to nataliethegreat for adding this to your faves!  
The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom: Yes, I'm pretty proud of how I portray some of the attacks. I think I need some mroe variation and detail but I'll work on that later.  
Karaoke Risa: Hope your expectations were met in this one. Was this sooner or later?  
BabyGurl278: Haha, getting on unauthorized sites at school is fun (not like porn you dumbasses, like xanga and here). It's just so fun. Yes, Yuffie is a brat, but I think of her as an obnoxious child-like ninja, so I guess I characterized her good.  
Cloudlov3r: Lol, I guess Golem could remind you of that. Anyhow, sorry I dragged it out a bit, but a little drag is good sometimes, adds to suspense. You don't get much Yuffie action in this, but believe me, you get some nastily delightful Yuffie-ish moments next chapter! Heehee, something to tune in for next time!  
Sakura-Valentine: I'm glad you like my twists on the plot, I think some are ingenious while others are sort of...ify. Meh, Ticent forever!  
xCR1MS0N-T3ARSx: Yay, evil Yuffie! Anyhow, I'm not sure if I'm stupid or something, but I don't remember you ever reviewing besides these last two. Under a different username? Anyhow, I know this is a romance thing, too, so don't worry; next chapter will have more good, whole fluffiness in it. And yes, walking in high school sucks, but I'm growing used to it. I'm not late to every class anymore!  
Flower Girl Aerith: Don't worry bout not reviewing, you've reviewed your fair share. Hope the bahamas were good to you :)

Now, onwards, my loyal fans and readers, to the next chapter of...Hidden Memories!

Chapter 16

Red leapt to his feet, growling and looking madly around for the source of the sound. He relaxed slightly when he saw nothing, but jumped when Cid came jumping out screaming profanities about disturbing his 'beauty sleep' that would make a bunny drop dead. They had all decided to stop for a break from searching the grounds, which they had done three times, and had ended up passing out from exhaustion.

"Fuckin' gaddamn motha-fucka…what the hell was that?" he yelled indignantly. Red gave a half shrug and ran to the cave entrance, closely followed by Cait Sith and Cid. In the distance, a large dome of dust flew up. It was almost near…

"My damn Highwind!" cried Cid, his hands clapping against the side of his head in horror. With god-speed, he grabbed his bag, his spear and his joint and rushed out the entrance.

Red sighed. The man cared more for a flying piece of metal than the lives of his seven crew-mates.

How sad.

xxxxXxxxx

Cloud coughed into his sleeve as he straightened himself, gazing around wildly for Lartsa or Vincent. To no avail, however, as the attack had thrown up a large amount of debris and dust into the air. He could feel his eyes water slightly as they came in contact with the dirt, but he merely fanned it away with his giant sword and looked around once more.

He spotted Vincent easily getting to his feet, brushing off his cloak and brandishing his gun and claw. _Damn, how come he got up like that was nothing?_ Cloud could feel the effect of the attack, even though Lartsa's blade never touched him. Just the _power_ of the swords made Cloud nauseous.

Suddenly, Cloud felt the ground shake and through the billowing clouds of soil and earth came Golem's monstrous form charging at him.

Cloud had barely enough time to brace his body as Golem swung his giant spear. Cloud tried to parry it, but the force of the swing threw him off his feet. His eyes caught Vincent's form moving, but he was too preoccupied with his own battle to observe the other's.

He hastily climbed to his feet and held out his blade, his Mako eyes glaring into Golem's deep, eternal mahogany ones. "You're tha pip-squeak that killed dat swordsman in the cave, eh?" he asked, his voice booming with a heavy accent. Golem must have noticed the confusion wash over Cloud's face, because he said, pointing to his head, "Tha silver-haired guy, with big sword. He dan't talk much, but he sure can wave dat damn sword o' his."

Cloud felt a wave of dread and horror hit him. They revived…Sephiroth?

"Did you mean Sephiroth?" questioned Cloud, circling about Golem slowly. Golem's face lit up as he nodded.

"Yea, dat guy. You dan't seem dat strong, though," he added as an afterthought. Cloud grimaced.

"Then maybe I should prove you wrong!" Cloud leapt up and jabbed at the air with his sword. He felt a huge wave of energy behind him as several large comets and meteors launched themselves at Golem. _Got him,_ he thought. But as he landed, he gasped in horror as Golem merely sidestepped each attack.

He waved his spear tauntingly. "Ya gonna havta do better to kill dis immortal."

xxxxXxxxx

Vincent slashed at Lartsa with his claw, forcing him back. He let the momentum of his left arm swing him around and revealed the gun behind his back, pulling off several rounds. Lartsa batted them away with his glowing blades before shooting forward, his katanas held out in front of him to instantly skewer him.

Vincent flipped over him, raking his claw into Lartsa's back behind landing. He threw the cloth pinned to his metallic hand aside as he spun about once more and fired. He knew he had to pull out all stops to beat this Turk, but he wasn't sure anything less than Chaos could actually hinder him.

_Come on, think!_ Vincent commanded of himself as he sidestepped Lartsa's jab. He rushed forward and plunged his claw into Lartsa's abdomen and heaved, feeling Lartsa's body respond in pain and fly back.

Lartsa skidded to a stop several yards away, leaning forward on one hand but standing all the same. He still held his grin though blood flowed freely from his wound. "You can't kill me, Valentine," he said, hysteria in his voice. He straightened himself and poised his swords. "I have the mighty and divine power of my God behind me. Witness…Angelic Brand!"

Lartsa leapt up and crossed his swords across his chest. Vincent could hardly keep his eyes open as Lartsa's materia grew blinding.

The buzzing in Vincent's ears grew as loud as the glimmer was bright.

Lartsa laughed ecstatically, holding out his arms in the form of a cross. A large pentagram formed behind him, ancient markings that crackled the air lining the mystical shape. Lartsa angled his swords at Vincent, who did not seem to notice, nor care, that Vincent had dropped to his knees and clutched his head. Even Cloud and Golem had stopped to watch Lartsa's display of power.

"My final spell…the divine judgment of God is upon you, Immortal Demon!"

_You are not a demon._

Vincent shook his head, trying to drive out the voice ringing through his mind. She was dead!

"You cannot escape your destiny, Valentine! Submit!"

_Yes, and destroy this impure soul that hinders your path._ All he wanted was to forget her death. Why did it haunt him so?

"Die!"

_Do not hesitate…_

It happened too quickly for even Cloud to see.

One moment, Lartsa had shot from the air like a bullet, his body engulfed in a strange aura. In the next, Lartsa had collided with Vincent, who suddenly had stood up, his shoulders slumped and his head bowed down. Something was different, but Cloud could not place his finger on it.

Then Cloud suddenly cried out in shock as the ground around the two immortals shot upwards, obscuring his vision.

_What is going on?_

Cloud gasped as his vision returned. What he saw was the last thing he expected.

Vincent stood feebly, his left claw extended. In it was Lartsa's blade; he had stopped Lartsa's powerful slash without even looking up. However, it wasn't exactly Vincent who had stopped it.

Cloud suddenly realized what was different about Vincent: His cloak had been through up, acting as a cape in the wind. His headband had been sliced cleanly off by the shear force of the attack, and his hair blew freely in the wind. His metallic claw, normally a mixture of bronze and gold, now burned an angelic and divine silver. The most peculiar thing about his appearance though was a single, large snow-white wing protruding from the right of his back.

"Vincent…!" Cloud could only gasp the name as he watched in amazement. Vincent, keeping his eyes on the ground and covered by strands of hair, crumpled the katanas like sheets of paper in his hand. Lartsa's eyes grew wide in fear as Vincent spun about and brought his human arm to his adversary's arm.

Cloud could hear the bone snap as it came in contact before Lartsa screamed in pain. Suddenly, a large, white light shone, and Cloud instantly knew the materia had been destroyed. As he regained his vision, he saw Lartsa laying motionless on the ground, blood oozing from his stomach and arm.

He would never rise again.

Vincent suddenly turned his gaze to Golem, who immediately cowered. Cloud knew why: Vincent's eyes were completely different; the center of his eyes were completely covered over with a godly silver glaze.

"_Now for you, Batsu."_

Vincent's voice was sleek and powerful, and Cloud knew in a moment, Golem would join Lartsa. Vincent extended his arm, his Death Penalty aimed at Golem, and fired a single round. His body hit the ground before the bullet shell did.

Vincent's eyes met Cloud and a mutual understanding passed between them. They turned simultaneously to Ryo, who was lazily poised a few yards away, seemingly unconcerned with what had just unfolded in front of him.

_What's with this guy?_ Cloud thought, advancing slowly. He made sure his steps were in time with Vincent's slow and steady pace. _He just watched two of his immortal allies get slaughtered right in front of him and he's lounging about as if he's on vacation!_ Cloud knew nothing good could come out of this, and he tightened his grip on his sword.

"You're scared, Strife."

The voice was smooth, strong. It had an air of confidence, but no hint of arrogance or conceit. He knew how powerful both he and his opponents were, and would use whatever leverage he had to pronounce it.

"I can hear you clasping your sword tighter. You are nervous about attacking me." Ryo smiled a ghost of a smile before starting forward. Cloud faltered slightly, shocked at how he could hear him, but noticed Vincent seemed unfazed.

"Vincent?" he called out uncertainly.

"Leave this to me, Cloud," he replied, his monotone voice cutting into Cloud's ears. "Only an immortal can defeat another of his kind." Cloud leapt back, shouldering his sword. Something was different about how Vincent held himself, that Cloud instantly knew he could handle this hazy threat.

"People say the swords are man's deadliest melee weapon," started Ryo, both him and Vincent stopping feet away from one another. "Lartsa was famed as the melee expert, while you held your reputation as the gunslinger. I, however, perform using weaponry man has had since the dawn of time." He brought his hands from his pockets and held them in front of him, balling them into fists. "I was not as recognized as you or the Astral Swordsman, but I am considered the last of the trinity; the most cataclysmic and lethal Turks known in history."

Ryo slid his foot in front of him, going into a stance Cloud had never seen before. He kept his front foot pointed forward while he angled his rear one at a perfect ninety-degrees. Keeping his front leg buckled, he crouched slightly and leaned forward. His left hand parallel with his front leg while his right hand was near his head, both relaxed and hanging limply.

"Come at me," Ryo taunted. "Show me how powerful your new divine form has become."

Vincent studied the posture for a moment, then sheathed his gun. He lifted his sterling claw and whispered, "Gladly."

Vincent lunged at Ryo, scraping his claw on the ground to sweep upwards into Ryo's unsuspecting form. However, he merely kicked off with his back leg and leapt backwards, snapping his front foot forward and catching Vincent in the jaw.

He stumbled backwards, and before he could regain his footing, was instantly pummeled by a barrage of palm strikes all of his body. Ryo's arms were barely visible as he struck out at Vincent, throwing him onto the ground. He leapt up and kicked himself down, his heels meeting with Vincent's stomach. Cloud heard a deafening crack of bones as Ryo's attack met home.

He moved from Vincent's unmoving body, slouched into the crater the force of the blow had made. He smiled slightly and made to turn away when Vincent's eyes snapped open.

In a flurry of feathers, Vincent swiped his angelic wing in front of Ryo, obscuring his vision with the snow-white feathers. Ryo gasped in shock, striking out blindly before he saw Vincent's shape loom out of the barrier.

Vincent spun counter-clockwise, letting the sharp nails of his claw slice open Ryo's neck. As he fell backwards in shock, he screamed in pain. Vincent had completed his rotation and plunged his claw into Ryo's chest, puncturing his heart. He gave one bloody cough, and fell limp, his body shuddering slightly.

"And so a new chapter begins, the end of the story looms in sight," Vincent whispered, allowing Ryo's dead body to fall lifelessly from his arm. He heard a scream from behind him and turned to see the Yuffie pointing fearfully at the corpse, the entire Avalanche group racing up behind her.

Then Vincent suddenly realized; she was not indicating Ryo, she was pointing at Vincent's silver wing, which was slowly turning black.

As Vincent was distracted, he did not notice Ryo's body shake slightly, as if a laughter was filling his dead body. Then his wine-colored eyes, recently glazed over, filled with life.

_You have not killed us yet, Valentine._

A/N: If you didn't catch it above, I apologize for the weak chapter. Next one includes: Fluff (TifaxVincent and, quite possibly, YuffiexVincent along with one-sided CloudxTifa), some major cat-fights and jealousy between men, some explanations on Vincent's new transformation, a couple more twists, possibly lemon, and all that good stuff. I haven't had some good fluff in a while so I think this will be a good break chapter. Also, you have been warned: You have not seen the last of all the Turks! This may or may not include: Elena, Lartsa, Reno, Ryo as well as others mentioned in the game and/or story. Ghostly appearances too, can you guess who? Betcha you can't!


	17. Romance

A/N: Here it is! The 17 chapter of Hidden Memories, complete with a cliffhanging twist, a damn near lemon and some damn good fluff! Warning, sexual content ahead. Oh, and if you like sex, evil ninjas and unsuspecting twists, this will be your favorite chapter. Enjoy!

Recognitions...  
8 new reviews! Whoo hoo, thanks to all you people that added me to faves and alerts, it's hard to keep track now so I don't wanna leave anyone out or repeat another one and sound stupid so I thank all of you!  
xCR1MS0N-T3ARSx: Well, I guess I'm not stupid, but I'm not the brightest either, heehee. Anyhow, don't worry bout not reviewing. I think white would be a smooth contrast to Vincent's normal wardrobe, its fun to picture him in white for me. But then again, I'm weird.  
The Tiramisu Of Impending Doom: I'm not sure if this chapter is so crazy, but you can be the judge of that. Let me know!  
Asuka-Kazama-Mishima-Doo san: Saying sayonara reminds me of Jr. in Xenosagas...Hmm, anyhow, I knew some people were going to think Aeris was back (no, she's not yet, I don't know if I'll bring her back. She sucked in the game...at least in my file) and some people were going to think that was too obvious. Heehee, just read this next chapter and you'll find out who! Thanks for reviewing!  
mimi: Yes, I liked Vincent's description as well. Anyhow, Ticent forever! You won't have to worry about them being seperated for now...  
unknown: Like I said, don't need to worry about seperation for now...(evil laugh) Thanks to both you and mimi for reviewing!  
Tirnam'Bas: Thank you. Oh, and thanks again for bringing up that little complication. I forgot about the immortality :)  
mystic-Hoshi: If you read this far, I'm pretty sure I fucked up your idea of what happens pretty good.  
CloudLov3r: One of my few regulars. And the one I look forward to the most. I'm very excited that you like my story (somewhat) and I'm glad you understood it easier, I admit it could get confusing in some parts. Not much to worry about in here, though, mostly the 'other' type of action you wanted. Sorry to keep you waiting, the plot is overwhelming me! Lol, let me know how you like this chapter.

Onward, to the story of champions and people with nothing better to read!

Chapter 17

"So what the hell happened?" Cid piped up, looking from Cloud to Vincent and back again. They had all retreated into the Highwind cabin from the cold after they had regained their composure. Cloud looked to Vincent for an answer, who merely was as solemn as ever as he leaned against the wall, arms across his chest.

"Well," Cloud started, not sure where to begin. "We were attacked by those guys…and…um…" Cloud just scratched the back of his head and gave a half shrug. "I think I need to think through what just happened before I really start explaining it to everyone else. Hell, I don't even know what happened." Red gave an amused look before turning away, slowly followed by a disgruntled group. Cloud turned to Vincent, the only one left in the room.

"What really did happen?"

Vincent pondered his answer silently in his mind before speaking softly. "I…do not quite understand it myself."

"Well, do you have any idea?" Cloud continued, trying fruitlessly to read Vincent's apathetic expression.

Vincent ran the question through his head as he shook it lightly. _I heard her voice…why did she speak to me, after all these years?_

**Maybe she came back from the dead, too, along with those scum,** kidded Chaos. However, Vincent could not help but feel a glimmer of hope. **Quit dreaming, mortal. Even if she returned, she loved science more than you. Besides, this other woman looks much more delectable than her.**

Vincent's train of thought shifted to Tifa, her radiant smile filling his mind. He loved everything about her: Her hair, her eyes, how she sighed into his neck when he kissed hers…but most of all, he admired the way she smiled.

Her wine-colored eyes shone brilliantly and her hair seemed to glow. Her entire face would lift and her lips would be almost irresistible to even the impassive sharpshooter.

Cloud shook his head in bewilderment and turned to leave, grunting hello to Tifa as he passed her in the corridor. As he left, Tifa stood quietly at the door, waiting for Vincent to acknowledge her.

Vincent didn't move at all, but Tifa could sense his approval. She walked cautiously toward him and stood in front of him, feeling awkward. Here she was, staring at a man almost a foot taller than her with his gaze staring almost timidly at the ground.

"Vincent…" It was then Tifa knew the effect her voice had on him; she could see the shiver that started from the tip of his spine that he had suppressed quickly, but not quick enough. She reached up hesitantly and brushed aside his cloak, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand as she lovingly stroked him, feeling a wave of peace and content wash over her.

"Vincent, what happened out there?" she whispered, removing her hand. Vincent opened his eyes slightly, adverting his gaze.

_He doesn't want to talk about it now…he's…_

'_Scared.'_

Tifa had never before seen the look of dread fill Vincent's dead crimson eyes, nor much of any emotion, for that matter. But this was a foreign expression; the way his brow furrowed wasn't in thought.

With uncertainty, Tifa brought herself forward, pressing her body lightly into Vincent. This seemed to bring him out of his revere, and he brought his eyes up to meet hers in question. She returned it with a smile and snaked her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She buried the side of her face into his warm chest and sighed in delight, enjoying the bashful way Vincent returned her embrace.

She turned up to him and just smiled at him. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk; silence was to be their language now. She ran her hands along his back, bringing her lips to his.

The reaction was uncertain at first, as always with Vincent, but as she opened her mouth to massage his tongue, she could feel him relax. His hands, both artificial and natural, ran under her shirt and rubbed her bare back. Just the feeling of his hand on her bare skin made her shiver in excitement, and she pressed herself more into him.

As their kiss deepened, Tifa hardly noticed what was happening, barely aware that her body was moving. She was subconsciously leading down the deserted corridor toward her and Yuffie's room. She merely hoped the little ninja was elsewhere. She was blissfully ignorant of the small shadow following the entangled couple.

As Tifa threw the door shut, she allowed her body to fall onto the bed, Vincent on top of her. She moaned in ecstasy as he kissed her on her chin, then her neck, then the exposed skin above her chest. She willed him to keep going, to take her right then and there, but as she started sliding her hands into the back of his pants, he froze.

Tifa's immediate thought was, _Oh my god, I was rushing him! Please, don't stop, please!_ But then she noticed that as he had come back up to her face, his eyes had shifted past her head for a second and seen a gleam from her bag.

Vincent slowly pulled himself up from her, her hands sliding lifelessly from his waist. As if in a trance, he walked to her bag and brought out the small black and silver box packed clumsily into the opening. He turned it in his hand as if admiring it, then his face contorted into horror.

Tifa was bewildered as he patted his chest, apparently checking for something in his breast pocket, but she could tell he had not found it. At the very edge of her hearing, she thought she heard someone whisper, "Yes!" but as she looked around she decided that it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"What's that Vincent?" she asked curiously, flopping on her stomach and seductively positioning herself to show off her bodily curves. However, Vincent seemed to be immune to anything.

"Where did you get this?" he inquired forcefully, holding the box in his claw. Tifa examined the object for a second then shrugged.

"I've never seen that before. What is it?"

Vincent shook his head. "Perhaps a sign; an omen. Maybe it was stolen. Whatever the case, this is the wedding ring I had offered Lucrecia the night before she lost her life. My last day as a human."

xxxxXxxxx

Yuffie had almost blown her cover when she whispered aloud, but had quickly covered her mouth. Tifa had turned her way for a second, but she hid behind a corner and held her breath. She heard Tifa start talking with Vincent again and she breathed.

_That was too close. But he found it!_ Yuffie could have done skips at Vincent's monotone voice, clearing enraged and confused. Then she heard him.

"…this is the wedding ring I had offered Lucrecia…" Yuffie's insides turned to ice.

_Omigod! _she mentally screamed at herself. _No wonder why he's always keeping such a close eye on it! Oh no, oh no, oh no, what if he finds out I stole his engagement ring?_ Then something hit her. _What did he mean by an omen? Stolen? A sign? _Yuffie merely grew confused. She pressed herself to the wall and strained to listen.

"Vincent! What's it doing in my bag then?" Tifa's voice was just as confused as anyone else's, but Yuffie could tell she had a pretty good idea at what happened.

"I may have mistakenly misplaced it, when someone found it and merely placed it into the bag closest to them, thinking it fell out. Yours simply was at the right place at the right time." His voice was dead again, revealing nothing to Yuffie, as she could not lean around the corner to study his movie-star face.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing…?" Tifa asked uncertainly. Yuffie assumed he had nodded, shrugged, shook his head, whatever, because the next moment Yuffie could hear the box being set down on a table.

"Vincent!" cried out the martial artist in surprise and delight.

_Damn, _Yuffie thought. _I guess I'll just have to come up with something else._ Suddenly an idea concocted in Yuffie's mind, and she silently crept back into the hall, closing the door behind her. She had seen the looks on his face; confusion, hatred, jealousy…they could both win if they worked together, and Yuffie had a feeling Cloud would agree.

xxxxXxxxx

Tifa moaned in pure pleasure. Vincent seemed to allow the thought of the ring to pass his mind and had landed on the bedside next to her, embracing her and plastering her with kisses. Now after a few moments, he had his human hands cautiously exploring underneath her shirt, first almost fearfully touching her breast, then moving onward to feeling and massaging. Tifa could almost feel her head come straight off as Vincent became more aggressive.

Though she knew he was hesitant, Tifa wanted this more than ever, and would try at all costs to get him. So far, she was off to a good start.

As Vincent's explorations became experimentation, Tifa found her shirt was in the way. Throwing it over her head, she slowly kissed Vincent's neck as he nibbled her ear. Though he was rusty in some areas, he was not new, and quickly regained the skills he thought he had long forgotten. He stroked his thumb over her nipple and she moaned in his mouth, their lips having gone back to each others.

Tifa could not stand it anymore. She roughly shoved her hands into his pants, feeling in certain areas that she knew aroused both of them. She felt him shift slightly and shiver in delight and fear; he was uncertain where this was going, but willing to take the risk all the same.

As she started to unbutton his black pants, Tifa heard the door swing open. In a flash, Vincent was off her, his claw bared and ready to attack as she suddenly realized her thin bra was exposed.

As Tifa wrapped the blanket around her, Red walked through the door. When he saw what was before him, a half naked Vincent with unbuttoned pants and Tifa with the blanket held up to her chest, he raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm hoping I did not interrupt…anything," he said, closing his eyes. "As you know, I cannot exactly knock on a door, but I thought it was best to inform everyone." Vincent could suddenly feel Red's body tense as he whispered, "We have a visitor."

Vincent stood there for a moment, deciding what to make of this vague information before moving on. Tifa sat quietly on the bed, waiting for Vincent's reaction.

He decided to be straightforward. "Who is it?" he asked, his voice returning to its invariable tone.

Red shook his head. "I think you should perhaps come to the loading dock and see for yourselves."

Tifa and Vincent exchanged a glance before Red left, allowing Tifa to hastily retrieve her shirt.

"Who do you think it is?" she asked, turning to Vincent. He kept his eyes on the open door Red had left through and knew that Red had known immediately that he and Tifa were here.

Vincent knew Red well, and knew he had looked in his room for him first, then seeing he was gone, knew he was occupied with Tifa. If he had the nerve and courage to interrupt _that_, then Vincent knew it must have been important.

"We shall find out," he said, and exited the room. Tifa hurriedly followed him, his metal boots clanging unusually loud on the cold, stern floor.

_He must be deep in thought,_ Tifa reasoned, noticing his change in behavior. They walked quickly in silence and soon they reached the ramp, stopping at the top. Below them both was the entire Avalanche group gathered at the base, facing a heavily cloaked man. His voice was smooth and familiar; all business.

"…and he shall destroy you all. Trust me, Avalanche, you must yield; his power is devastating. I alone have seen his power in work, the others merely fear him after he granted them life."

Cloud stepped forward, his hand on the sword hilt protruding from his back. "And how exactly can we trust you if we don't know who you are?"

The creature under the dark cloak growled. "Whom I am nor what I am is important. All that is vital to you is that I have witnessed the Great One's power; the one who christens himself God."

"We don't have to listen to someone who thinks they know everything!" Cloud unsheathed his sword in a flash and swung it down, causing the others to gasp in surprise. Of course Cloud was tactless and blunt, but he was never this hasty or aggressive.

However, to the group's surprise, the man merely leapt from the attack and landed gracefully on his feet a few feet away.

"Cloud, I only give you this message as the Cetra's dying request from the Lifestream: She asked me to be your eyes on the inside and help guide you to try and even the odds, but after His witness of power, I can only hope that you take my message seriously. Aeris does not wish to see you before your due time."

The effect of her name was astonishing. A wave of shock and awe washed over them as they stared dumbstruck at the new warrior. The cloaked figure turned to leave them, content, but gasped in surprise as a bullet sailed through his back and out his chest. The entire Avalanche turned to Vincent, his gun smoking in his hand.

"Vincent!" Tifa cried. "Why did you kill him?"

"He is an immortal, and a powerful one at that. He is not dead." As he said this, the supposedly slain man rose up hesitantly, the cloak falling from his shoulders to reveal his identity.

His sleek, proper black hair was tied back, reaching the length of his back. His dark blue suit seemed to compliment his deep sapphire eyes. They could even see a brief scar starting from the top of his chest and stretching down.

Vincent was the only one who remained capable of speech, the others too shocked and Cid and Barret just mouthing silent profanities. "Hello again, Tseng."

A/N: Oh zing! (Weird expression meaning surprise) It's Tseng! That kinda rhymed...maybe not. Anyhow, added the fluff and partial lemon, almost got there but I had to have some dead person come back because that moves the plot along smoother. If you're wondering, they left the bodies of the Turks (the immortal ones) in the snow, they were too lazy to drag them anywhere and they didn't really care to dig a grave in -100 degrees so they left them there. Review please! Oh, and the rating on this story just went up because of this chapter, sorry people if that affects you in any way (most likely not)


	18. Love and War

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I've had alot of shit going on lately and it's really hard to find time to really write good. This is a little confusing chapter because I picked up writing this chapter about in the middle right after our Cross Country party, and their were some stoned and drunk seniors making out and all that really got me into writing more about the fluff and lemon things. Yes, there is a complete lemon is this chapter (Warning Warning: Sexual Content Ahead heehee). It's not the best one but it'll do for now. It's really late here so I'm not going to do recognitions this chapter, but thanks to all my regulars for sticking with me and to all my new reviewers for taking the time to review a new story! Now enjoy!

Chapter 18

Tseng appeared just as they had left him in the Temple of Ancients, excluding the large hole in his abdomen and the blood stained clothing. His dark hair was sleek, his frame confident and his eyes piercing and distant.

"T-Tseng!" cried out Cloud in shock. "How are you still alive? Where are the other Turks?" Tseng seemed to smile slightly, but his face almost instantly hardened.

"My _former_ comrades know nothing of my present condition," he replied sternly, emphasizing 'former'. "They still believe I'm long dead and only a memory. However, I do not see fit to change there current belief; the less that know of my existence the better."

Vincent stepped forward, his arms across his chest. "Then why did u step forward to warn us? Surely you can appear before your comrades if you appear before your enemies?"

Tseng shook his head. "The Cetra wished me to warn you, and so I carry out her wish from the Lifestream. Whether you heed my caution or not, that is up to you." Tseng spun about and grabbed his cloak, walking off. However, he stepped only a few feet into the snow before he felt Vincent's gun press against his back.

"What do you want, Valentine?" he asked, turning his head slightly.

"Why did this 'God' character bring you back?" Vincent responded. "I can understand if he brought an entity that had a hatred for this planet or the people on it, but you died _protecting_ this planet from Sephiroth when he forced his way into the Temple. Why you, of all people?"

Tseng sighed and slipped on his cloak. He turned to Vincent, and said, "I am not the only one he granted life to. Lartsa, Sephiroth, myself…and many others. Anyone with a tie to Shinra and with their own worth were resurrected. This creature does not care who joins his ranks, just how many and how powerful." He bowed his head slightly, as if ashamed. "I have no inkling as to what he intends to do, but I do know you are his targets." Tseng lifted his head as a small smile broke his cold face. "It seems you all are the only ones powerful enough to threaten him in the least."

Vincent lowered his gun and nodded his head. "Then perhaps we shall cross paths again."

Tseng inclined his head before turning back. "We only have an eternity to do so."

Vincent only smiled in his cloak as Tseng walked away into the icy tundra, soon a speck in the maturing blizzard.

xxxxXxxxx

Elena lay in the hospital bed, still painfully sore from their failed attempt of attack on Avalanche some time ago. She was the first to regain consciousness, Reno and Rude sleeping on either side of her. Of course, Reno was snoring deafeningly.

_How could I stay asleep during that?_ she thought, tilting her head slightly to see Reno's. A few strands of his normal perfect, auburn hair fell across his temple, adding an innocent look to his features in contrast to the obnoxious personality inside.

Suddenly Elena thought of _him_, someone she wished to forget but knew she never would. She did not know why Tseng popped into her mind now of all times, merely by looking at Reno. It couldn't be because he reminded her of him; they were complete opposites.

Elena sighed, looking back at the ceiling. In truth, she just wanted a regular relationship, but she knew if she responded to Reno's constant flirting she would get more than she could chew. Rude just wasn't her type.

She felt a tear roll down her eye, and she was suddenly surprised, blinking it away in a moment. _I wish he were here…_

xxxxXxxxx

The entire Avalanche was in the meeting room, quietly pondering Tseng's most recent and disturbing visit from the grave. Cid was in the captain's seat and Cloud stood by him, gazing at the map distantly. Red was resting his head on his paws as if resting, but they knew he was engrossed in thought. Barret and Yuffie paced the room, too excited and anxious to stand still for a moment. Cait Sith was no where to be found and Tifa was seating in a seat next to Vincent, leaning into his chest.

Vincent had been surprised when they had returned here that Tifa had moved so quickly and confidently, turning herself so she could rest her back against his broad chest. She was practically sitting in his lap. One of his arms was wrapped loosely around her neck and the other was around her waist, stroking her side slowly. She had one hand on his and the other playing with his ebony hair absentmindedly.

They both pretended they could not see Cloud's first reaction.

As soon as Tifa leaned her head back and her lips met Vincent's, Cloud seemed shocked and…furious.

_Why am I surprised? I've seen them kiss before,_ he thought, watching Vincent's mouth slide gently over Tifa's. _I don't love Tifa, so why do I feel angry every time I see them together?_ Cloud blamed it on his brotherly instincts and protection over his 'little sister,' but he knew that was not it.

"Yo, Spike!"

Cloud snapped out of his revere and looked downwards to Cid, giving him an odd expression.

"What's with you lately? You've been so fuckin' out of it, you don't even listen to half of the damn things I say!" Cloud brushed the comment off and gave him an inquiring look. "I was wonderin' what we're gonna do from here. I don't want you goddamn mother-fuckers blowing up my ship with another of those fuckin' 'Immortal Battles' or whatever the hell you want to call them."

Cloud only shrugged before chancing a glance at Vincent and Tifa. They had pulled away, but now Vincent was pecking at Tifa's neck as she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his lips.

'_The sun's almost down.'_

That voice…the one Cloud had learned to despise and respect.

The voice of the puppeteer.

_So what?_

'_Vincent's personality differs during the day: Quiet during the day, sulking and pondering at night and more active at sunset. That's why he's becoming increasingly aggressive.'_

_I don't care about Vincent's attitude schedule._

'_But you care about his girl. Admit it, you're jealous and you want her with you like ten years ago.'_

_Fucking liar._

'_Suit yourself. It's not like you've never been confused about your feelings and thoughts before.'_

_Oh shut the fuck up._

All Cloud heard was a faint chuckling before Tifa's gasp of pleasure shook him awake. It seemed Vincent had found the right spot under her ear she loved. Cloud grimaced.

He did love Tifa after all.

xxxxXxxxx

_What's gotten into him?_ she thought as she stroked Vincent's smooth, silky hair. He was sitting behind her, caressing her neck with his lips, and she didn't want him to stop. _But I don't want Cloud right there staring at us, either._

With a will she never knew she had, she sat up, breaking Vincent's slow and steady cadence. He drew back, unsure what to do next, when Tifa stood up and held her hand out. Under his cloak he smiled, knowing Cloud was watching them.

**Even from here, I can smell his jealousy. Not in love with this human, my ass. He would gladly kill you to have her**, growled Chaos.Vincent chuckled to himself.

_And who wouldn't? She is perfect in every sense._

**You are going soft, Valentine.**

Vincent followed Tifa, and grew surprised when the rest of the group shrugged and followed, taking this as the end of their quiet pondering to actually go do something else.

Tifa waited outside the door for Vincent, who had allowed the others ahead of them space to move first. As one came out after another, they left to their various places on the ship. Tifa had hardly wrapped her arms around Vincent's own when Cloud spoke up.

"Aright, everyone, listen up!" The entire Avalanche turned to face him, some halfway down the half and some right next to him. "We didn't find anything here, but we're still going to move on. Someone's after us and we don't know who. Cid, take this ship to the North Crater." Cid nodded quietly and disappeared down the hall to the bridge, carrying out Cloud's order. The rest seemed to fan out.

Cloud watched as Vincent and Tifa walked down the hall together, Tifa clinging to his arm. Cloud cringed. It was just so…awkward seeing her with someone like _him_.

"You know, Cloud…I can tell you still like Tifa."

Cloud spun about, and suddenly came face to face with the young shinobi. His grimace became more pronounced.

"What do you want, Yuffie? I have a lot on my mind right now," he said agitatedly. He did not feel like dealing with this ninja, but had been greatly unnerved by her statement. If _she_ could notice it, he must be completely obvious about it.

Yuffie smiled mischievously. "I want Vinnie. You want Tifa. I think I know how we can get what we want…and need." Of course, Yuffie hoped Cloud really wanted Tifa; she had no idea if he had been shocked, protective, or jealous of Vincent's public display, but she was hoping for the latter.

Cloud stood there for a moment, looking at her indifferently. Then he said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'm listening."

Yuffie's smile widened.

xxxxXxxxx

Vincent knew he was changing. When given loitering time, he would retreat to a dark corner and meditate or go to the balcony and watch the landscape rush by. Now he was in Tifa's room, slowly undressing her as her lips massaged his.

It had happened in a rush; the interruption last time had only increased their lust, and now Vincent wanted her more than ever. He needed her.

"Vincent…" she moaned as his human hand ran up her leg under her skirt. He explored a little bit, noting her reaction to new places he touched and brushed against. Slowly, he retreated his hand out and placed it on her waist, sliding the clothing down.

Tifa merely laid on the bed, spread out seductively with only her undergarments on, showing her bodily curves in a sense that shocked Vincent's mind.

He crawled up onto her, supporting himself above her with his elbows and knees as she hesitantly reached upwards. She removed his cloak, then his shirt, followed lastly by his headband. He lowered himself onto her so her breasts pressed against his bare chest, and he felt his head pound with anticipation.

Tifa gazed into his eyes, an emotion, a single thought flowing outward; _Take me now._

She did not have to speak it; Vincent could read it. Slowly he bent down, kissing her lips with a passion as they removed the rest of each others clothing. Soon, they were both nude, Vincent sliding slowly up and down on Tifa's body, his chest and stomach rubbing against her exposed torso as he entered her.

Tifa felt lightheaded at the sudden rush of pleasure and pain that greeted her, and had to clutch the sheets around her to stop from screaming in ecstasy. She mumbled occasionally as his rhythm grew faster, his thigh pounding against hers. Finally, they felt each other give way, as they mixed together inside her.

Tifa gasped and threw her head back, shrieking Vincent's name. As their bodies slowly subsided from the orgasm, Vincent fell back on top of her, his breath tickling her neck.

"Tifa…" was all he could make out, his breath leaving him quicker than it entered. How he loved her so…

She stroked the back of his head, her fingers running through his hair as she rubbed her cheek against his. "I love you too, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent used the last of his energy to wrap them both in the covers before he succumbed to exhaustion, but not before a smile played onto his exposed lips.


	19. Lonely Ventures

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long everyone! I've been really busy and all with school starting up and my friend having a bit of a personal problem, so I couldn't work as much on this as I should have. I was gonna add another section with the beginning of Yuffie's and Vincent's venture into the Northern Crater in here, too, but that would have taken longer and I thought you all deserved the fastest with the best quality, so here you all go. Some more answers and questions in this chapter...

Chapter 19

_God…I do not wish to become 'God'…_

**You have no choice, human filth.**

_I only wish to see her again…to feel her…_

**You are only a puppet.**

_Death is beckoning to me._

**Death is impossible for you.**

Gast struggled against himself, calling out for death to take him, but the demon inside him merely laughed. He ceased his futile wishes and felt condemned; trapped.

Suddenly the auburn-haired man was before him again, the bodies of his two comrades slung over his shoulder. He dropped them crudely on the hard, stone surface, then knelt down and bowed his head.

"What is it?" Gast felt the demon ask, his voice piercing and commanding. "Do not tell me these fools got themselves killed by the mere likes of _that_ Immortal?" He sneered disdainfully. "I gave you powers you could never achieve even in immortality and yet you _still_ fail me? Pitiful."

"But, please, my Lord," started Ryo suddenly, looking up with fearful eyes. "Valentine did not fall as easily as intended! He became a different being…transcended, in lieu of a more fitting word." He kept quiet for a moment, hoping against hope he would be spared. Demon Gast pondered this slightly, calculating what Ryo could have meant.

_This certainly intrigues you. I thought you would have killed him by now and be done with it._

**I still intend on destroying him. Along with everything else in this pitiful universe, but that fool Hojo created a being more complex and more powerful than he could ever comprehend. I do not wish to risk anything after my lucky…opportunity.**

Demon Gast looked down at Ryo and smiled slightly. "Very well, you shall be granted another chance to defeat the Immortal." Ryo breathed again, but his glory was short-lived. "But you shall still be punished for your failure."

Before Ryo could even breath in to scream, it was over. He felt as if every muscle in his body was burning, and sharp knives were cutting at his throat and lungs. He wanted to die and waste away right there, but as soon as the pain had come it ceased, and the wave of power he felt flood over him made his heart race.

"Ma…Master…" he began, slowing rising to his feet.

"Now, Ryo," called Demon Gast, looking down upon his servant from his granite throne. "You, the highest of my servants, now have the godly speed of Lartsa and the savage physical force of Golem. Do not fail me again." He waved his hand, and Ryo bowed his head, retreating casually.

As he left the cave and the fresh smell of salt water reached his body, he ran a hand through his hair. Waves crashed below him, showering him in a spray of water, but he could care less.

He finally had the power to destroy Vincent Valentine.

xxxxXxxxx

"Sephiroth," Hojo called out. He shuffled over to where the sleeping Soldier rested and stood over him, taunting him. "Inferior dog. You came stumbling from those mountains, in a rage like a mad beast, then after I enhanced you and even _died_ for you, you had yourself killed by that failed project, Strife."

The name stirred Sephiroth slightly, as he shifted his weight. Hojo's arrogant sneer merely grew more pronounced.

"Now you have the chance to do away with him, and yet you still lounge about. Completely worthless fool."

It happened in a moment. Hojo only saw the gleam of the blade in the brief light before it skewered him, slashing him into two along the waist. He gasped in pain, blood flowing freely from his mouth as he fell lifelessly to the ground, dead.

Sephiroth admired his handiwork for a moment, then whispered, "Strife is mine. I do not need to go to him. He will come for me."

xxxxXxxxx

Yuffie couldn't believe it. She was kissing Vinny! But as she was about to skip with joy, the arms that wrapped around her waist and stroked her back were not his. His ebony locks gone and replaced by the blonde spikes of Cloud, his crimson eyes turned Mako, and she suddenly realized she was not kissing Vincent.

It was Cloud…and she never wanted to let go.

Yuffie woke up, gasping for breath and looking around wildly. Slowly her brain started working again, and she slowly calmed down.

The Highwind had made it easily to the Northern Crater, but everyone had been exhausted from their search, and Cloud and Vincent were not much better off from their battle. So, they agreed to rest up slightly before venturing forth.

Suddenly the dream popped back into her head, and Yuffie shuddered.

"What a nightmare," she whispered, thinking she might vomit just from the thought of it.

xxxxXxxxx

"Alright people," Cloud called out, gaining everyone's attention on the bridge. "We're finally here, rested and ready to move out. Now everyone, the explosion after the battle with Sephiroth might have moved some things, so be careful." The others nodded in universal agreement.

"Okay then, Yuffie, Red, and Vincent will take the west side. Tifa, Barret and me will take the east. Cid will keep a vintage point from the sky, and Cait Sith, since you're a machine and completely immune to cold and pain, will patrol from the ground. Make sure no one comes in or out unless we're all in a group, understand?" The captain and the feline nodded in understanding. The air suddenly felt heavy and tense. "Let's mosey people!"

Tifa shot a concerned glance to Vincent as they made their way out, and he strode over to her side, falling behind the others and following her pace.

"Vincent…" she started, but before she could make out what she was going to say, he pecked her slightly on the lips, silencing her.

"Don't worry," he whispered calmly, as if he was merely discussing the weather. "It'll be fine. Just make sure to look out for yourself. I want to see you as soon as possible." She gave in, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his masculine frame. He immediately responded, stroking her back soothingly.

"Don't worry," he said gently. He pulled away from her, holding her by her shoulders. "Whatever is in this place, I'll make sure we all come out alive. We _will_ see each other out of this, okay?"

Tifa shuddered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I just had a really bad feeling…"

"Come on you two!" called Cait Sith, shouting into his megaphone. "Hurry on up!" With one last fleeting glance at Vincent, Tifa walked down the ramp and hurried to her group. Vincent could not help but notice that Cloud kept uncomfortably close to her as they slowly descended into the dark crater. His thoughts were interrupted as the little shinobi jumped him, screaming, "We got Vinny! We got Vinny!" over and over again. Vincent could feel his head starting to ache.

_This is going to be a long day,_ he thought. If Vincent knew what awaited him in a few hours time, he would never have agreed with himself more.

xxxxXxxxx

Cloud let Barret lead the way for once. He held back, bringing up the rear of the party as they descended into the awesome darkness of the crater. Remnants of the Lifestream drifted about as plainly as dust, and Cloud could feel his entire body suddenly react to the mysterious plasma.

They continued to walk for some time, and though Cloud tried to stay close to Tifa, he felt her move as far ahead of him as possible.

_She doesn't feel comfortable around me,_ he thought, slightly disappointed and angry that one who had such deep feelings for him before now shied away from him. _Must not have been very deep feelings._

As they made their way into a large, open portion of the crater, a large, black dragon suddenly loomed into view, gazing down upon them with fierce eyes.

"Damn!" cried Barret indignantly as he brought up his gun firing aimlessly at the creature's face. He roared in anger and irritation and swung its tail up, catching Barret full in the chest and throwing him against the wall.

"Barret!" Tifa cried, hurrying to him as Cloud drew his sword.

He ran up to the reptile and lunged up, bringing his sword down through the dragon's skull. As his feet touched the ground, he wasted no time, slashing relentlessly at the dragon's exposed abdomen as Tifa joined him, smashing scales and flesh alike with her gloves.

The creature gave a weak whimper before collapsing in front of them, revealing a man covered behind it. His armor gleamed in the scarce light, and his long and magnificent sword made shivers of malice and fear run up both the conscious Avalanche members.

With silver hair down to his waist and the Masamune in his hand, Sephiroth stood before them, as powerful and suave as ever. He shifted his blade, a slightly gleam running the length of the giant blade as he smirked, savoring the look of terror and surprise on their faces as it slowly contorted into anger.

"Sephiroth!" cried Cloud suddenly, charging forward as he bared his sword.

"Yes, Cloud," whispered Sephiroth softly, sidestepping Cloud's slash and spinning elegantly on a single foot as he evaded another attack. "Attack me with your anger, so when I kill you, it will be just revenge for my death." Cloud roared in defiance and anger, his blade starting to shine.

"Omnislash!" he screamed, shooting forward.

"Cloud, no!" shrieked Tifa in alarm. "You can't take on Sephiroth on your own."

"She's right, Strife," taunted Sephiroth, holding out his arm as Cloud drew nearer, his sword glowing brighter with each step. "You are no longer a threat to me," and in an instant, Sephiroth's sword was up, parrying each of Cloud's rageful attacks, sparks flying from the contact.

Cloud raised his sword for the final attack when Sephiroth shot from under him, slashing Cloud across the abdomen with his huge Masamune. He coughed, blood flying from his open mouth, as he fell onto his back against the cold, hard earth. From his waning vision, he could make out Sephiroth's black wing and his metallic shoulder guard, both coming closer, but becoming increasingly blurred.

"Now, Strife," Sephiroth said, the cold words ringing through the cavern. "I shall kill you." And Cloud remembered no more.

A/N: Cliffy! I'm sorry, like I said earlier, I was going to add more but this also seemed like a good place to stop so I did. Next chapter: Yuffie and Vincent, Cloud and Sephiroth ending, and the conclusion of this story is nearing. I plan on making this about maybe 25, 30 chapters? Not too much longer. I have the ending all planned out, just got to get there :) Thank you everyone for holding on and waiting! I will not abandon this story, no matter what!


	20. Waning Love: A New Terror

A/N: Sorry about the forever update! However, Cross Country is over and done with (no more fun parties!) so I'll hopefully have alot more free time now. I hope this meets up with your standards everyone. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

Chapter 20

Tifa couldn't think; in her mind's eye she watched Cloud impaled by the evil Masamune, slicing through his body as though it were straw. She felt the cold feeling creep into her body, then into her heart; she couldn't lose him…not again.

Sephiroth's eyes widened in surprise as his sword pierced Tifa's body, her back to him as she cowered over Cloud's form. He watched as the blood slowly flowed from her wound down his blade, and onto Cloud's unconscious face.

"Damn girl," Sephiroth breathed. "How dare you…" He retracted his blade, allowing Tifa to fall to the side, dead, but as he straightened up, he gasped in pain.

"No…" he whispered, staring into the face of Cloud. Tifa's blood had awoken him, and as she fell, he lashed out, grazing her shoulder as his Ultima Weapon stuck Sephiroth in the heart, his blood now spilt.

Cloud chuckled slightly, but immediately winced in pain. He grabbed his side and kept one eye clenched shut in determination, willing his sword forward. He felt it slide through Sephiroth's back, breathing slightly when he heard the puncture of flesh.

"I win, Sephiroth," Cloud boasted, pulling his sword back. Sephiroth knelt down, bracing his body with a knuckle on the ground and his head bent.

"Maybe next time then, but you should know by now Cloud: I detest leaving without company." His body shuddered in the chortle, which in moments turned into a full demonic laughter, his head thrown up and his eyes deranged. He fell face first onto the cold, hard stone and died once again, laughing until his eyes glazed over in death.

Realization suddenly hit Cloud, and he gasped as he turned toward Tifa. He shuffled over to her, picking up her limp form in his arms. Her breath was shallow and her face drenched in blood and sweat, but she was still alive…barely.

"No.." Cloud whispered as he buried his head into her neck. "It wasn't meant for you, Tifa. I don't deserve life if it was in exchange for yours. This was not how Yuffie's plan was supposed to work…" He felt the tears stream down his eyes, squeezed shut in pain and sorrow. "I was supposed to save _you_."

xxxxXxxxx

"_You know, Cloud…I can tell you still like Tifa."_

_Cloud spun about, and suddenly came face to face with the young shinobi. His grimace became more pronounced._

"_What do you want, Yuffie? I have a lot on my mind right now," he said agitatedly. He did not feel like dealing with this ninja, but had been greatly unnerved by her statement. If she could notice it, he must be completely obvious about it._

_Yuffie smiled mischievously. "I want Vinnie. You want Tifa. I think I know how we can get what we want…and need." Of course, Yuffie hoped Cloud really wanted Tifa; she had no idea if he had been shocked, protective, or jealous of Vincent's public display, but she was hoping for the latter._

_Cloud stood there for a moment, looking at her indifferently. Then he said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'm listening."_

_Yuffie's smile widened. Cloud was already beginning to regret this._

"_Look, it's real simple," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as she leaned forward. Cloud could not help but notice she had filled out much more since the last time he truly looked at her, but he shook his head and followed suit. Her breath tickled his ear as she explained, but he listened just the same._

"_All you have to do is make sure I get in the same group with Vinny, and you get in the same group as Tifa. Then, when we go exploring the caves, you wait until you run into something, like a really big dragon, and save Tifa, okay?" she asked excitedly. Cloud merely nodded, urging her to continue._

"_Alright, next, when we're fighting something big or whatever, I'll like, pretend to fall off a cliff or get really hurt, okay? Then Vincent will save me and I'll be all like, 'Yay, Vinny, I love you!'" Cloud could see the glimmer in her eyes when she said that._

"_What if it doesn't work?" he asked skeptically. "It sounds pretty trite."_

_Yuffie put her hands on her hips in a pout, as if doubting her plan was a sin. Cloud noted she did so very cutely. "Well, then when we're camping inside that gross cavern place, we start playing them against each other. 'Tifa loves Cloud', 'Vincent loves Yuffie' yadda yadda yadda." Her mischievous grin spread all across her face once more. "Don't worry, it'll work."_

_Cloud grimaced slightly. "I hope so. Just make sure that cliff isn't too big. I'm not sure if Vincent will catch you."_

_Yuffie stormed off, leaving a smirking Cloud._

xxxxXxxxx

Cloud pressed her shivering body against his, tears flowing down his eyes. Cloud could feel the creatures of the Northern Cavern closing in, slowing moving in for the strike, but he did not care. A bright red materia on his armband started to resonate slightly, growing brighter and brighter each second.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered, and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, the demons and monsters attacked, fangs bared, wings spread and blood hungry. However, they only got a few steps before the materia suddenly seemed to explode in a mass of light.

The monsters instantly dissolved and withered away, as did the unmoving body of Sephiroth, revealing the ancient symbol of the legendary bird surrounding the entire cavern. A light whistle filled the room as well, lifting Cloud's heart as he slowly looked up.

A smile started on his lips, as he whispered one word: "Phoenix…"

As the mythical creature swept by, Tifa stirred, her wounds healing over. Cloud turned away at the sound of moving rubble only to find Barret stand up dazedly.

"Wha'd I miss?" he asked. Cloud couldn't feel but laugh as Tifa opened her eyes.

xxxxXxxxx

It wasn't Vincent, like she had thought. It never had been; it was always Cloud.

Tifa remembered as she lay in Cloud's lap, who continued to laugh merrily at something, about how he had always been the one to save her. The Nibelheim Reactor, the Final Battle, and now here again.

He was her savior.

Tifa's mind and heart suddenly froze when Cloud turned to her, emotion swimming through his Mako eyes. Tifa almost gasped as she saw the stains of tears on his face. He had been crying…for her.

She wanted to reach up and brush his cheek, but as she tried to lift her arm, her body froze. As Cloud leaned forward, he mind and heart raced, but she could only see one face: The face of the lone, dark man that had won her heart in his own fashion.

Tifa did not push Cloud's lips from her own, but she could not respond either. She had wanted for so long for him to do this, but now…she did not know what she wanted. Her arms hesitantly wrapped around his broad shoulders as she moved her lips slowly, taking in his taste and his scent.

Barret shook his head. "C'mon you dumbasses! Get a room back at that damn ship! I don't think you want to be eaten by these damn dragons while your eating each other!"

Both Tifa and Cloud broke apart, quickly turning away from each other. Cloud bared his sword and looked around, ready for battle as Tifa came into stance. Barret merely smiled and shook his head.

"Oh, and I was just kiddin' bout those dragons."

Barret started running as Cloud charged him, sword above his head as Tifa laughed awkwardly.

xxxxXxxxx

**Gast…**

Vincent's head snapped up when he heard the name. _Chaos? What about him?_ Vincent had been walking quietly behind Red and Yuffie, finding no trouble since their start.

**I can smell his scent. He's in here, but…**Vincent frowned slightly.

_But what, Chaos? Gast is dead, you should know that as well as I do. You have access to all my memories, and you seem quite fond to use that privilege._

Vincent could feel the uneasiness in his other demonic counterparts, cowering in the corner of his mind.

**True, I have reviewed it. But I definitely can pick up on his scent. There's that damn Ryo's too…but, they're both different from last time. Gast's is more…demonic. He has a demonic scent around him, and Ryo seems to have both Lartsa and Golem traveling with him.**

_I can tell something else is troubling you._

Chaos was silent for a moment before continuing.

**Right, Valentine. By their scents, they must have been in the same spot at the same time, because there is no difference in their strength of scent.**

Vincent was baffled. Here was his most intelligent counterpart, talking of two deceased creatures he had seen die. One had been at his own hands as well.

"Vinny?" came Yuffie's innocent, caring voice. "Is something wrong?" Vincent merely shook his head and held his head up, his crimson eyes meeting her storm gray ones. After a moment, she shrugged and continued walking, following Red as he sniffed at the air.

Suddenly, a large sword, a seemingly enlarged and enhanced version of Cloud's Ultima Weapon, sliced through the air like a boomerang, embedding itself in the ground in front of the group and showering them in dust and debris.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Yuffie through a fit of coughing. She brushed the dust from her face in time to see the a large creature yank the blade from the ground easily and turn to face her.

Extended his arm in front of him for aim, threw his right shoulder forward, hurling the sword with such speed and precision that the tip constantly slashed at the wall without slowing, directed right at Yuffie.

The shinobi seemed to freeze, her eyes wide in fear. The large demon's mouth opened into a large grin, but instantly feel into surprise as Vincent leapt forward, picking up the ninja effortlessly and leaping back out of harm's way.

The foe held his right arm up as if about to use a materia, but merely caught the blade by the hilt, spinning it in circles until it slowed down and stopped completely. As Vincent landed, he finally took in the appearance of his opponent.

It was seemingly humanoid, taller than Vincent himself by at least a foot. His body was tanned and toned, every muscles worked to perfection. They seemed to give him strength without hindering his speed. His shirt was gone, though his abdomen was wrapped completely with tape, as well as his both his forearms and hands. Vincent could feel a strong energy emitting from both. Tattoo markings ran up and down his chest and back, and his long, black hair was standing up in an unnatural way, silver streaks running through it with several bangs hanging in front of his eyes. He had two earrings, one on each ear. One held a dangling silver orb while the other held a dangling black one. He was an impressive character.

"What the hell are you?" asked Yuffie suddenly, pushing herself into Vincent. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her shoulder in protection.

**It's him…**Chaos whispered suddenly. **I understand now…it's him, Vincent!**

Vincent was taken aback; Chaos had used his first name once again. _Who is 'him'? What are you talking about?_

**It is the one I spoke of early,** explained Chaos as the giant shouldered his even bigger sword with one hand smoothly. He slowly approached the Avalanche group, Red jumping in front of the couple with fangs bared.

**It is Ryo, but he is no longer Ryo…He is Lartsa and Golem as well. They've combined, and now they're as strong as three Immortals, something even the Almighty cannot hope to vanquish!**

_I do not need Deus to destroy this failed project of a human. I might lose control. My wing turned black last time, and if it had not been for Yuffie's scream during my one moment of weakness, I might have rampaged toward Cloud._

"Well, well, Valentine," the creature suddenly called out. "It has been quite some time. Do you even recognize me…or should I say, us?" His voice was deep and confident, powerful in an awing sense.

Vincent turned his head slightly. "You are a revolting result of something similar to a child's chemistry experiment. The three best Turks from the past, and you have fallen prey to green and power. I shall make sure you fall for the last time, Ryo."

Ryo chuckled, a great booming laughter. "I am no longer Ryo. I am much more powerful that Ryo." His mouth opened into a wide grin, savoring a moment of power. "I am Lance Amura, the Eye of the Trinity."

A/N: AHHHH! Cliffy! I intend on writing a long action-packed chapter next, along with a surprise visit by a long-forgotten friend and a little check-up on your favorite Immortal (besides Vincent, of course). About five more chapters left, I'd say, plus an alternative ending and a 'In the Future' glimpse. Should I intend on makin a sequel? Hmm, who knows? Anyhow, Leave me a review or comment about this new chapter!


	21. Prelude: The Beginning

Chapter 21

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but after a certain scene in this chapter the fight doesn't last long, so it was the most convenient time to stop. Also, this is what I consider a 'Prelude' or an opening to the final segment of this story. I thank all of you for your reviews and committment to my slow story, but I wish to personally recognize both Cloudlov3r's review and xCR1MS0N-T3ARSx's review.

xCR1MS0N-T3ARSx: Thank you for the boost of confidence. It seems like most love my story (or in some cases completely hate it) but being complimented on behalf of a whole such as for the gender (No, I don't take this as a sexist comment, and neither should anyone else), it justreally struck out at me. Thank you again Crimson Tears!

Cloudlov3r: Now you, as a flamer, have read through my story since the first day I put it out. I certainly use your opinion because I know in your case when your being complimentative or brutally honest. Some who don't like mine won't comment, but you did and I'm glad. I hope I have altered my style so it is easier to follow dialouge, and now that you mentioned it, the Limit Break thing is kind of corny unless done right. I take your advice seriously and thank you again for your painfully honest reviews :)

Vincent stepped forward slightly, feeling the sense of apprehension closing in on him. However, he strode forward with his usual suave and confidence and raised his gun, aimed straight at Lance's heart.

"Ryo, or Lance, as you call yourself, I do not know how you survived our last encounter…" Vincent's grip on his gun tightened, his eyes narrowed. "…but you will not leave this crater today."

Lance merely seemed amused at this, his smile growing wider. He shifted his body into a boxing pose, bouncing on the tip of his feet. "Come back your words, pitiful Immortal." Lance chuckled and suddenly crouched down, shooting himself forward with tremendous speed. Before Vincent knew what had happened, Lance's left arm had clothes-lined him, causing him to gasp in pain. Lance carried his momentum forward and into a circle, spinning a choking Vincent with him. Suddenly, Lance lurched his arm forward, hurling Vincent into a wall.

"Vincent!" both Red and Yuffie cried. Red leapt up, fangs bared. The air started to burn around him as he charged, and before Lance could react, Red has charged him from behind with enormous power.

Red leapt back from the attack, but as he landed, Lance spun about and hurled his huge sword, slicing at the air as Red gasped. His howl of pain echoed through the cavern as he fell, blood gushing from his side as he whimpered slightly.

Lance held up his hand and caught his blade again, shouldering it with ease and watching Yuffie rush to the lion-like creature dying a few feet from her.

"No!" screamed Yuffie, dropping to her knees besides Red with a Cure materia. "Red, don't you dare die on Vinny and me!" Red merely chuckled weakly, his eyes shut as he lay on his side.

"Red…" she whispered as she dropped her materia, not caring to retrieve it as it rolled away. She jerked her head up, her tearful eyes radiating determination and rage. "Bastard!"

Yuffie drew her shuriken and darted forward with godly speed, catching Lance by surprise. He barely had gasped in astonishment as she appeared below him. She pushed herself off the hard ground, flipping backwards and kicking Lance under the chin. He flew upwards as Yuffie's feet touched ground again. Once more she pushed off, but as she raced toward Lance, she shot her shuriken, piercing Lance's stomach, then returning, catching him again. However, this time he fell back down with the force of the ninja star.

As he fell past Yuffie, she somersaulted in the air, the back of her shoe connecting with the star and shooting it through Lance once more and embedding itself in the stone below. He thudded into the earth as well as Yuffie retrieved another shuriken and prepared to unleash her ultimate attack Creation.

However, as she raised her glimmering shuriken, Lance appeared in front of her, seemingly unaffected by her relentless attacks. He raised his left fist and punched her across the cheek, causing her to release her weapon and sail downwards.

Lance chuckled and raised his sword, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed. Yuffie hit the ground hard, coughing up blood as she did. Lance suddenly opened his eyes and chucked his sword straight down toward Yuffie, and she screamed in pain as the point punctured her left shoulder blade.

Lance burst out laughing, lightly landing on the ground. He stood over Yuffie, her body shivering in pain and he reached out and touched the hilt of his sword.

Then his entire forearm was destroyed.

Lance pulled back immediately, grasping his stub of an arm as he reeled in pain.

"What…" he said weakly through his short gasps of breath. "…the hell was that?" He turned around and looked straight into the triple barrel of a gun, a white angel standing over him. Lance's eyes widened in fear.

"What…the hell are you?" he asked, trying to stand but stumbling backwards. He eyed the wicked and mysterious weapon with terror he could not reason. "And what the fuck is that?"

The angel gazed at him unsmiling and unwavering, merely stepping forward slightly as he inched his gun forward.

"For the lives you took, Ryo…Golem…Lartsa…" The angel closed his eyes and pressed the barrel of his huge gun onto Lance's forehead, and Lance could feel a bead of sweat run down the side of his face.

"Deus…" he whispered, staring into the gun. "So is this the true power Master is afraid of? The power of the Almighty?"

The spirit spread his angelic wing, a flurry of feathers circling them. "There is nothing to fear," he said gently, his voice full of so much power that Lance quivered at the sound of it. "I am but a being at Lord Valentine's serving. However, he does not yet understand how to control his ultimate power. Gast knows this and is willing to destroy Lord Valentine at all costs before he masters his abilities and overpowers my conscious."

Lance looked into Deus's silver eyes, wide in amazement. "You…are a completely different entity?"

Deus shook his head. "As the other entities residing in this body, I am of my own conscious. However, Lord Valentine cannot control me yet. He has learned to conquer the power of Hojo's soul, Chaos, now it is merely a matter of time before he conquers myself, Lucrecia's soul, Deus." Deus hung his head. "I apologize Lance, but Cerberus beckons, and you cannot be allowed to endanger milord's friends any more."

And Deus fired the bullet.

The air around Lance's body seemed to warp, as did his body itself, seemingly twisted in a vortex of its own as the bullet punctured the skin. However, as it shot through, the body instantly disintegrated, leaving behind a smoking heap of flesh and bone.

Deus opened his gun, the empty shells dropping to the ground as he reloaded it. He clicked it into place and slung it over his shoulder, turning his head to gaze at his teammates.

"And so the final battle begins…"

A/N: Short, short, cliffy cliffy. I know! Anyhow, just wanted to say keep seated and buckled down for my next chapter, I'll be throwing in a lot of surprises. One more thing: This fanfic started as a Ticent, and it will end as a Ticent. Everything else in between is irrelevant. So don't worry everyone, Tifa will get the guy she deserves! (No, it is not Cloud...)


	22. Part I: The Stage is Set

A/N: Part one of the three building up to the end, along with the alternate ending makes chapter 25 my goal! I know, it's saddening to think this story must end, but I might continue a sequel. Might. Anyhow, thanks to everyone reviewing, I finally broke 100 reviews for my first fanfic! Thanks again everyone that reviewed or put my story under alert and their favorites. Now, onwards to the story...

Chapter 22

Elena sighed deeply as she stepped out into the crisp, winter air. Both Reno and Rude stood at the foot of the stairway leading upwards to the hospital, waiting for Elena. Neither wanted to stay anywhere near that hospital for a minute longer than they needed to.

As Elena descended the stairs, a stranger across the street caught her eye. His dark navy suit was identical to her own, his long, black hair was slick and tied back, and a faint smile was playing on his lips. At first, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, but as she blinked and the character remained.

"T-Tseng?" she whispered, as if afraid to say his name. She gasped in shock as he nodded his head slightly and almost smiled

Suddenly her eyes filled with crystal tears, running down her cheeks, startling both Reno and Rude as they stepped back.

"Elena, what's wrong?" called Rude, stepping forward slightly and looking around. Reno rushed up the stairway to Elena, only to be pushed aside as she descended the stairway. Both Reno and Rude watched her path as she ran across the street and embraced Tseng, crying into his chest.

"Tseng!" cried Rude, not bothering to stop his jaw or his shades from falling. Reno merely scratched his head as he turned to Rude, looking down at his broken sunglasses and back up again.

"Get a new pair, Rude," he said, looking back toward the embraced couple. "You look like a fucking retard without those shades."

Rude frowned and retrieved and new pair from the inside of his coat. As he bent to scrape the broken shards from the ground, he whispered low enough that Reno wouldn't hear, "Asshole."

However, Reno could have cared less. His eyes held a dreamy expression; a seeming longing as he watched Elena finally tear herself from her supposedly deceased boss and turning away in embarrassment.

"He said our dreams would come true," Reno whispered to the wind. Rude looked at him questioningly. Reno shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and turned to Rude. "The man who hired us as hitters said our dreams would come true if we did our mission. When he sent the money, we natural presumed that our job took highest priority." Reno turned back to the couple. "We just didn't look deep enough at the time."

Rude studied Reno for a second, then shook his head, walking off.

"Hey!" called Reno, chasing after him. "Where's my smartass comeback?"

xxxxXxxxx

"Clooooouuuuddddd…" Cloud looked around wildly, but the echo of the cavern made it impossible to locate the source.

"Who's there?" he called, gripping his sword. Barret held up his gun while Tifa put on her gloves, all three watching every corner of the cavern. Suddenly, a shape emerged from the shadows, his shoulder armor gleaming in the faint glow of the residing Lifestream around them and his large sword identical to Cloud's.

"Clooooouuuuddddd!" he called against, stopping a short distance from them. Now that Tifa could actually see him, she gasped in recognition. His clothing, his sword, even his hair-style was similar if it were not jet-black.

"Zack!" cried Cloud in relief, lowering his weapon and walking over to the soldier. "I…I thought you were dead…" He lowered his head.

Zack smirked, looking around at the three Avalanche members. "Psh," he said indignantly. "Master guy up ahead there revived me. Tried making me his slave just like Sephiroth." He shook his head.

Cloud seemed to glow at this remark. "So that means you aren't working for this "Master' person or anything?" Zack nodded his head. "So you're on our side!"

"Yup, little buddy," chided Zack, head-locking Cloud and giving him a noogie.

"Stop that!" Cloud cried, pulling away. Zack merely grinned and put his hands behind his head. Suddenly Cloud's expression became curious. "What about Aeris? Was she revived too?"

Instantly Zack's face hardened. "That reminds me, Cloud. Aeris and I talked, if that's how you call it, while we were in the Lifestream. " He spat on the ground, now his scowl becoming apparent. "I hear you had a thing for my girl."

Tifa looked from Cloud to Zack and back again.

'_Not this is getting interesting.'_

_Shut up, not now, _Tifa thought, but inwardly admitted she, too, was growing intrigued.

Cloud was taken aback, stepping away from Zack for a second. Then he stood straight, his face set. "When I met Aeris, she was kind to me. I merely returned her kindness."

Zack drew his Buster Sword, pointing the dangerous tip at Cloud. "You knew damn well I loved Aeris!" he shouted, pacing forward slightly. "She was mine, Cloud. I can respect any other taking her, but you…you knew about her! She even mentioned my name, gave you signs about me, yet you chose to ignore them!" Now the blade was threateningly close to Cloud.

Cloud drew his own sword, much more slowly and cautiously than Zack. For once, Cloud's face showed fear and hesitation. "Zack," he started, slowly backing away. "This is not something we should fight about, and even less the time. Aeris and I…"

"Betrayed my trust! And desecrated my memory!" Zack lifted his sword up into a stance, rage on his face. "How dare you! How could you do that to your Soldier teammate?"

"Zack, I…" Cloud started, but was cut off as Zack charged him. Sword clashed on giant sword, sparks flying everywhere as Tifa gasped. She made to rush forward and help, but Barret held out his arm.

"Don't be gettin' in their way, Teef," he said quietly. "Them two gotta work this out like they know how, and they're men. They'll beat the shit out of each other til they resolve this thing."

Tifa crossed her arms over her chest. "For some reason that isn't calming me down, Barret."

Barret grinned sheepishly as he turned his attention to the battling duo.

However hard Zack attacked Cloud, Cloud refused to strike back. He constantly parried as Zack sliced away, but it was clearly evident Cloud was not even trying. Even Zack seemed not so rigorous.

After a particularly powerful parry, both Cloud and Zack were pushed back, each panting from their continued efforts.

"Cloud," Zack said through his gasps for air. "You don't love Aeris, do you? Be honest now, I know there is someone else in your mind, too. I can feel it."

Tifa saw Cloud shift uneasily as he glanced at both her and Barret. He turned his eyes back to Zack and nodded mutely. "I do have feelings for Aeris, but…" Cloud lowered his head, ashamed to admit his thoughts.

"But you feel for a young girl what you thought you felt for me."

All three Avalanche members' heads turned toward the darkness, where another shape emerged. The pink, satin dress with the brilliant bow that once held Holy and the metallic rod that once helped them all defend the planet long ago was clearly visible.

Aeris was back.

xxxxXxxxx

Red slowly and lazily opened his eyes, barely aware of the constant up and down beat and the long mane of fine, black hair covering his nose. He lifted his head slightly to looked around and saw the face of the young, unconscious shinobi to his right, inches from his fast.

"Hm?" questioned Vincent in his usual quiet manner. "Are you awake, Red?" Red nodded his head lightly, too tired to speak, but Vincent felt the movement all the same. "Good. You were injured quite severely. I am glad you have finally gained consciousness." They continued a while in silence before Red woke up fully.

"Vincent," he asked suddenly, lifting his head back up. "What happened with Lance Amura? All I remember is you being attacked then that large sword coming at me." Vincent remained quiet until the tunnel opened into a cavern, going vertically.

A mile or so upwards led to an air vent and the surface, while below led to pitch darkness and most likely their enemy.

"This was where the Lifestream erupted," Red noted. Vincent nodded silently before setting Red down on his feet gently and laid Yuffie on her back against the wall. He walked back toward the edge of the tunnel, looking up then down.

"You never answered my question, Vincent," started up Red suddenly. Vincent's form went slump as he looked down at the ground. "I died, didn't I?"

Vincent kept quiet for another moment, as if pondering his answer. "Red, you…" Vincent sighed. "Yes, Nanaki, you were dead for about fifteen minutes."

Red nodded his head. "I knew it. Then it truly was no dream or delusion."

Vincent turned to Red, his face apathetic and his voice stoic. "You saw someone? Someone who has crossed over?"

Red nodded his head again. Vincent gazed at him a moment as if asking, 'Who did you see?'

"I spoke with Sepiroth and Hojo," Red continued, and Vincent seemed taken aback. "It seems that they both had been resurrected, but Sephiroth killed Hojo and Cloud kill Sephiroth. They spoke of Chaos, and his true essence of being." Red cocked his head slightly. "Is it true Chaos is the 'spirit' of Hojo?" Vincent nodded his head. "Hojo rambled on about his genius, about how he encased a paradox of feeligs within you."

Vincent walked to the edge of the tunnel, once more studying the cavern with his back to Red. "So then you know about Almighty, correct?" Vincent turned his head slightly and watched Red from the corner of his eye. "I believe they called it, Deus of Lucrecia's Spirit."

"Vincent…" Red started.

Vincent turned away. "You spoke to Lucrecia, did you not?" Red only nodded. Vincent sighed lightly.

"Vincent, they explained to me how you cannot control Deus as long as you are so sorrowful. Chaos emerges when your soul is submerged in sadness, hatred, bitterness, so that using Deus is impossible. However, since your love of Tifa has made you more…humane, Deus is now accessible, yet you cannot control him."

Vincent shifted uneasily for a moment, disturbed by the fact that they were talking about him, something he always tried to avoid.

"Then what is your point, Red?" he asked, growing weary of conversation.

Red hung his head. "I know Hojo is conceited, and I truly despise him with all my being, as well as Sephiroth, but Lucrecia was your past love, Vincent, and I think I can trust her. You have to let go of the past and live in the present! Hatred spawned Chaos into the world, now love has spawned Deus. Vincent, I think only this new spirit has the chance of destroying this new enemy. Deus had the power to bring me back farther from death than materia ever could. If you can do this, than you are far more powerful than anything on this planet; maybe even the universe."

Red waited patiently for Vincent's remark, for any hint, but as he stood there, realization suddenly hit Red.

"You don't think having an angelic spirit is enlightening or uplifting. You believe it is just another entity in your body; something more to prove you're inhuman."

Vincent stood quietly for a moment, before whispering, "You know me far too well, Nanaki."

He looked over his shoulder, staring Red straight in the eye. His own were burning with emotion, something that took Red by surprise. He could see fear, anger, worry, and even a trace of longing from Vincent's eyes.

"I only wanted to someday waste away in that coffin," he explained silently, a single tear rolling down his eye. "Until Avalanche woke me. I knew fate had intervened to throw me into hell once more; it wished to drag me from the comfort of isolation to the dread of the outside world." Vincent turned away, his eyes on the ground. "I never wanted to love again, or to feel the need to protect another. I only wanted to be alone."

"Vincent…" Red started, shocked and intrigued by Vincent's suddenly story. He didn't know how to react, and saw immediately in Vincent's eyes as he turned to look at him that he was not to interrupt him.

"I tried to fool myself into believing I could fall back into solitude. Peaceful and blissful ignorance. But now I see fate has its own twisted plot on my life. It wishes to cast me into the eternal hell of Immortality. I cannot die tonight, no matter how much I wish to, for if I do…" Vincent trailed off, and Red could only catch faint words like, "Tifa," and "love."

Vincent suddenly stood straight, his fists balled tightly. "Red, call Cid and have him and his men retrieve you and Yuffie through the air vent here," he commanded, dropping his PHS at Red's feet. "I want the Highwind a safe distance away from here. I do not know what will happen."

"Wait!" cried Red as Vincent spun about, running toward the cavern. "Vincent!" Vincent leapt off the edge, shooting down into the darkness below him.

_For you, Tifa,_ he thought, his demonic counterparts silent in fear of the impending battle. _I will not die here tonight. I promised to see you again outside this cavern, and I will._

The darkness covered him as Red's calls became fainter and fainter. Vincent closed his eyes and allowed the cool rush of air flowing around him to caress his face.

_I promise…_

A/N: Part one of three, completed! The stage is set for the final battle between our hero and the evil villain! And find out how the struggle between Zack and Cloud is resolved. As a little note, this is the last time you'll hear from the Turks, at least in this story unless something drastic changes or whatever. But mostly just the final battle of redemption and the final battle of jealousy!


	23. Part II: Dramatics of Warriors

A/N: Finally! The next chapter! Sorry everyone, but I put up Part I almost right away and no one really reviewed for a few days so I sort of slacked off, then Halloween was coming up then this party, then this meeting, blah blah blah. I know, you don't wanna hear bout my social life. Anyhow, this is Part II: Dramatics of the Warriors. I actually had my first true hate review, but just as a sign for all you 'people' (in lieu of a harsher term) that I don't really rear up for fights about bullshit, I'll just leave it up there. I don't think I should take off anonymous reviewing since that would just take off the privilege of nicer, more constructive people that actually do leave reviews. (i.e. unknown, Untamed Melody, Jason Guarnieri, mimi, so on and so forth) so I'll just leave it like it is. If you think that as an invitation to do some flaming, go right on ahead. I deal with a lot worse in person, but it's probably safer on your part if you do it anonymously :)

Onward, to the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing, also and always :)

Chapter 23

"Aeris!" Tifa gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth. Cloud instantly froze, seemingly not believing his eyes. He lowered his sword and his face suddenly contorted into disbelief and relief at the same time.

"Aer-Aeris…" he whispered, pure joy on his face. "You're alive! Both you and Zack are alive!" Cloud seemed ready to jump for joy, but the look Aeris shot Cloud silenced him immediately. Zack he was used to, but Aeris did not usually have the stance of a stern woman.

"Cloud," she called, turning to face him fully. "You love a young woman, yet you cannot admit it to yourself. You are jealous of Vincent's and Tifa's relationship and have an obsession over her, yet thought that if you went with her you were insulting my memory." Cloud couldn't bear to meet her eyes, so settled for staring at a rock on the ground with fierce intensity, slowly nodding his head.

"But you don't love Tifa, do you?"

Tifa turned from Aeris to Cloud, Barret copying her movements. Cloud seemed shocked for a moment, slowly raising his eyes to meet that of Aeris's.

"What…do you mean?" he said slowly, as if in a daze.

"You don't love Tifa, do you Cloud?" repeated Aeris patiently, Zack sheathing his sword and crossing his arms. Cloud bowed his head and shook it, getting a gasp from Tifa and a "What the fuck do you mean no!" from Barret.

Aeris nodded her head knowingly. "I thought as much. But you are falling in love with someone, even if you won't admit it."

"I'll admit it," whispered Cloud, his head bowed so that they could not see his face. "Ever since we started plotting against you and Vincent, Tifa, which I apologize for, I've noticed things about her that I never would have. I…" He broke off, unable to speak his mind aloud.

Zack spat on the ground. "Damn man, quit being so melodramatic! Just say you're crushing on Yuffie!"

That single sentence hung in the air heavily, and everything was silent…

"Damn, Spiky!" exclaimed Barret. "You've gotta be shittin' me!"

xxxxXxxxx

Vincent slowed down to a stop as he lightly landed on the ground, feeling the unnatural darkness around him as it tried to suffocate him.

**You can't see anything…I can't see anything…**

Vincent knew Chaos was panicking; he was always able to see what he was facing, and that gave him a secure ground to go off of. However, this new environment was impenetrable, even by Vincent's keen eyes.

_Something is not right,_ he thought as he slowly and cautious stepped forward. His foot, which usually silently fell to the ground, thudded unusually loud on the stone ground. Every move he made seemed to be amplified in volume, and soon Vincent's ears were ringing from the constant _thud, thud_ of his boots.

Vincent stopped, looking around for a moment. From the very edges of his hearing, he could the chuckle, the malevolent laughter of a being he knew to be what he was searching for.

Vincent slowly reached up to his cloak, unfastening the straps around his neck and face. It fell to the ground, but this time silently. He continued walking forward, and his footsteps seemed less deafening. He came to another stop and removed his steel-lined shoes, setting them on the ground next to his Death Penalty.

He stood up, determination in his eyes as he stepped forward. Now, there was complete silence. However, Vincent could still hear the ringing laughter in his ears.

**He wants to see the power of the Beast alone, the power of Chaos,** growled Chaos under his breath. Vincent could practically feel him trembling, but whether in excitement or in fear, he did not know.

_No, I stick with Red. You cannot defeat something that can overcome death itself_, reasoned Vincent. Suddenly the laughter surrounded him, making his turn his head in all directions to attempt to identify the source in vain.

"You are correct, Vincent Valentine, former member of the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as the nefarious Turks." A shape started to form from the shadows around Vincent, and the figure started walking toward him, glowing clearer as it drew nearer. "Chaos cannot defeat me. Neither can you nor Deus. It is futile to try and stop me now at my peak, Valentine.

Vincent rolled his metal talons, clicking the metal against each other in anticipation. "So, a being like yourself can read my thoughts. How…convenient." Vincent studied the focusing shape and asked, "What are you? You cannot be him, but you choose to take his shape." The demon chuckled again as its image completely focused into place.

_Gast,_ thought Vincent, as the demon ambled nearer.

"In a way, Valentine, I am Gast," he called, observing Vincent with an intense but amused gaze. "However, you, of all people, should know I am not what I appear to be. After all," Gast threw his head up and laughed. "I am dead, am I not?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "I do not care if you are dead or alive, you have placed all my friends in danger, and for this you will be punished."

Gast scoffed. "Punished? For endangering your friends?" Gast laughed again hysterically. "Look at yourself, Valentine! You have grown weak, useless! Thirty years ago your name brought chills down the spine of any and all that heard it but now look at you! You are a demon, with…friends? Ridiculous!" Gast's laughter slowly subsided and he spat on the ground. "And I know you will go off on your love for them as well, especially for the Lockheart girl." Vincent stiffed, and Gast smiled knowingly. "Just remember this: Look where your last love got you."

"This time is different," mumbled Vincent, keeping his intense stare. His voice dropped to a threatening, morbid tone.

"I beg to differ, Immortal," Gast retorted, throwing up his hands in a shrug. "Every time you learn to love, fate intervenes. It's as if God himself hates your existence, wishing it to be a living hell on Earth. First, Lucrecia…" Gast's smile grew more pronounced as Vincent winced at the name. "…led up to your existence as an Immortal. Then, Avalanche, which led to the near destruction of Earth itself and the unlocking of Chaos. Now, Tifa, has led you to me, with the mighty, angelic Deus. You cannot deny my reasoning here, Immortal."

Vincent's hand suddenly shot downwards and he gripped his Death Penalty, lunging to the side as he shot round after round into Gast's abdomen and chest. Gast stumbled backwards, only to have Vincent stab his claw through his neck.

"My name…is Vincent."

xxxxXxxxx

Yuffie grumbled slightly and opened her eyes, crying out in fright as the image of Red XIII stood inches from her face. She tried to leap back but discovered the hard wall behind her.

"Red!" she screamed, holding her chest and standing up. "Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry Yuffie," mumbled Red, bowing his head in respect. "But you were murmuring in your sleep so I believed you were having a nightmare…of sorts."

Yuffie took a moment to calm her breathing and her heartbeat, then bent down and looked suspiciously at Red.

"What do you mean, a 'nightmare of sorts?'" she asked, keeping her voice dangerously sharp. Red winced slightly at her tone but kept his voice cool and confident as he explained softly.

"You kept saying things that would give me the impression that you were having a nightmare, but right before I woke up, you had a smile on your face." Red turned away. "I don't know what happened but I do hope I did not interrupt a good dream."

Yuffie shook her head slightly. "It's alright," she replied, scratching Red behind the ears. "It's just that…I've been dreaming a lot, about…a certain someone."

Red eyes drooped slightly as Yuffie continued petting him, but shook his head vigorously. "I would wish you didn't do that, Yuffie, it makes me feel like a common pet than an equal."

Yuffie grinned sheepishly, drawing her hand back. "Sorry, Red. It's just too damn hard not to."

Red smiled slightly. "Thank you, but please continue with your dream."

Yuffie's smile dropped, and she bowed her head. "It feels like I'm betraying him, but I don't really understand it myself. I guess I'm just noticing traits about Cloud that I never really thought of looking at before."

Red nodded his head understandingly. "I thought as much. You're maturing, Yuffie." Yuffie shot him a questioning and insulted look, taking this as a blow as her childish behavior. "What I meant was, that you are seeing things differently as you continue to grow."

"But then," Yuffie asked, her expression growing quizzical. "Why wouldn't I just like Vinny more?"

Red shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know."

Yuffie smirked and scratched him behind the ears again. "Thanks, Red."

xxxxXxxxx

Tifa couldn't believe her ears. _Cloud…loves Yuffie?_ It seemed so out of place, yet so right in its bizarre way.

Cloud kept his eyes on the ground, as if speaking his feelings aloud was a sin.

"Do you admit your feelings for her, Cloud," piped up Zack again, as Aeris stood behind him with a fierce gaze. "Or are you going to hide them like you attempted to with Tifa for and Aeris all this time?"

Cloud's fists tightened, and his body shook slightly. "I…" he started.

"Out with it!" demanded Zack.

Cloud's head shot up, his eyes narrowed in rage from Zack's challenge. "Yes, I do feel for Yuffie like I once did for Aeris and Tifa!" Cloud turned from the stunned couple to Tifa, sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tifa. It's just…when I kissed you, it didn't seem right, not like what two lovers would feel."

Tifa suddenly felt her body speak before her mind could think. "I felt it, too. I could only think of Vincent…" Tifa could feel herself blush slightly at her confession, but she felt the tension in the air lift considerably.

Aeris smiled, as did Zack. "Bought time you all admitted it," he said, putting his arm around Aeris. "Now that we have this whole romantic, dramatic dilemma solved, why don't you all help Vincent?"

"What?" they all cried, turning their heads to the couple.

"Vincent is in the lowest level of this crater," explained Aeris. "Right now, as we speak, he is fighting the Demonic Gast. Even Deus would have difficulty defeating him…if he could even achieve that."

"What do you mean?" asked Tifa apprehensively.

"She means," clarified Zack. "That in Vincent's current status that he might not be able to invoke the true power of Deus. If he unlocks Deus without controlling him, he'll merely provide a vessel for the demon of Gast to overtake and continue his reign without fear of anything or anyone. Deus is our only hope, and Deus's only hope, is you, Tifa."

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"Chaos in the entity of Hojo; the demonic, physical projection of his soul. Deus is the entity of Lucrecia; the angelic, emotional projection of her soul," Aeris explained. "Vincent has been submerged in hatred and sadness for so long, Chaos is natural for him. Yet he is unaccustomed to love, the fuel of Deus. If the source of his love were beside him, he would battle stronger to save her."

"Me," whispered Tifa. Aeris merely nodded sadly.

Suddenly, Zack spun about, hurling his huge sword through a wall behind him. The wall collapsed, revealing nothing but darkness.

"This leads to where Vincent and Gast are doing battle." Zack indicated the cavern he had come from. "This one here would take you maybe an hour or so to travel. Vincent doesn't have that time."

"Thank you…Zack…Aeris," murmured Cloud. Aeris smiled and Zack merely nodded his head. Together, Avalanche ran forward, not stopping to look behind, and not noticing that their two former partners were gone, leaving nothing behind but a metal staff and a large sword.

xxxxXxxxx

"Gast!" cried Vincent, throwing his weight forward. Gast was thrown from Vincent's claw, blood from his neck still on the mighty talons. Gast slid a few yards then remained motionless.

"Is this the power of Vincent Valentine, the most renown Turk of all time?" chided Gast, lifting his head from the ground to look straight at Vincent. The puncture in his neck was already healing over, not leaving even a scar. "You can't harm me Valentine, I am an almighty god with powers beyond that of even your comprehension!" Suddenly Gast was in front of Vincent, and he could feel Gast's palm press upon his stomach.

"Goodbye, Immortal," whispered Gast, his tone maniacal and anxious. He pressed his palm forward and Vincent gasped in pain as a hole was blown through his abdomen. Blood ran from his mouth as he grasped Gast's arm to steady himself. Gast merely smiled and drew back his hand, enjoying the scene before him as Vincent crumpled at his feet.

"Pitiful weakling," said Gast, smirking. "Might as well have been human. I shall enjoy destroying your friends and your woman, Immortal. And I shall laugh as their wills and bodies crumble as easily as yours did."

Vincent's eyes snapped open, and he shot up, thrusting his claw into Gast's jaw and then shooting his Death Penalty into Gast's exposed stomach. Gast seemed taken by surprise, his eyes wide as gunshot filled his stomach. Vincent threw him forward, but he recovered and slid across the darkness on his feet.

"Very impressive," called Gast, straightening himself. He brushed some of the dirt and blood from him, which instantly disappeared at his touch. "However, you are going to have to do a lot better than that." Gast looked down at Vincent's stomach, and was taken aback as the large gap seemed to subtly heal.

Gast smiled, and Vincent tightened the grip on his gun. Gast suddenly flew forward, faster than Vincent could counter, and grabbed Vincent's Death Penalty.

Vincent drew back, letting go as the gun started to resonate. He had barely taken a step backward when it exploded in a flash of energy and light, revealing where Vincent was.

Vincent jumped up and away from the explosion, gasping to himself when he saw nothing around him; simply an empty sphere where they battled. Vincent felt himself dropping and misjudged the landing, stumbling forward slightly into Gast's fist. Vincent felt an underlying power in Gast's attack, and he could feel the bone in his jaw crack.

Vincent flew several feet until he encountered a wall of nothing, stopping him in his tracks. He gasped in pain as he landed on the ground face-first, struggling to get to his feet. He could feel Gast towering over him, enjoying the image of Vincent sprawled at his feet.

"Pathetic," Gast called, crouching down so Vincent could hear him. "You are supposedly the 'Almighty Immortal' who accidentally got the powers of Deus in you." Gast spat on the ground. "Like I said, pathet…"

Gast suddenly stopped, his breathing heavy and his eyes wide. He stumbled backwards and clutched at his chest. His body heaved, as if something from the inside had struck him. Vincent lifted his head slightly, watching as Gast's body trembled.

"Vin…Vincent…"

Vincent stopped, Gast's voice changed. It was now like Vincent could remember it from forty years ago, before he died. There was no trace of demonic taint in his strained whisper.

"Vin…cent," he called again, clutching at his throat. "Destroy…this demon, please…"

"Filth!" he suddenly cried, and Vincent could actually see the internal struggle of wills between the two, human and demon. "Arrogant human! How dare you interrupt me!" He turned to Vincent, his eyes wide in rage. "And you! No more playing around, I'll destroy you once and for all!" He rushed forward, extending his arm upwards to strike Vincent, but as Vincent closed his eyes and braced himself, he never felt the blow.

Instead, a large thud sounded to his right, and he opened his eyes in time to see Gast shoot by him. Vincent lifted his head and looked up only to find Tifa's hand extended for him, her smile warming his heart. Cloud and Barret stood behind her, their weapons in a position that told Vincent what had happened to Gast. Vincent gently took Tifa's hand, slowly rising to his feet.

"Foolish mortals," came Gast's voice, his body disappearing into the darkness. "Now that you are all here, you can die together!" The ground around them shook and cracks formed, pillars of the Lifestream gushing upwards.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" cried Barret alarmed, jumping away from a crack on the ground just before a pillar shot from where he just was.

"Don't touch it!" cried Cloud, constantly moving away from the cracks. "Remember what happened to me last time this happened at Mideen!" All of them clearly remembered Cloud's Mako poisoning when he had disappeared here once before.

Gast's chuckling echoed around them, and his form emerged from the shadows, floating above them. His scientific apparel had changed to that of a demon: He now wore a long, trench-like coat, blood-red to match his body armor and armbands. His pants were pitch-black, yet stood out from the surrounding darkness eerily. On both ears hung a crescent moon, each blood-red. To finish it all off, two wings grew from his back, each one shifting from a dark red a one end to black at the tip. He was a complete demon.

"This is a fitting end to you all!" he cried, lifting his hand above him. A large broad sword formed above him and he grasped it effortlessly with one hand, swinging it down to point at the Avalanche members. "Destroyed by the very force of the planet you fought so hard to save!"

Vincent watched the others as they covered their mouths, trying to prevent the Mako fumes from entering their lungs. They did not have a cloak to cover them. Vincent tore his from his neck and rushed to Tifa, draping it around her neck. She gazed up at him with her wine-colored eyes, wonder and admiration in her eyes.

"I love you, Tifa," he whispered, as her eyes grew wide. She saw his eyes turn into the misty blue she loved, then suddenly into the divine silver she seldom saw. Suddenly, Vincent's head snapped up, gazing at the laughing form of Gast, clearly too amused to notice Vincent's movement.

Vincent's dug his heels into the nothingness around him, then shot forward, leaving Tifa below. She watched in astonishment as the wings of pure white burst from his back and his clothing started to change to match.

Gast's head suddenly snapped downwards to the guardian angel rushing toward him, and fear was suddenly in his eyes.

_What's happening?_ thought Tifa, as she pulled Vincent's cloak closer and took in his scent. _What's going on? Vincent!_

'_You reminded him there's more on the line than himself. This is it Tifa…the true Deus…'_

A/N: Cliffy, evil evil evil cliffy! Alright, come of the loose ends are coming together. Drama is ending, romances are coming together and no more surprises...or are there? You should probably wait til the next chapter (the last one possibly too!) before you decide anything. Oh yeah, as a little note, I've decided I've spent a lot of time on this, so if it's gained enough people as an audience, it deserves an alternative ending, but if not, then I'll either move onto a sequel or a whole new story completely. So, let's say my goal for the end of this story is 125 reviews, can I make it? We'll see. I'll have it typed out just in case everyone! Aren't I evil?


	24. Part III: Gates of the Lifestream

A/N: By far the longest chapter ever by me, this is it! The final chapter you've all been waiting for! Well, hopefully. Anyhow, here's the final chapter, for you all, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 24

A blinding light erupted as Deus collided with Gast, rocking the world itself. Slowly the flare dimmed, and the Avalanches' sight returned.

Deus and Gast's hands were pressed against each others, each locked in place as they pushed against one another. Tifa could feel the actual power being conflicted. Light and Dark; Good and Evil.

Deus seemed to lose some focus, and slowly was being pushed backwards. Gast's grin of triumph was seen even from the ground. Deus pressed his wings back, giving him a surge of momentum that threw Gast off-balance.

Gast pounded his wings, flying away from Deus. Deus followed right behind him, matching his incredible speed, but backed away as a geyser of Lifestream burst in front of him, cutting off the chase.

From the ground, Tifa could only watch Deus sudden come to a halt, almost clashing against the wall of green. Her eyes broke away from Vincent's magnificent form to Gast, and something didn't seem right.

Gast had stopped right behind the pillar, his hands extended outwards. Suddenly she saw the glimmer of a pitch-black materia, and suddenly a large mass of black light shot from his hands.

"Vincent!" she cried, watching as the attack sailed right through the Lifestream without any hindrance. Deus's eyes grew wide as he saw the Lifestream part before him, but as he spread his wigns to move, the attack caught him, pushing him backwards. Tifa watched in horror as he plunged into another pillar of Lifestream and disappear from view.

"Damnit, no!" Cloud suddenly cried, rushing forward. He stumbled backwards as another geyser sprung out before him, causing him to lose his balance and fall down. The Avalanche members merely watched as the pillar Vincent had been thrown into erupted in a flash of dark light, disrupting the Lifestream and leaving nothing behind.

"No…" whispered Cloud once more, his voice hardly audible over Gast's maniacal laughter. He gritted his teeth, when suddenly something caught his eye.

'_Cerberus,' _said a voice in Cloud's head he had not heard for so long. _'It's yearning for its master…calling…_

Cloud's head suddenly throbbed, and he pressed his hands to his head to drive out the voice. _Who are you? What do you want?_ he mentally screamed, afraid he would snap like he once did at the Forgotten Capital of the Ancients.

Ancients…

He saw the blue ribbon slide from her hair…

"Help us, Cloud…Help Vincent finally win this battle."

Cloud eyes widened and his head snapped up, looking into the blue, caring eyes of Aeris. Zack was behind her, his body tense and ready. Cloud looked from Aeris to Zack and back again as Aeris extended her hand.

"He needs our help," she said simply.

Without knowing why, or even what she was speaking of, he took her hand, slowly rising to his feet. The demented laughter of Gast slowly died down, as his eyes focused on the scene below him.

"Cetra," he sneered, looking down upon them. "How dare you interrupt me after I resurrected both you and your love." Aeris did not turn to him, merely lower her head.

"We did not wish to come back," she replied, causing Cloud to look quizzically at her. "Zack and I were happy together, away from the death of this place. It was our Promised Land. All you did by reviving us was seal your own fate." Suddenly, without warning, Cloud took her hand and leapt up, sword bared. Zack slowly turned around, his sword swung over his back with his hand on the hilt.

"We'll all fight," whispered Aeris, now turning to face Gast, her rod in her hand. "We'll all fight for Vincent." Suddenly, Zack flew upwards with amazing speed, surprising Gast. As sword was countered by sword, Aeris turned to Cloud.

"Cloud, we can only delay for a short time," she whispered as Zack cried out in pain, sailing downwards toward the ground. "Quickly," take Cerberus to Deus; e remains dormant and incomplete without the weapon to guide him." She indicated the gun Cloud had noticed before he lost his sanity.

She suddenly turned around and ran to join Zack, now up again and fighting, though it was obviously futile. Gast seemed pleased and amused, savoring his power over them both.

Cloud stood still for a moment, wondering what exactly to do.

'_Don't think! Grab Cerberus and run like hell!' _the voice in his head cried. Suddenly, Cloud's mind was made up, and he ran forward and snatched the gun. Cloud was amazed by its light weight, being such a bulky weapon. However, Gast noticed Cloud's movements.

"Oh no, dear boy," he said tauntingly, vanishing in an instant and forming again in front of Cloud. He held his sword up, the tip touching Cloud's neck. "I don't think you should mess with that gun, it's far too dangerous for a mortal like yourself."

Cloud could feel the sweat run down his head as Gast raised his demonic sword. _So this is how it ends?_ he thought, about to accept death.

'_You fool!' _cried Sephiroth's voice in his mind, causing Cloud to gasp in shock. _'Use the gun! Use the Cerberus and destroy this demon!'_

The sword started to swing downwards, as Aeris and Zack cried out, both unable to move from the constant barrage of attacks.

_Sephiroth! It's…it's you! Why?_

'_Don't question, just attack!'_

Cloud raised the gun and fired.

Gast screamed in pain, the bullet slowly piercing his demonic skin. The air around him warped as it did with Lance, and suddenly a large hole manifested, blowing Gast back. Cloud could feel a shockwave brush over him as the bullet punctured Gast's skin, causing his legs to give out under him.

He crouched down, watching Gast sailing backwards. _Why, Sephiroth…Why are you helping me?_

A small chuckle answered him. _'You are my puppet, Strife.' _he answered. _'You've heard my voice speak to you, but never realized it until now? Pitiful. Now take the gun to the Immortal, and destroy this abomination.'_ Cloud could feel Sephiroth's smirk as he said, _'I won't let this demon destroy Mother's planet.'_

Cloud suddenly felt himself running toward the collapsed Lifestream pillar Deus had flown into. He was almost there when he felt the smooth steel of the blade cut into his shoulder, causing him gasp in pain. He felt the sword pull back, and he fell to his knees, gritting his teeth.

Cloud raised his head and looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting the gleeful ones of Gast. His stomach still held blood; it seemed as if Cerberus was a powerful weapon to be reckoned with.

"Foolish mortal," sneered Gast. "Thinking you could defeat me so easily? I'll not take lightly to such antics!" He raised his sword up, savoring his moment of power once more.

"No!"

Aeris and Tifa shot forward, rod and gloves ready, but as they drew close enough to attack, Gast spun about, whirling his sword around and throwing them back with a mighty gust. But as he watched them fly back, Zack leapt up from behind them, sword raised over his head.

He came down thunderously on Gast's own blade, the aura of Braver surrounding Zacl's body.

"You won't get away with this," grunted Zack through strained teeth. He pushed his blade harder, causing Gast to sink farther into the ground. "Cloud, go!" commanded Zack.

Gast pushed Zack off, causing him to stumble backwards off-balance. Gast swung his sword and slashed at Zack's chest, then swatted his face, a sickening crack echoing.

"Zack!" cried Cloud. He raised the gun once more, but Gast was already upon him. He slapped the gun out of Cloud's hand with his sword, then pressed the blade onto his chest.

"Barret, now!" Cloud cried, and Gast's face turned from surprise to confusion. Suddenly, a large beam engulfed Gast, and the hair on the back of Cloud's neck stood up. Here he was, inches from a super-heated plasma blast.

"Hurry your ass up, Spike!" called Barret, rushing forward. Cloud nodded but was suddenly frozen with fear as Gast leapt up from the nothingness below Barret, bringing his sword across his stomach. Cloud felt cold and empty as he watched Barret's lifeless body sail past him.

"I hope you've had your fun, human," Gast said angrily. "These little distractions are quite bothersome." He slowly stepped forward, looking down on Cloud. "I'll not miss this time!"

Cloud suddenly grinned. "Neither will I." He turned about and threw the gun behind him.

"Fool!" Gast cried indignantly. He lifted his demonic sword up, intent on the kill.

Until Deus's hand shot upwards.

He caught Cerberus as it sailed above him, and he slowly pulled himself out of the small crater the explosion had made. He brushed the dirt off him and gazed down at the gun. It held a slow beat; a pulse, as if it were a living being.

_Cerberus beckons…_

Deus suddenly looked up, spread his wings and shot forward, clothes-lining Gast. He choked, unable to say anything, and suddenly dropped his sword. Deus spun about and hurled him, causing him to sail through several pillars of Lifestream. Slowly they collapsed as he collided with them, clearing the cave of the dangerous columns.

Gast slid to a stop several hundred feet away, coughing and gasping for air. "Damn Immortal," he whispered, standing up. "I'll tear him apart!" He sped forward, spreading his black wings and holding his hand out as his sword rematerialized. He grasped it tightly in his hand, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly Deus was in front of him, his gun at point-blank. Gast grabbed Deus's wrist and moved to the side, narrowly avoiding the bullets as he swung his sword down. However, Deus merely caught Gast's own wrist, and they stood in mid-air, both at a standoff.

"Son-of-a-bitch," mumbled Gast.

"Bastard," retorted Deus. Deus smiled lightly. "I'm not going to let you harm anyone else here."

"Wha…?" exclaimed Gast, and suddenly Deus shot under him, causing him to stumble forward. Deus zoomed under and around him, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms under Gast's.

"What is this?" demanded Gast, struggling to get free, but Deus held fast. "What are you doing?"

"Holy has the power of the planet," explained Deus suddenly. "In other words, it controls the Lifestream, supposedly the life of the planet and the boundary world of the living and the dead. A limbo, of sorts."

Gast was about to question him when he saw Aeris step forward, her hand clenched tightly around her rod and a white, glowing materia. Gast suddenly grew fearful.

"You'll kill yourself too!" he cried hysterically. "Even I do not have the power to resurrect myself against the walls of the Lifestream!"

"I don't need to come back," whispered Deus. "Just take you with me."

"No!" screamed Gast, struggling madly. Aeris stood below them, her face stony, but the line of moisture that was present on her face gave away her emotions; she had shed tears for Zack.

Aeris lifted her hand, the Holy materia resting on her palm. She tightened her grip on her rod, steeling herself to follow through with Deus's plan. She lifted her rod up, but before she could move, Tifa grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" screamed Tifa. "If you do this, you'll kill Vincent, too!"

"It's the only way to get rid of this demon, Tifa," Aeris said weakly. "I don't want to do this, but…" She lowered her head.

"Tifa!" Tifa lifted her head, her eyes meeting Deus's. They were pure silver, but she could see the crimson behind them, and she knew Vincent was speaking to her, not the demon. "Let Aeris do this! Please, this is the only way!"

"No it's not!" retorted Tifa, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want you to die, too!"

"My death…is necessary as well." Tifa was taken aback, seeing a tear run down his cheek. "I have allowed my friends to die, my loved ones to die. Misery and tragedy follow me, regardless of what form I take. Aeris, fresh to life once more, watched again as her lover was killed by a demon after me." He shook his head, unable to complete his thought.

"This way…there will be no more sadness," he finally said, not looking into Tifa's eyes. "This way, there will be no more deaths at my hands." He looked up, determination in his eyes. "Aeris! Now!"

Aeris threw Holy up, then brought her rod down upon it, cracking the surface. Suddenly, the surface shook, and a great wave of the Lifestream shot up, breaking into hundreds of different directions.

Tifa felt someone push her to the ground, just as a strand of Lifestream shot past her, engulfing Aeris. Tifa watched as Aeris turned to her, smiling.

"Don't worry, Tifa," she whispered. "They'll be back." And she faded away into the Lifestream once more.

Tifa looked upwards toward Deus, only to find that he, too, had been swallowed up by the Lifestream.

"Vincent…" she whispered, tears falling down her face.

xxxxXxxxx

It was over before it began.

Deus felt the Lifestream pull at his being, slowly tearing him apart as he pressed Cerberus to Gast's temple. He pulled the trigger twice, assuring himself that Gast would not return, demonic or otherwise.

"I apologize, Professor Gast," he whispered, as the body fell and dissolved into the swirl of gray and green. "But I cannot allow this demon within you to continue forward." He fell to his knees, ready to accept the fate bestowed upon him.

"You shouldn't be so willing to die."

Deus's eyes opened, and he saw Lartsa in front of him.

He smiled slightly, crouching down so he was eye-level with Deus. "You just going to give up that easily? Huh, where was the Vincent that was so ready to fight onward?"

Deus dropped his head. "Taunt me all you will, Lartsa. This is my atonement for my sins."

Lartsa scoffed. "Which sins, Valentine?"

Deus glared at him. "Allowing Lucrecia to die, allowing Sephiroth into this world when I should of destroyed him, for throwing my friends, loved ones, and even the planet itself into danger…" He shook his head.

"Then so long as you're dead, everything is fine then?" Lartsa asked him, cocking his head.

"Yes…" whispered Deus.

Lartsa grimaced, standing up. Suddenly his foot shot out, striking Deus across the face. "You fool!" he exclaimed at a surprised Deus. "Because of your death, there will be more mourning and sadness than what you left!

"Had you not befriended Avalanche, then this would have been your best choice. Had you not fallen in love with Tifa, then this would have been your best choice. Now, you've ruined the life of your lover by throwing her into sadness again! Remember what she did when Cloud was in a coma?" Lartsa spat on the ground. "You're just running away, Valentine. Just like you sealed yourself into that coffin once more." He turned away, vanishing in the Lifestream once more.

"Vincent…"

Deus's head snapped up fully, his eyes wide and alert. He had heard her voice…

"Vincent…" she said once more, and Deus felt her arms wrap around his neck in an embrace. His body trembled with the sorrow that Lucrecia was here because of him, but he could not help but feel uplifted by her presence.

"You can't leave her, Vincent…" Lucrecia whispered into her ear. "Remember when I died, you were thrown into sorrow, thinking it was your fault. Tifa would do the same, after seeing how much she loves you…"

Deus suddenly understood: He had to go back.

"But…how?" he asked.

"You are the Guardian Angel," explained Lucrecia, releasing him. "Even death can't tear _you_ from your love. But, before you leave…" Lucrecia walked around him, crouching down like Lartsa. Her long brown hair complimented her rich, dark brown eyes. "I think Barret, too, deserves another chance at life. It was him, after all, who started this whole thing when he created Avalanche."

"How can I bring back another?" asked Deus. "He has already died, and I cannot bring him back for fear of the demon latching onto him."

Lucrecia put a finger on his chest. "Remember, you are a vessel, Vincent. Just because you hold demons doesn't mean you can't play host for anything else." Suddenly, she was gone, and Deus felt a sudden pain in his body. He doubled over and screamed, losing sight of the gray and green around him…

xxxxXxxxx

Vincent felt Tifa's smooth hands brush his cheek, gently caressing his hair. He knew he was laying in her lap; the scent gave it away.

"Tifa…" he whispered, and he heard her cry out in surprise.

"Vincent!" She brought her lips to his, and he could feel her happiness coursing through her. She pulled back and whispered, "That was pretty stupid of you to do."

Vincent chuckled.

"But…" She kissed him again. "I'm willing to forgive you." Vincent's face formed a small smile.

"I love you, too, Tifa Lockheart."

"Wha' the fuck? How in the name of the lovin', fuckin' God am I still fuckin' breathin'?"

"I take it Barret's finally up?" chided Vincent, cracking open one eye to see Tifa's smirking face.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that, too, huh?"

"Nope," he answered, closing his eyes once more and falling into a deep slumber.

xxxxXxxxx

Tifa leaned lazily over the counter, her head resting on her palm. It was another rainy day at Kalm, where Tifa and Vincent had returned to attend to the bar, The Flower Haven.

It had been a year since the battle at the Northern Crater against the Demonic Gast, but time had flown by so fast, Tifa couldn't recall all of it. She and Vincent had lived together since then, happily enjoying each others company on a well earned vacation.

Cloud had moved to live with Yuffie in Wutai, where she now presided over. It was also fortunate that he did, for she had a tendency to run off from her duties to go seeking another adventure. Barret and Elmyra had finally been engaged, much to the delight of Marlene. Red had left to continue his studies at Cosmo Canyon, but on his way encountered another of his species, one of the few remaining. Reeve still controlled Shinra, where the new Turk leader, Tseng, helped convert their dark reputation to that of a charitable organization. Cid had now created a new model of the Highwind, and sold the Highwind for an insanely large amount of gil that easily supported his family of three. However, this didn't stop him from constantly complaining and cursing.

Tifa sighed lazily when she suddenly cried out in surprise, feeling Vincent's familiar arms wrap around her bulging waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Hello, Mrs. Valentine," he whispered, never tiring of calling her that. He nibbled her ear slightly and she giggled, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't sneak up on me like that," she teased, meeting his lips halfway as they came down upon hers. They stood in silence for a moment, their lips moving against each others in love and passion, until Tifa pulled away.

"Tifa?" he asked quietly. She shook her head.

"Sorry, Vincent," she replied, rubbing her stomach. "It's just that…" She didn't finish her sentence, but Vincent could understand. He pressed his hand softly against hers, her own still resting on her stomach. He felt the baby kick slightly, and he smiled.

"It'll be a real fighter, just like it's mom," he whispered, kissing her neck. She moaned slightly before pushing him off.

"Oh, and what about you? I believe you fight just as well as I do." She smiled and returned his kiss with a fiery passion.

After a long time, they broke apart, and they both instinctively looked out the window. They didn't know why, but they simply just looked out together. The rain seemed to stop, as the sun broke through the clouds.

"Nature smiles for us," whispered Vincent. Tifa only nodded. She turned back to Vincent, and found herself staring into the deep blue eyes she loved.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her head against his chest. She felt the words in his body before they ever came out.

"And I love you, Tifa Valentine."

A/N: Short, sweet ending. Thought of doing an epilouge, but that would have thrown off the whole 'end at Chapter 25' thing so I decided for sweet simplicity than dramatic closure. Hope you all don't mind! I'll post up the alternative ending if I get enough reviews, and I might work on a new sequel. If you're a very observant reader, you'll notice I left out someone that could possibly result in a sequel, but that's for later stories. Bye everyone, thanks for sticking around!


	25. Hidden Memories

A/N:I know I didn't reach my goal of 125 reviews, but since there seemed to be a lot of people still interested in at least a sequel, I decided to at least post the AE. This will most likely be common in all my novel-length stories. As for this story, this ending is much darker, much more thought-provoking than the simple, short and sweet ending I gave you last time. As a notice: I MAY take up a sequel, and I will title it 'Bloom of the White Rose' and may make one "Bloom of the Black Rose' off the alternative ending (but that's a lot farther down the road). Anyhow, just keep an eye out for now; thanks to everyone that left constructive and wonderful reviews!

Alternative Ending

Deus watched as the nothingness around him suddenly blended into the gray and green mixture of the Lifestream.

"You fool!" Gast cried, breaking from Deus's grip. He spun about, his wings beating to keep him aloft. "Now we are trapped here for infinite once more! I'll destroy you!"

He dashed forward, swinging his sword up. Deus raised the Cerberus, but Gast was much too close. He spun his sword around on the back of his hand, knocking Deus's weapon up. All he saw was the demonic grin before he slashed through him.

Deus felt Cerberus fall from his hand as he fell backwards into a seemingly never-ending darkness. However, he suddenly felt a new power, a stronger power rush through his veins.

Gast watched as Deus snarled, his teeth becoming fangs and his wings turning a tainted black. He stood dumbfounded, his sword dropping from his hands. Deus's body twisted and contorted, and his scream pierced Gast's ears. He closed his eyes, willing the noise to cease when suddenly it did.

Hesitantly, he opened his eyes.

And found himself staring into the blood red orbs of Vincent's new form.

"Wha…what are you?" stuttered Gast, feeling the wave of power this new demon's aura resonated.

Vincent looked at his new talons, then studied his darkened body. When he looked at Gast again, he wore a large sneer, showing off his fangs. "I am Deus, still yet, lowly demon. But now…" Vincent clenched his fists tightly. "There's no morality or ethics to hold me back!"

Gast screamed as the talons ripped his flesh, the new form of Chaos and Deus feasting upon him. When Vincent looked back down upon him, he felt a cold feeling sweep over him.

_What did I just do?_ he asked himself, watching as Gast's unmoving form slowly dissolved back into the Lifestream. He gazed down at his claws. _What am I?_

**You've lost control, Vincent, **chided Chaos, sniggering in the back of his mind. **After all these years, you've finally lost control. You see, now I am part of Deus, too. You know, the whole balance between Light and Dark thing.**

_What are you saying, Chaos?_ asked Vincent hesitantly, believing he knew the answer.

**I'm stronger,** Chaos replied simply. **I'm strong enough to finally take over this body!**

Vincent felt a wrenching pain in his stomach. He kneeled over, holding himself as cold sweat ran down his pale face. He could feel Chaos's greed taking over, as the other demons fought him for control too.

"I will not," whispered Vincent through strained teeth. "Become a mere vessel for you demons like Gast had become. I…will…not!" Vincent shouted the last word and threw his head up, feeling a burst of energy rush through him. He lost his sight, he felt his body fade away into the nothingness and the everything of the Lifestream around him.

_So this is the end,_ he thought, a small smile on his lips as he gazed upwards. _This is how it is to be. To amend for my sins, this is how it ends._

Vincent threw his head up and screamed.

xxxxXxxxx

"Tifa, we've gotta move!" cried Cloud, rushing forward and grabbing her arm. She struggled feebly to stay there, watching the huge eruption of light in front of her, but she felt the ground suddenly shake, and the nothingness around them suddenly became a cave.

Stalactites came crashing down, burying Barret's unmoving body. Tifa cried out in shock when one crashed down where she had been second before if Cloud had not dragged her back.

"Let's move!" commanded Cloud, taking her hand and running out of the cave.

Tifa felt tears run down her cheeks. "Vincent!"

xxxxXxxxx

"What…is that?" gasped Red in awe, from the safety of the Highwind. The other living Avalanche members, safe in the cockpit of the ship as well, were dumbfounded.

A pillar of tainted light, a mix of pure, divine light coated by a warped and tainted darkness, shot from the middle of the Crater, reaching past the Highwind, farther into the sky and space.

Everyone from around the world stopped, staring at the beam that shot upwards toward the moon. The Turks, Elymra, Dio, Godo, even the former president Rufus watched the colossal ray of energy, dumbstruck as they felt a wave of its power brush through the lands.

xxxxXxxxx

_Am I…dead?_

Absolute silence.

_Chaos? Deus?_

No one answered him.

_I am…alone. Finally, free…_

Vincent opened his eyes slowly, expecting to see the rays of a holy and divine presence splash his face, of the treacherous flames of Hell lick his face, but all his saw was darkness. Vincent blew a strand of hair from his eye.

_This is quite interesting. I thought death would be more…colorful._

Vincent tried to sit up, only to feel the top of his head press against the cold wood of his coffin.

_So I still am alive? _he thought, wanting to feel amazed but only feeling emptiness; a sudden void he wished to quench. _How is this possible? What happened?_

He slid the coffin cover to the side, letting it thud against the hard ground before slowly sitting up. He saw the familiar walls of the Shinra Mansion basement around him. However, something was missing.

_There was a casket,_ he thought, staring at a barren wall. _A coffin, right there. Where is it?_

It happened in an instant; Vincent's mind seemed to expand, and take everything in around him. He saw things he couldn't see; the birds outside, dinner being set in a neighbors house, a single gravestone outside the mansion.

Vincent was suddenly up, his feet taking him somewhere he didn't know but somehow understood he needed to go there. His feet fell silent against the ground, not even the cracking of gravel hit his acute hearing.

He was suddenly outside, staring at the headstone, silently taking in the name written upon it:

_Here rests Tifa Lockheart._

_May her soul rest in peace._

Vincent wanted to feel sadness, hatred, sorrow for her lose. But all he felt was the void grow larger.

_How much time has passed? _he thought, looking around. The town seemed wasted; wearing away from its once fine glory. It was fast resembling a slum, a wasteland where the poor hardly survived. _Over a hundred years…_

Vincent couldn't understand how he knew, but he just did. Something was different about him. He gazed down upon his metallic claw, and grimaced when the hideous contraption gleamed in the sparse moonlight.

"This arm is useless to me," he whispered, surprised how his voice came out. It was dark; seemingly demonic. Yet there was a suppressed tone of power and confidence in there, only caught by the most observant of people.

He watched in surprise as his gauntlet slowly faded away, seeming to melt by his will. He watched in disgust as it slowly revealed his mutilated arm, no longer whole, merely a bone with clumps of molten flesh clinging desperately to it.

He, however, felt no pain. He simply narrowed his eyes, watching the skin and muscle on his arm grow again. He experimented his fingers, clenching them into a tight fist, smiling slightly in satisfactory when he felt his nails dig into his skin.

"So, they all destroyed each other," he whispered to himself, still enjoying his new voice. "And in the end, I wound up with their powers." Vincent smiled at the irony.

"Perhaps, I shall pay a visit to Nanaki," he thought aloud again, grinning demonically. "Perhaps, just to say hello."

He walked off into the night, his blood red cape soaring behind him, slowly fading away on the dark, cold mountain trail.


End file.
